Just Haven't Met You Yet
by McAddicted
Summary: AU: It's a one night stand for Meredith & Derek...will it continue as just a physical relationship, or will love come out of nowhere and change their lives?
1. The Morning After

**So I've posted this little sexy romp of a story here already, but it was a McStizzy story, since there had been some interest shown for that couple. However, it didn't seem to go over quite as well as I anticipated, and I thought maybe it could be redone as a MerDer fic, so I'm changing it over and posting again. In case you did read it as the other version, called**_** A Bad Romance**_**, I've expanded this version and added some new chapters. Overall, it's not a long story, just for fun and it's nice and steamy...so enjoy...let me know how you enjoy it! Basic premise is Meredith and Derek have a one night stand, and figure they can continue on without any strings attached...but will that work? **

**Warning as always...rated for mature readers only ... lots of sex and adult situations...so please read responsibly...**

**Oh, and usual disclaimer...don't own Grey's or the characters...blah blah blah...**

**The title I've used comes from the song by Michael Buble...which does kind of sum up this story...you just never know when to expect when love comes out of nowhere and into your life...but I'm getting ahead of myself...**

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

**Chapter One – The Morning After**

Meredith bolted upright in bed, and clutched the sheets around her, and several things hit her consciousness at the same time…she didn't recognize said sheets, she was naked, and there was a guy sleeping beside her. Taking a quick peek beneath the covers, she realized that he was also naked, and extremely well built. With a small groan, she rubbed her forehead, trying to piece together what had happened the night before, and who the hell the hot guy was.

She took a look around, noting the scattered clothes markng a trail on the polished hardwood floor from the bedroom door towards the bed. There were her shoes (her favorite Louboutin pumps actually), and the spangly black dress she'd worn to the New Year's Eve party. Her panties were tangled in with black dress pants and a shirt, and a tie was hanging from the lampshade. The furniture all had a definite masculine look about it, and the drapes and bedding were all dark navy.

"Oh, god…too much champagne," she moaned. She noted two champagne flutes on the bedside table, and an upended bottle in an ice bucket. Her head throbbed, and she was just about ready to make a break for the bathroom when the guy beside her moved. His arm snaked out and landed across her hips, and he pulled her beneath him in one smooth move.

"G'morning, beautiful," he murmured, as his hand roamed knowingly along her curves. He was all toned muscle and masculine strength over her, and also very well endowed from the feel of him between her legs. To her dismay, her own body responded, with a flutter of need in her core. Damn, how did she manage to get herself into this predicament, she wondered briefly. She was _so_ going to have a chat with Izzie and Cristina later about letting her leave the party with this guy – sexy as he may be.

"Um…good morning," she managed to reply, looking up into his very amused blue eyes. His lips twitched into a smile, as if he knew just what she was thinking. "Did we, um…I mean, last night…well, you know…?"

"Did we have mind-blowing sex last night?" he finished for her, before putting his mouth against her throat. His lips covered her pulse point, his tongue moving in a sinuous trail along her skin. "Yes, but I'm hurt you have to ask…"

"Oh…it's just that…I think I had a wee bit too much to drink…"

"Well then, I'll have to remedy that and do it all over again so that you remember this time," he chuckled, lowering his mouth to skim her breasts. His stubbled jaw tickled a little, and she was caught between a giggle and a throaty moan at how good he made her feel. Then his tongue slid over one nipple, and she gave up any pretense of not enjoying it. Shivers ran down her spine, and she instinctively arched her back, letting him take more of her breast with his mouth. It was insanity, pure erotic insanity, giving herself to this guy that she didn't even remember his name, but suddenly at that moment she didn't care.

"Oh god…now I'm sorry I don't remember…" she sighed, as he raised himself over her. The impressive muscles in his arms bunched, and she ran her fingers along his shoulders. Feeling more daring, she let her hands slide down his back, coming to rest against his ass. And he was just as tight there too, and she closed her eyes in appreciation. Hell, she might as well take advantage of this since she was here, and he was so…impressive…

"Like what you're finding there, Meredith?" he asked, his voice rough with desire. "You weren't shy about grabbing me last night when we were dancing…"

"What?" Her eyes snapped open, and he laughed out loud. She blushed, hurriedly moving her hands back to the relatively safe territory of his lower back. "I don't grab…"

"I beg to differ, babe…you were bumping and grinding and taking charge. It's not a bad thing, trust me. I kinda like a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it."

"But…oh god...did I really...?" Meredith had a dim recollection then of dancing at the club, drinking tequila shooters before the clock struck midnight, throwing caution to the wind as she danced and flirted. Had she really been that uninhibited...and what the hell happened after that? Then she realized he was sliding down her body, and parting her legs, placing soft kisses along her belly and lower. "Wait…!"

He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "_Now _you want to wait?"

"I don't even remember your name," she confessed, biting her lip. "I think I should at least know that before you do what you're going to do…"

"Ah, yes…it's not fair that I remember your name is it?" He winked at her, before tracing one lazy finger along her hip and down her thigh. Meredith twitched, her breathing ragged, as he explored her slowly before speaking again. "But it's kind of exciting, isn't it…being touched like this…not even knowing anything about me but how good I can make you feel?" His fingers found their way along her damp folds, sliding just inside of her enough to make her lose track of her thoughts.

"Oh…god…do you do this a lot?" she gasped, her hips bucking.

"Fucking?" he grinned. "As much as possible…"

"Damnit…I mean…waking up with someone like this?"

"I confess, I have a weakness for women…I like to make them feel good, I like to watch them come and moan and give themselves up to the pleasure."

Meredith gulped. "Ohmigod…are you a male escort?"

This drew a bigger laugh. "Oh hell no, sweetheart…you don't owe me anything but your body and your orgasm…so come for me now…" His mouth landed along her skin, adding to the torment, and his tongue flicked over her, finding that spot that throbbed. It sent Meredith into a tailspin of bliss, and she exploded into a sudden orgasm that took her by surprise. As she rode the lingering waves of pleasure, he managed to grab a condom from the side of the bed and sheath himself before he moved into her, making her cry out for more. "Just like that, honey…hell yes…" he urged her, as she wrapped around him.

The world spun away, as they rocked together, their mouths colliding in a long, hungry kiss. His tongue invaded and danced with hers, and all she could do was hang on and let him take control. His hips ground against hers, as they slid together, their bodies hot and damp with sweat. He knew just how to retreat and then thrust again, each time giving her just a little more depth. Meredith gave up trying to keep track of how many times she came - it all rolled together into one long intense rush of delight. Her nails dug into his back, and she felt his body tense, ready for his own release.

"Harder…don't stop…" she begged him, matching his desire, desperate to give him just as much as he gave her. If this was just a one-night stand, she was damn well going to make it memorable. "Now…just…oh god now…." He pushed into her in one last thrust, and she welcomed all of his heat, coming again as he lost himself with a low growl of satisfaction.

"Damn, woman…this is a helluva way to wake up," he groaned, falling against her and rolling them over to lay side by side. He kissed her again, as their breathing slowed and sanity returned.

"You can say that again," she sighed. "Now are you going to tell me your name?"

"It's Derek. Derek Shepherd…" he replied, taking her hand. "Nice to meet you…"

"Ass…" she muttered, rolling her eyes. Then she gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Derek Shepherd…? As in Derek Shepherd, the divorce lawyer?"

"The one and only," he smirked.

Meredith sat up and pushed away from him, swinging her feel off the side of the bed. She grabbed the sheet and yanked it away from him, wrapping it around her body. "How the hell did I end up here with you? Of all people…"

He frowned, propping himself up on one elbow, totally unconcerned that he was left naked after she took the sheet away. "What did I say wrong?"

Meredith studiously avoided looking anywhere but at his face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate you." She turned to march away, trying to maintain an air of dignity, but she tripped over the edge of the sheet, ruining the effect.

"Careful there, darling," he said, watching her catch herself, and try to keep the sheet from unraveling. "I have to admit, I don't usually get that kind of response after fucking…"

"Well, it's just fucking isn't it?" she muttered. "And I'm leaving…" She scooped up her dress, and pulled her panties from beneath his pants.

"Wait…at least tell me what you hate about me…"

"Just that I hate lawyers…and especially slimy divorce lawyers…how could I have let myself do this?" Meredith stormed away, towards the door, snatching up her shoes along the way. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she shook her head angrily. She found her way into the bathroom and slammed the door forcefully. "Stupid stupid Meredith…" she muttered, peering into the mirror at her reflection. Her hair was a tangled mess around her face, and any trace of makeup was long gone. Her skin was flushed and her mouth looked bruised and pouty from Derek's hard kisses, and her eyes were rimmed in black mascara.

"You need your head examined, girl," she sighed. "Even if he was damn good in bed…you are not going to give him the satisfaction of falling all over him. So what if he's got muscles on top of muscles, and his mouth is decadent…" She kept talking to herself as she freshened up as best she could, and putting on her clothes. The dress was wrinkled and smelt like champagne, but it would have to do. Now all she needed was her purse and her cell phone, and she could call someone to get her the hell out of here.

When she opened the door, she found Derek waiting for her, a wolfish grin on his face. His black dress pants were in place, hanging low on his hips, but that was all he was wearing. He crossed his arms over his chest, and met her gaze steadily. "Still mad?" he asked. "And do you always talk to yourself?"

"Yes, and yes…" she replied, marching past him, determined to get out of here before she did something stupid again.

"Your purse is by the front door, where you dropped it last night," he called out, and she gritted her teeth. "But I can drive you home, if you want…"

"Forget it, I would hate to put you out," she muttered, snatching her purse up from the foyer floor, and rummaging for her cell phone. She flipped it open and was relieved to see there was still a sliver of battery life left. Stabbing the small buttons without thinking, she dialed Izzie's cell phone number.

"Izzie? Thank god you're home…I need a ride…"

"Mer…this isn't a good time," Izzie whispered, and Meredith sighed. "I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Just kick him out of bed and come get me."

Izzie giggled, and Meredith could hear a masculine voice in the background, low and seductive, and she realized that Izzie wasn't going anywhere right now. "Mer…I'm sorry, but Mark just isn't letting me go anywhere right now."

"Fine. Just remember this the next time you need me to come and rescue you," Meredith hissed in warning.

"I'll make it up to you…" Then Izzie's voice trailed off, lost in a whoosh of air and more giggles, and the sound of rustling sheets. Meredith snapped her phone shut in irritation. Phoning Cristina wouldn't be much better, she decided, and tried to think of the number for a cab company.

"Need a ride?" Derek asked, from behind her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, aren't you the astute lawyer? I'm just calling a cab, if you'll tell me the address here. Then I'll be on my way…"

"Meredith…let me take you home. It's the least I can do," he offered, and she eyed him suspiciously. He sounded sincere, but she knew his type far too well. Her cousin had gone through a nasty divorce not long ago, and the memory of it left a bad taste in Meredith's mouth. Still, she wanted to leave, and god only knew how long a cab would be on New Year's Day, after all.

"Fine…" she acquiesced, none too gracefully, tapping her foot on the tile floor.

"Good," Derek grinned, crossing the space to join her. He'd thrown on a sweater and leather jacket, and he managed to look drop-dead sexy, much more so than should be legal. "It's the least I can do after dragging you here for a night of decadent sex."

"Just save the boyish charm for someone else," she groaned. "I'm immune."

"Really? And here I thought you enjoyed our time together…was I wrong?" He took her hand and drew her closer to him. This time he kissed her softly, his mouth a warm promise. "Maybe I need to start this all over again…"

Meredith's knees went weak. "Start what…?"

"The art of seduction." He winked at her. "Don't you think you could handle a purely sexual relationship? No strings attached?"

"You just want a physical relationship, not a romantic one…"

"True, but are you willing to give it a try? I'm not asking for your heart, here, Meredith...just some fun...not everything lasts, so we should enjoy this while we can. Don't deny we have a connection here."

Meredith bit her lip, torn between wanting to give in to the promise of pleasure beneath the surface of his offer, and the realization that he was just a playboy, ready to take what he could from her before moving on. Her eyes met his, and she shivered. "Maybe…" she hedged. "Just for fun?" She could do this...she could live in the moment...right?

"Just for making each other feel good," he agreed, kissing her again.

"Well, then…I guess there's nothing wrong with that…" she sighed. "But I still hate you…"

"Of course you do," he grinned, whistling a little as he walked her outside to his car. This was going to be interesting..


	2. Just an Affair

**Thanks for the positive feedback so far! I know...this story isn't deep or dark or full of drama (well a wee bit of drama at some point) - it's all just for fun. So read, review, enjoy...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – Just an Affair… **

"Are you out of your mind, Meredith?" Izzie asked, as they sat together at the bar at Joe's two nights later. "Derek Shepherd…the divorce lawyer…wants to have an affair with you?" Her eyebrows went up as she considered this bit of news. Despite the fact they lived in the same house, this was the first time they'd really talked since Meredith came home on New Year's Day.

"An affair yeah…I call it a bad romance more than anything…" Meredith countered, toying with her shot glass. "But Iz, you should just see his body…ohmigod…he is hot...totally ripped...the kind of body that just makes me melt..."

"Well, so long as the sex is good…enjoy it while you can. He's well known for his women, from what I read in the gossip column…just so you're aware of what you're getting into."

"I can take care of myself."

"Sure…and you disappeared with him after dirty dancing at the party without telling me or Cristina."

"Hello...?" Meredith's tone was accusing. "You were all wrapped up in Mark's arms, you wouldn't have noticed anything else...I was just looking for a little fun...as far as I can remember anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Izzie grinned, unrepentent. "And you were lip-locked at the stroke of midnight, so I should have realized..."

"Besides…it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"Does he know how much you hate lawyers?"

"Um, yes…I kind of said that…" Meredith bit her lip, recalling that part of the conversation.

"He must be a glutton for punishment, then."

"I think he sees me as a challenge."

"Just be careful, Mer. I don't want you to get hurt." Izzie eyed her friend, who always seemed to fall into relationships without thinking of the consequences.

Meredith held up her hand. "I swear…no falling in love…this is just sex."

"I'll remind you about that in a couple weeks, and in the meantime, I'll keep the tequila ready, just in case." She lifted her own shot glass at the moment, waving Joe over for a refill.

"It won't be necessary." Meredith realized her track record wasn't the greatest when it came to men; she was impulsive about getting involved with the wrong guy. Inappropriate men, in inappropriate places...but she learned from her mistakes, right?

At that moment, the door opened behind them, and she turned to see who was coming in. Cristina was supposed to meet them here as well, but she hadn't shown up yet. Probably surfing the emergency room for accident victims to operate on, Meredith mused. But it wasn't Cristina, it was Derek, accompanied by a sleek looking woman, who seemed to be glued to his side. She looked like the high maintenance kind of woman that was just the opposite of herself, and Meredith realized that she could never compete with that. Not that she wanted to, of course.

"Oh oh…" Izzie murmured, catching sight of the couple as well. "What the hell are they doing here? This isn't exactly the 'in' night spot for someone like Shepherd to come to…"

"I don't care. It's not like we're dating…he can go out with anyone he wants..." Meredith sighed, downing the last tequila shot with a flick of her wrist. She was feeling a little light headed again, and figured it was time to head home. It was getting late, and she had to work tomorrow. Being an intern at SGH meant being up early. "I'm gonna go…"

"Okay, Mer, I'll hang out for awhile. Mark said he'd stop in if he got done with surgery on time." She glanced back over to where Derek was sitting in the booth with his date, their heads bent close together. "You want me to keep an eye on him?"

"No…it's good." Meredith slid to her feet, and felt a little wave of dizziness from moving too quickly. "Shit...shouldn't have had that last shot…"

"You need to stick with beer," Izzie giggled, steadying her friend. "Seriously, you okay? I can call you a cab…"

"I'm fine…seriously, Iz. You stay and wait for McSteamy. I'll just go home and sleep...I'll make sure to put my ear plugs in."

"Hey..." Izzie protested, but Meredith had already resolutely pushed forward, keeping her eyes on the door and not on Derek. Yet as she passed by the booth, she couldn't help but chance one peek at him. That was the moment her feet decided to slip from beneath her, and she ended up tripping and pitching forward against his table.

"Well, Dr. Grey…" Derek smirked, looking into her soft green eyes as she landed awkwardly next to him. "Nice of you to drop in here…"

"You ass…" Meredith jumped up, and brushed herself off. "There was water on the floor…must've slipped…"

"Of course you did. Look, I can walk you out, make sure you don't slip again." He started to move to his feet, earning a glare from the woman next to him. "I'll be right back, Whitney, just give me a moment."

"Please don't get up on my account," Meredith protested, despite the tingle in her core at the touch of his hand on hers. He looked far too sexy again, in his designer suit, and far too out of place at Joe's bar. Too far out of her league too.

But Derek was already walking her towards the door, without so much as a backward glance at the woman he'd left behind. "She won't mind. She's not a date, she's a client…"

"Oh…" Meredith felt absurdly relieved. "Okay then…"

"I meant to call you..." Derek murmured.

"Sure you did. And I was just staring at the phone waiting for you..." Meredith rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You always manage to deflate my best intentions," Derek smiled, giving her his best self-deprecating look.

"You didn't have that problem the other night...and your ego could use some deflating," Meredith retorted. She found herself enjoying this.

"My ego is just fine, it's my libido that requires attention right now," he told her, sending a flush of heat to her core. With his hand at the small of her back, they moved across the room and out the door. There was a soft drizzle falling outside, enveloping them in the dampness of the Seattle night. Before she knew it, Derek had her pressed back against the brick wall of the building, around the corner where it was dark and secluded. His mouth crashed into hers in a deep dark kiss that sent her into a tailspin of desire. She was barely able to breathe, grasping at him, feeling the heat building up between them. His hand was between her legs, pushing up under the skirt she'd worn for reasons she hadn't even realized. It was a little rough, and edgy, and it aroused her even more, and she moaned and whimpered against his mouth. His hands moved to her shirt and he ripped it open, buttons flying.

He pushed it back off her shoulders, and she could feel the brick wall scratching her skin, as he kissed his way down to her breasts, biting and licking all at the same time. He had her hair gripped in one hand, while his other one was pulling away her thong impatiently. Meredith sucked in her breath as he thrust his fingers into her, hard and searching. He pushed them into her, faster and more insistent. It was all she could focus on, his fingers and then his teeth scraping her nipples, so hard and erect from the combination of the cold air and her excitement. She stifled her screams against his throat, biting down to keep quiet. "God, don't stop…." she muttered, feeling herself slipping away into the chasm. She shook and spasmed against him, clenching around his fingers. Her head dropped to his chest, and they were both gasping for air. For a moment, neither of them moved. Her skirt was up over her hips, and her shirt was hanging off her shoulders – the skin on her back was stinging from the contact with the bricks.

Then she could feel the rain coming down on them, hard enough to drench them, water running in rivulets down her skin. His white shirt was quickly soaked through, plastered to his skin. Meredith ran her hands along it, feeling his muscles ripple beneath the material, before finding her way to his belt. She needed to touch him, she needed him inside of her, and she couldn't seem to get his pants out of the way fast enough. It was beyond sanity, out here in the rain, but she was past the point of caring. Her hands were shaking and he laughed softly at her impatience, helping to free his cock to her searching fingers. Somehow they managed to get his pants out of the way, and he picked her up and pulled her onto him. Her legs wrapped around him and he slid deep inside of her. The rain was still beating down, as he pushed her back against the wall – damn bricks – and further up into her. He kissed her hard again, and thrusting urgently as her nails scratched his back, urging him to go faster. "Derek, don't stop…" she moaned, desperate for more.

"Ah, godamnit, Meredith….." and she could feel him losing himself in her, pounding harder and bruising her back more as he came into her. She was drowning, dying, moaning as her climax tore through her, meeting his mouth again in a bruising kiss, the level of erotic need satisfied for the moment.

Derek let her relax against him for a moment, as they caught their breath. "Hell, I didn't mean for that to happen…at least, not quite like that..." he muttered, his strong arms supporting her as he slid out away from her. "I just seem to lose control around you somehow." He smoothed her damp hair away from her forehead, and kissed her. "Why is that....?"

"It's just sex, right…" Meredith giggled. "So we get carried away, that's all we're in this for…but what will your client say when you go back inside, as drenched as you are…."

"Good question," he agreed, not really caring at that point. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Meredith knew she would be bruised and sore tomorrow, but it seemed a small price to pay for this unexpected encounter. She adjusted her clothes, looking around, wondering too late if anyone noticed them. "You should get back in there…"

"Yeah," Derek sighed, pulling his clothes back into place, and running a hand through his thick curls. "But, if I were a perfect gentleman, I would drive you home…"

"But you're not, so I'm not expecting that," Meredith giggled.

"Oh, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions about me..." he warned her softly, his mouth skating along her collarbone again, making her body quiver yet again. "I'm much more complex than you imagine..."

"I'm sure you think so," she retorted.

"Still...maybe you shouldn't drive."

"I think I feel more sober now, actually. I think I can manage. You've done that once, I don't expect it every time we do this…." She picked her purse up from where it lay on the ground, and pulled her keys out. "You need to work now, and I need to get some sleep before tomorrow. Early rounds in the morning…"

Derek gave her a fast kiss again before she could walk away. "You intrigue me, Meredith Grey….you should send me packing and yet here we are…"

"Here we are," she agreed. "I know this is just for fun, Derek. We're both adults, both aware of what we're doing, so let's not make it more than it is…"

"Right…absolutely…" Derek watched her move away from him, and he felt strangely like following her. He never did that, he was always the love'em and leave'em guy…he enjoyed women, gaining their surrender to his touch, giving and taking pleasure equally. He never fell for any woman, no matter how intriguing. That just wasn't his style. What was it about this one that was so different?

As he slicked his wet hair back, and shook the rain off his jacket, he saw her jump nimbly into an older Jeep. He waited until she started it, making sure she was really able to navigate the parking lot, before heading back into the warmth of Joe's. He would need to sooth some ruffled feathers of his client, but she needed his legal expertise in her divorce too much to be too angry.


	3. Enjoyment isn't Always Intimacy

**Thanks as always to everyone that was kind enough to review - you are the best!**

**Now, I've just watched the S6 finale...and I'm still kind of shell shocked...I think we need something light and flirty and sexy to tide us over the summer here...this story may be longer than anticipated, just to give us all a happy place to go to. (At least, I think it's a happy place LOL...) **

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 - Enjoyment isn't Always Intimacy**

Meredith stood under the pulsing shower in the morning, reliving the unexpected encounter with Derek the night before. Her body tingled in remembrance, and the little stinging marks on her back reminded her forcefully how uninhibited she'd been. "Oh Meredith…you're losing your mind, getting involved with him…" she sighed, rinsing shampoo out of her hair. But she hummed to herself just the same, wondering when she would see him again. If he wanted a no-strings attached kind of affair, she was damn well going to give it to him. They were both adults, both capable of enjoying just the physical side of things…her heart wasn't going to be involved this time.

By the time she was dressed and heading to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, she could hear Izzie and Mark in the other bedroom, and she grinned to herself. They were definitely loud, and enthusiastic, and it didn't bother her as much as other times. She glanced at her watch, nearly 6 a.m. – it wouldn't be long before the two of them would be staggering into the kitchen, needing coffee and eye drops to revive themselves to face the day.

"Hey Iz," she nodded, as she sipped her own coffee fifteen minutes later. "Here…" She shoved a cup across the table, along with the plate of muffins Izzie had made the day before. Mark followed closely behind Izzie, pulling his jacket on hurriedly and he took a cup of coffee thankfully.

"Ah, thank you Meredith…you're a lifesaver…" he murmured.

"You look way too cheerful," Izzie muttered, inhaling the caffeine. "You must've had a good sleep…"

"Hmm…eventually…" Meredith said, raising her eyebrows suggestively over her coffee cup.

"Wait…you mean you saw Derek last night anyway?" Izzie asked, her eyes widening.

"Oh yeah…"

"Derek?" Mark asked, raising one eyebrow, looking at Meredith as he slathered butter on one of the muffins. "You mean the guy you were dancing with at the party?"

"Yes, Derek Shepherd…"

"Shepherd the divorce attorney?"

"Yes…one and the same. You know him?"

"Just by reputation."

"It's just for sex," Izzie told him, with a wink.

"Oh, just like us," he teased her, winking back.

"Exactly." Meredith finished her coffee. "I gotta run – so do you, Iz. Bailey's gonna be waiting."

Mark glanced at his watch. "I have early surgery too…" He stood up, and kissed Izzie on the cheek, just that casual, see you later, kind of kiss, and she squeezed his hand as he left.

"You have that look," Meredith sighed, as they cleaned up the few dishes, and filled their travel mugs with the rest of the coffee.

"What? What look?"

"That kind of dreamy, falling in love kind of look."

"I do not…I'm not falling in love," Izzie protested. "Interns don't fall in love with attendings, just like interns don't fall in love with powerful divorce lawyers…no time, Mer…."

"I'm not the one falling in love this time, and the sex was hot and dirty last night," Meredith giggled.

"Give, Meredith…I want details…"

"Sheesh…you sound like Cristina," Meredith groaned, rolling her eyes. "But it was hot…outside Joe's….in the rain…."

"Seriously? Ohmigod, Mer…just when I think you're boring, you rise…" Izzie grinned at her friend, as they hurried outside to her Jeep. "Are you seeing him again?"

"Oh I think so…I'm going to use him just the way he thinks he wants me to…"

"That sounds kind of cold."

"Just sex, Izzie…just sex…"

* * *

Derek sat in the big easy chair in his partner's office. He steepled his fingers together, thinking about Meredith.

"You have that look…" Addison commented, looking over her glasses at him.

"What look?"

"That little smirk that means you've met a new woman...or should I say 'fucked' a new woman…"

"Oh, I have…."

"Does it ever get old for you…?"

"I enjoy women, Addi…I don't deny it…"

"Enjoying isn't the same as intimacy."

"And intimacy isn't always enjoyment…" Derek countered.

"How would you know? You never stick with one woman long enough to find out," Addison pointed out. She knew Derek well enough, having gone to law school with him, and then starting the firm with him. Oh they had their little fling too, but that was a long time ago, and things were different now. "I think you need to meet a woman that's your equal, make you realize what it's like." She tapped her pen thoughtfully against the papers on her desk.

"I'm hurt, Addison. I'm capable of being sincere."

Addison stifled a laugh, her emerald eyes full of mirth. "You…Derek Shepherd, sincere? What color is the sky in your world?"

"Why do I even talk to you?" he groaned, getting to his feet. "I admit, she's not the same as the rest of the women I've dated, and yet she's completely willing to have a no-strings attached affair…"

"Well, maybe she is more your equal than I realized…I'll keep the Scotch on hand for when she dumps you…" She smirked at Derek's expression, before he walked away.

"Not gonna happen, Addi…" he retorted, as he headed out the door.

"Oh I can't wait…" she murmured, still smirking as she returned to her notes.

* * *

Before lunch at SGH, Meredith was paged to the nurse's station, where a large bouquet of roses was drawing attention, and a little group of nurses was admiring the velvety soft flowers. "Oh, look…Dr. Grey…!" Olivia called out, waving the card. "These are for you!"

"What?" She exchanged a look with Meredith, taking the little envelope. "Oh my god…from Derek…" She clapped one hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide with surprise.

"Seriously?" Izzie snatched the card away, and read the scrawled message. "Oohh…he likes you…"

"Just sex," Meredith reminded her, taking the bouquet along with her to the locker room. "And he wants more, so he's sucking up."

"And you're still willing to go along with this?"

"Maybe…we'll see how far he's willing to go…" Meredith winked.

"How far who is willing to go where?" Cristina demanded, charging through the locker room door and catching the tail end of the conversation. "What did I miss?"

"Meredith's got a lover…" Izzie commented, with a sing song lilt to her voice.

"What?" Cristina's eyebrows rose dramatically. "That is so unfair…it's been so long since I've been laid, I forgot what it's like…"

"But you got to scrub in on that last cardiac surgery…you always said that's as good as sex…" Izzie pointed out, tying her hair back.

"Don't give me that," Cristina sighed. "You and McSteamy fuck like bunnies…you're not deprived either."

Izzie giggled. "I have to agree there."

"So, who are you seeing, Meredith? Tell me it's some studly firefighter…"

"Mmmhmmm…he's a lawyer…"

"Oh puh-lease…a lawyer? Are you outta your mind?"

"No…"

"He sent her flowers…"

"Seriously?"

Meredith nodded. "He's just sucking up…I'm not falling for him. I've had my heart broken so many times I stopped keeping track…it's just for sex this time…"

"You saw him at the party," Izzie whispered to Cristina, as they walked out of the locker room, to where Dr. Bailey waited for them. "The one Meredith was all over…"

"Oohh…that one…you go girl…" Cristina smirked, just before Bailey gave them a look that effectively silenced their gossip.

Meredith smiled to herself. Oh yeah, she was going with this one all right.

* * *

At the end of the evening, she juggled her keys and a cup of coffee in her hands as she struggled to open the front door. Izzie was working a late shift, and then staying over with Mark, so the house would be quiet. Blissfully quiet, Meredith smirked.

"Need some help?"

"Ack…!" Meredith whirled around, nearly dropping her coffee in the process. "Shit, Derek…you scared the crap outta me! Do you have to sneak up on people?"

He leaned closer, a devilish grin on his lips. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." He took the keys from her hands and opened the locks, pushing the door open. They stepped inside, his hand at her arm. "I tried to call you…but your voicemail is full…"

"Crap, I keep meaning to check that…" she confessed, fumbling around for the light. She fell back against him, against the solid muscle beneath the elegant suit he wore. He grabbed her arms to steady her, and they stood close together in the dim light of the front hallway. The sudden contact of their bodies jolted through Meredith, and she could feel his muscular body tight against her very intimately. Before she could say anything else, he had her in his arms, kissing her hard. Her lips parted easily, and he hungered for more of her mouth. With a soft growl, he gathered her closer and kissed her harder. He moved her back towards the door and pressed her up against it. Capturing her hands, he raised her arms and pinned her back. His mouth ravaged hers, and then explored her throat as she ground her hips up against him.

His mouth found the warm skin on her chest, and the tops of her breasts that swelled from the scoop neck of her sweater. Her breathing quickened, the sudden wetness between her legs making her writhe against him. He kissed her mouth again, their tongues probing harder. A tremor went along her spine as he let her hands go, and pulled the sweater over her head, so that he was able to bury his face between her breasts. Meredith gasped and arched towards him, her hands in his hair. Her feet fought for traction on the smooth tile floor as they continued to grope and kiss.

Frantically, she pulled at the buttons on his shirt, popping them open so that she could touch him. His hands were on the waistband of her jeans, pulling the zipper down and sliding them down her hips, her silky thong going down with them. The moment his fingers made contact with her wetness, she felt a small climax shoot through her and it left her trembling against his hand. Then his fingers were inside of her, and she whimpered and ground herself into him for more. She clung to him as the spasms rocked her body. With shaking hands, she reached for him. "Derek…" she started to say, but he placed his finger over her lips.

"Shh…is there anyone else home?" he asked, as he lifted her up easily.

Meredith shook her head silently, winding her arms around his neck.

"Good…" he grinned, carrying her over to the sofa. "Let's not waste this opportunity then…you're all mine for now," he whispered, then lowered his head and kissed Meredith's forehead, her eyelids and down to her lips. Then he rained kisses again to the hollow of her throat, feeling the wild beating of her pulse. His fingers found the softer skin of her belly and along the top edge of the thong. Then his lips were on her breasts, and he flicked his tongue against the erect nipples, while he pushed the lace out of the way.

Meredith whimpered and arched her back, needing more and more, as Meredith undid the bra clasp to reveal more flesh to his touch. He cupped both breasts together and feathered little kisses across them both, feeling Meredith's breath coming faster as her hips pushed higher against him. He could sense her warm wetness, and he moved his mouth lower to taste her there. "Oh God, Derek, don't stop," she moaned, writhing up to meet his searching tongue. Her whole body was tingling from the want she felt, and he licked and teased her clit, tongue and fingers both bringing her close to edge several times. Crying and shaking, Meredith pushed up harder against his mouth. He lifted his head and their eyes met, and he enjoyed the sight of her flushed skin, as he slid his fingers deeper into her. "Oh my God, MORE!" she demanded, spreading wider for him. She finally screamed and arched her back up even higher and lost total control, the depth of her orgasm washing over her.

Meredith opened her eyes and looked up, as Derek moved towards her to kiss her deeply, and she tasted her own wetness on his lips. He made a low growl of male need in his throat and sat up again, and pulled his shirt away. He couldn't stand not being able to feel her warm flesh against his own any longer. The touch of their naked skin was like an electric current, and he felt on fire as Meredith ran her hands down his chest. His cock was swollen and aching so badly at that moment he could barely think of anything but getting her mouth there. Pulling away, he stood up and shed the rest of his clothes, and then lowered himself back down on top of her. He took both of her wrists, pinning her arms above her head, and he took his belt and tied her hands together.

"Derek, what are you doing…" she whispered, but her words trailed off as he moved up her body until she was able to take him in her mouth. His own body was shaking as her tongue traced circles around the shaft, and then the head of his cock, teasing and stroking. Her tiny teeth grazed him lightly and he felt the start of his own orgasm tingling already. Before he lost it, he made himself back away from her lips, and slid himself in between her breasts, which he pressed together. He slid slowly himself back and forth between the warm flesh, now wet from sweat. He leant down to kiss her again as he continued to thrust against her. She wanted to touch him, but couldn't wiggle free of the belt, and she arched up higher, her tongue meeting his again.

"Damn, Meredith…" he muttered, sitting up quickly to pull her into his lap, so that she straddled him. Her breath was lost, as he thrust upwards, deep inside of her, and she was able to slide her arms around his neck and hold onto him. She wrapped her legs around him and he drove into her again, holding her mouth captive. They rocked together, and she met his every thrust eagerly, anxious for the release that was ready to explode. Faster and harder they moved together, his lips on hers, until the fever engulfed them, their bodies slick with sweat. She was shaken to her core from the intensity, and she was limp in his arms as he kissed her temple. "So fucking good, Meredith…god…the way you make me feel…"

Finally, she was able to move, and he loosened her hands from the belt and laid her back down on the cushions, his body across hers possessively. He stroked her hair as she caught her breath. "You make me a little crazy…" she giggled, her body still throbbing from the sensations, and a little shocked at what they just did.

"Nothin' wrong with being crazy sometimes," he murmured lazily. "That's always been my principle..."

"We need food," she sighed, and she managed to wiggle out from beneath him before he could grab her back against him. She picked his shirt up from the floor, and put it on, heading towards the kitchen, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Are you coming?" Again, it struck her that he was so totally at ease in his own body, lying naked on the sofa, with that masculine look of satisfaction on his face.

Derek propped himself up on one elbow, giving her a wicked grin. "I thought we just did, honey..." he teased her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass...!" she called out, sauntering into the kitchen, certain he would follow her...


	4. Chocolate Pudding & Tequila

**Thanks everyone...you know how much I adore MerDer together, and I think we need some of this sweet, sexy story to keep us going over the summer. For now, enjoy the rest of their evening here...reviews gratefully accepted!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Four - Chocolate Pudding & Tequila**

Meredith hummed to herself as she opened the fridge, scanning the contents critically. God, but they needed to buy some real food….there was nothing but leftover pizza and Chinese takeout…and tequila and beer… She bent over, rummaging for the last eggs that were sitting in their case on the bottom shelf.

"Nice view…" Derek whistled, and she turned around to look at him, where he was leaning against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed, dress slacks slung low on his hips. All of that lean, toned chest was on display, and her fingers itched to trace that taut definition all over again. She couldn't seem to get enough of touching him.

"Not bad yourself…" she murmured, setting the egg carton on the counter. Her body tingled with anticipation as he stalked across the floor to her. He caught her around the waist, picking her up easily. She made a little squeak of surprise, before he set her onto the island. The kitchen was dimly lit from the light over the stove, and it seemed cozy and warm being there with him.

Placing his hands on either side of her, Derek leaned down to kiss her, slowly tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, which set off more little shivers down her spine. When he finally drew back, she was breathless again, having lost track of what she had been doing before he joined her. Nothing else seemed to matter but having those hands on her again, and fitting herself around that erection that was demanding attention again. Damn, but the man had amazing recovery time.

"Didn't you say something about food?" he asked her, running his fingers along the inside of her thighs, coming to rest at her hips.

"Huh?" She couldn't formulate anything more coherent at the moment, mesmerized by the intoxicating blue of his eyes, combined with the way he was touching her made her brain short-circuit.

"If you're going to seduce me again, woman, I might need something to keep my strength up."

Meredith blinked, "Oh, right, food-"

Derek chuckled softly, tipping her chin up. "You okay, Meredith?"

"I think so…this isn't what I was expecting this evening..." Meredith leaned back, letting his shirt fall away from her. "There is something else you can have right now…" she murmured suggestively.

"Getting rather insatiable, aren't you?" Derek asked, his eyes hot as he contemplated her nearly naked body displayed for him. Just as delectable as ever in her eagerness to go along with his demands.

"You seem to make me lose all my inhibitions…."

"Well, then, let's see what else we can find to add to the enjoyment…" Derek backed away from her for a moment. "Don't move…I have plans for you…"

Meredith stared at his toned back as he searched through the fridge. "Not much in there, babe…" she called out, her body humming in anticipation.

"No…but there is this…" He held up a couple of cups of chocolate pudding that she'd overlooked earlier. "I can improvise…" Giving her a wicked look, he scooped out some of the pudding, and smeared it over her breasts, taking time to decorate her nipples with small dabs. From there, he trailed down across her belly, making her gasp from the shock of the chill. He leaned over and began to lick it away from her, over her hard nipples, his tongue stroking and licking, the sweet chocolate melding with the taste of her. He left wet trails along her body, making her moan and giggle alternately.

"Hungry, Derek?" she teased him, arching her back, thrusting her breasts towards him.

"Hmmm…" he paused, considering. "I could eat something…" he said suggestively, rubbing the heel of his hand over her damp pussy. "Something wet and hot…"

"So what's stopping you?" Meredith taunted him.

"Just admiring the view," he murmured, before dipping his head and stroking his tongue over her damp folds, tasting her juice mixed with the chocolate, more wet and creamy than ever. Deeper and deeper, his tongue ravaged her, sucking on her clit, feeling the spasm of her core as she started to climax. Coming hard, bucking and moaning as he kept up the torment, until she was limp with pleasure.

"Oh my god…" Meredith sighed, wondering why he was able to make her lose all of her inhibitions so easily. She was fighting to keep her control, but he was doing things to her she never anticipated.

"Two can play this little game, Derek…" she murmured, moving away from him and grabbing one of the pudding cups.

"What d'you have in mind, babe?"

Meredith just grinned at him, unzipping his pants in a swift motion. "You think you're the only one who can do this?" She smiled sweetly at him, as she spread some of the creamy cold pudding over his cock. Derek flinched at the sensation, but stood still, while she dropped to her knees in front of him. Her warm tongue contrasted with the cold, and his head went back at the feel of it. She swirled around the sensitive head, and back down along the aching length. His hips flexed in response, driving against her, need more and more. Heat and pressure built up, and he groaned and swore, grabbing the edge of the counter to stay upright.

"Take it all, babe…you do that so good…" he muttered, before the climax started to take over, his blood pounding through his veins, as he lost himself against her lips. His legs shook from the effort of standing, and he sucked his breath in hard, trying to regain some control.

Meredith let him go, slumping to the floor, half laughing, half gasping. Derek looked down at her, a smile on his lips. "You look good," he said, grabbing the bottle of tequila from the counter. He sank down beside her, offering her a drink. Her expression was sated and a little naughty, as he surveyed her appearance. Hair in a tangle, smears of chocolate over her skin, her lips swollen from his hard kisses. She was an intriguing combination of wanton mixed with artlessness; able to match his desires while at the same time making him feel protective of her.

"Now, this is what I call having fun in the kitchen," she giggled, taking the bottle from him. "I'm not going to be able to look at this counter quite the same way again…"

"Just think of me…" he smirked, running a hand over his hair. "Hey, did you like the roses?"

"Oh yes…sorry…" she giggled, the tequila starting to hit her. "They were lovely! You kinda made me forget about that earlier…"

"Too much tequila for you," he said, taking the bottle away from her. "And we still need some real food." He rested his head against the cupboard. Somehow in his experience with women, this was the first time he had been naked in the kitchen, sharing a bottle of tequila, with chocolate pudding the only sustenance available. Then he grinned, unable to keep from laughing at the situation.

"What?"

"This has been quite an evening…you are an incredible woman, Meredith Grey…" he finally said, controlling the laughter.

"Yeah, that's me…" she agreed, with a little hiccup. "Don't you forget that either…"

"Oh I don't intend to," he assured her. "Definitely not…" He leaned towards her again, wiping a small smear of chocolate from the corner of her mouth before kissing her again. She tasted sweet and tart, a mixture of chocolate and tequila, as she met his tongue with her own. His hands moved into her hair, pulling her even closer, until she was crawling into his lap.

"Can you stay for awhile yet?" Meredith asked finally, coming up for air.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be," he replied. "But you will owe me breakfast after this, you know."

"Works for me," she giggled, as he disentangled her from his lap, and helped her stand up. "Take me to bed, Derek…"

* * *

Derek woke up a few hours later, still tangled with Meredith's body, her hair spread across the pillows. For a moment, he was content to stay there, thinking of the sweet intimacy they had together. She had found a way past some of his usual defenses, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Then she shifted beside him, and a series of soft little snores escaped her. Derek grinned in the darkness, as she continued to punctuate her breathing. This was his cue to leave.

He dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder, and eased himself out of bed. Meredith mumbled something in her sleep, curling around the abandoned pillows. For a second, he looked down at her, before grabbing his pants from the floor. The rest of his clothes were still abandoned on the sofa, and he quietly made his way down the stairs to finish dressing. He went back to the kitchen and found a notepad and pen, scrawling a short note for her and propping it alongside the coffee pot where he knew she would find it when she woke up.

In the morning, Meredith woke up at the insistent buzzing of the alarm clock, and she swatted at it impatiently. Her head throbbed a little from the tequila she'd consumed, and she sat up, rubbing her temples. "Damn…" she murmured, closing her eyes briefly. Hazy, sensual images of the previous night flooded her consciousness then, and she grinned. But then she realized Derek wasn't there, and the house was still and quiet. "Well, shouldn't be surprised…" she sighed, slipping out of bed and grabbing her robe. She padded down to the kitchen to start the coffee before her shower, and found the little note there.

_Meredith…taking a rain check on breakfast…I'll call you…_

_p.s. you're cute when you're snoring…_

"Ass…" Meredith muttered, starting the coffee. "But I guess I knew that would happen. It's just sex, after all…and I do NOT snore…"


	5. A Fine Line Between Love & Hate

**Here's another steamy little encounter for you...emotions are running high...is it just sex? Or is it becoming something more...?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five – Fine Line Between Love & Hate**

_Two nights later…_

"So you're still having sex with that lawyer?" Cristina asked Meredith as they sat at the bar in Joe's. "You really need to give me details, Mer…I need to live vicariously through your sex life. My last date didn't appreciate that I left during dinner so that I could assist Bailey on an emergency surgery..." She tossed back the tequila shot with a snap of her wrist.

"Well, you do have your priorities," Meredith agreed. "I might do the same thing, if I were ever out on an actual 'date'..." She held up her fingers in an air quote on the last word.

"Very true, but c'mon, you must have something you can tell me..."

"What kind of details?"

"Well…he's got such a reputation around Seattle…he must be pretty well _endowed_…" Cristina smirked over the rim of her glass.

"Cristina!" Meredith protested, but then she giggled. "I won't say I'm complaining, that's for sure…"

Cristina raised one expressive eyebrow. "Really? That must be why he has so many women falling over him…"

"Are you trying to piss me off? Cuz I really don't care…we aren't exclusive, he can see anyone he wants to." Meredith tossed her hair over her shoulder, trying to portray her utter disinterest in any of Derek's women. "I know what he's like."

"Oh good, because I saw him on TV the last night, escorting some rich socialite to that big charity dinner. I'm surprised you didn't see that."

"She's probably a client." Still, they hadn't been together since the night of pudding and tequila. He had phoned as promised, but he hadn't made any plans to see her. Obviously too busy with other things.

"Probably, sure…" Cristina nodded knowingly.

"I don't care, anyway. Just because he's good in bed, and can make me scream in more ways than any other guy doesn't mean I care about him…" But Meredith felt a little twinge of jealousy at the thought of Derek doing all those decadent sexy things to someone else.

"Good…then you won't yell at him when he sits down beside you," Cristina smirked, looking over her shoulder, catching sight of the object of their conversation striding through the evening crowd of patrons. More than one woman cast lingering glances at him as he passed by, but he was obviously on a mission to get to Meredith.

"What? He's here?" Meredith turned around, meeting Derek's warm blue eyes.

"Looking for me?" he asked easily, sliding onto the stool beside Meredith. His lips brushed her cheek quickly on his way by, and she felt an involuntary little ripple of desire. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm Cristina Yang...I work with Meredith..." Cristina offered her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you...I've heard soooo much about you..."

"Nice to know my reputation precedes me," Derek grinned, before turning his attention back to Meredith. "You know, you really need to check your voicemail more often…it's still full. I figured you might be here, though."

"I wasn't looking for you…I'm sure I'm not the only woman you're entertaining." Meredith was determined not to act needy, not to give him the pleasure of knowing she cared if he was there or not. Sex without strings was getting to be tricky, she acknowledged. "But since you're here, then drink. That's what people do in bars – they drink!" She raised her glass towards Joe for a refill. "More tequila!"

Joe brought the bottle over and poured another shot for her. He glanced at Derek, who shrugged resignedly. "Just bring me a Scotch, a double…" He sipped it slowly, wondering what happened to make her upset. The alcohol soon burnt away any reluctance on his part to pressure her, and he touched her arm. "Meredith…just what the hell is wrong?"

"No...Talking..." she murmured, still not looking at him, "you're ruining my perfect drunk."

Derek frowned and made eye contact with Cristina behind Meredith's back. She just shrugged, unable to provide any help. He returned his gaze to his glass and downed a few more drinks, as Meredith continued with the tequila. Nobody spoke.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Derek rose to his feet a little unsteadily, and grabbed her shoulder so she had to turn to look at him. "Mer, whatever has you pissed at me I would like to know the reason. I thought we had something between us." He took her face and kissed her lips hard, forcing her mouth open. He could taste the tart tang of tequila on her tongue as he stroked against her urgently. The sudden attack took her by surprise and she responded involuntarily at first, then with increasing passion. She rose off the barstool to put her arms around his neck and pull him closer. Derek pushed her back against the bar, bending her backwards while grinding his hips against hers, giving her a clear indication of how much he wanted her.

Coming up for air, she glanced down at his crotch, while the other bar patrons clapped and whistled. "Satisfied?" she smirked, tequila and lust fogging her thoughts equally at that point.

"Not yet," Derek retorted angrily, not caring how it sounded.

Meredith gasped, and raised her arm to slap his face, but he caught her hand, and they stared at each other, chests heaving and breathing hot and ragged.

Cristina jumped up and tried to break them apart. "Maybe you two should just go home. I can drive you."

"NO!" both Derek and Meredith said simultaneously, not taking their eyes off of each other.

"We need to talk," Derek finally said, pulling Meredith with him, tossing some cash on the bar for the drinks. They stumbled outside, Meredith half giggling, half indignant.

"And there goes my entertainment for the evening..." Cristina commented to Joe, who came to collect the empty glassware.

"No good can come of that," he observed, watching them leave.

"Ah...they'll be all right...five bucks says there won't be much talking," Cristina smirked. "One more shot, Joe..."

"You got it, Dr. Yang..."

* * *

Outside next to Derek's BMW sedan, he fumbled for the keys and opened the car door. "You make me crazy, Meredith," he told her, pushing her backwards against it. "Tell me what's wrong…why are you so upset?"

"I don't know...you just think you're so damn hot!" she retorted, eyes flashing, unable to stop the words from tumbling out. Part of her was enjoying this little tiff, and the rest of her was burning up in need for him. And he looked too damn gorgeous, his thick black hair tousled from his hand raking through it in irritation, and his eyes flashing blue sparks. After all the women he must have known, how could he really want to be with her?

"You wanted me anyway!" he countered, holding her hands tightly.

"You're just a manwhore!"

"You didn't complain before!"

"You snuck out in the middle of the night!"

"You were snoring!"

"I don't snore!"

"Oh, I beg to differ!"

"Are you turned on?"

"Hell yes..."

For a moment, they just stared at each other again, breathing ragged, the sexual tension between them at the boiling point. With a low growl, he pushed her into the backseat, and fell onto her, managing to close the door behind him. Meredith pulled her shirt over her head, and put her hands on her breasts, offering them up to him.

"Okay, honey…sometimes you should think before you talk…" he muttered, intent on her half naked body.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she taunted, her bottom lip in her teeth. She pinched her nipples and watched his reaction. "Fuck me, Derek," she implored. She raised her hips and pulled the zipper of her jeans down, wiggling them off her hips, taking the panties with them. Her hand went to her pussy, parting the swollen lips and thrusting her fingers in, as her other hand massaged her breasts.

"You want me, Derek, you want all of this," she moaned, playing with herself, rolling her hips and closing her eyes. Derek watched, mesmerized as she brought herself to a small climax, so dazed that he almost forgot to join her. Watching her fingers slide in and out, wetter and wetter each time they came out of her. "Are you just going to watch me, or get down here and fuck me?" she demanded.

Derek threw off his clothes in one swift motion, falling onto her again in a fever. He put his mouth on her breast, and bit her nipple hard. Any anger that had sizzled between them had manifested itself into passion instead, and he couldn't control his actions.

"Hell, Meredith I had no idea you could be such a cock tease," he growled against her skin. He kissed her belly, and flicked his tongue across the wet folds that parted so easily for him. He licked the tips of her fingers that still slid between the damp folds, sending her into nearly mindless thrills. He stroked and tantalized her endlessly, making her come again and again, until he let her go. "I don't know why I put up with you…" he murmured, a little more lazily, watching her belly clench as he continued to toy with her. Touching and teasing, the scent of her arousal on his fingers and his tongue like an aphrodisiac.

"Because you like me," she purred, arching up to meet him. "And you keep coming back for more, so I must be good..."

Derek parted her knees, and slid in between her legs. "You think so?" he asked. "So have your fun with me now…isn't that all we are...just in this for the sex?" And he pushed up and into her, enveloped in her tight heat, his eyes intent on her in the darkness. Once again, she was able to make him forget everything but how much he wanted her, no matter where they were, or how dangerous it could be if someone caught them. The last two days he had tried to convince himself that he could walk away, just like always, but it had proved utterly useless. He'd been distracted constantly, thinking of the way her hair tickled his skin in bed, the way she was giving and sweet, but oh so uninhibited at the same time. Talking to her on the phone only added to his frustration - leading to his tracking her down at Joe's. And this situation...

"Fine!" she said, squeezing around him, making him shudder.

"Fine," he agreed, thrusting into her, and then holding himself up over her. His arms shook and he lowered down slowly, capturing her mouth. Meredith whimpered and met his thrusts, spreading wider and wider for him. Sweat covered them both, and the windows of the car slowly fogged over. She pulled him closer, raking her nails down his back, scratching his ass.

Little cries and whimpers escaped her as they pounded together, his cock large and filling her completely. "Derek, god, don't stop…" she cried out, as her orgasm started to peak, taking her away. He lost himself in her, swallowed up inside of her, as she throbbed around him. Muttering incoherent words of encouragement, then gasping as they fell together, bodies still pulsing from the intense sensation. He pushed the hair out of her eyes. "I hate you," she said finally, "why do you keep being so damn perfect?"

"I don't know, it's a gift," he replied, winking at her. "And I think I hate you too," he added softly.

* * *

_**And thanks as much as ever to everyone for the reviews! You make my day! :o)**_


	6. Office Escapade

**This chapter was inspired by the sexy, but much too short, little scene where Meredith comes to Derek's office after finding out that April had that little crush on him. Where she calls him Chief Shepherd, sitting on his desk...this expands on that theme...hope you enjoy...it's definitely more adult rated than what we got on the show LOL.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six - Office Escapade**

"So, how's things with that new girlfriend?" Addison asked Derek as he poured a cup of coffee. She leaned a little closer to him, pulling the collar of his shirt aside with a little whistle. "Must be good, judging from the size of that hickey…"

"It's just fine," he sighed. "I think."

"Do tell." Addison raised her eyebrows over her coffee cup. "You mean you're still with the same woman after all this time? That's some kind of record for you, isn't it?'

"Don't start with me, Addison."

"Oohh…touchy today?" She couldn't help but tease him just a little bit, as they walked along the corridor.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked, stopping at his office.

"Of course, but this is much more interesting."

"Look, she's driving me crazy, if you must know," Derek admitted. "Just when I think I have her figured out, she does something that totally surprises me. Or she's pissed at me for something I didn't even know I did." He thought of the crazy places they'd been intimate, the way she was able to make him do things he didn't normally do. Having steamy sex in the backseat of his car was just one of those things, and his body felt a wash of heat at that recollection.

"Maybe that's a good thing – you need to have your ego shook up a little bit from time to time…"

"My ego?"

"You're the one that's usually in charge, Derek. You're just having a difficult time accepting the fact she's got your heart in her talented surgeon's hands…"

"Hell no, Addison…I'm not in love with Meredith…it's just physical…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. And I'm still in charge…"

Addison watched him stalk away into his office, and she grinned to herself. He was in denial… no doubt about it.

* * *

"So…this is your office…" Meredith commented, walking along the carpeted hallway on a Sunday afternoon. Rain was beating down outside, and their afternoon escapade to the waterfront had been postponed. Derek decided to swing by his office to pick up some files, so he brought her up with him before heading home. They would need to find some indoor activities to keep themselves occupied, and he was looking forward to having her in his bed, shutting out the rest of the world for awhile.

"So it's just you and your partner?"she asked him.

"Addison, yes…and we share a secretary…it's nothing exciting," he grinned, shaking water from his jacket.

"Still…nice to see where the law is practiced…" she murmured.

"But you hate lawyers," he reminded her. "As you've pointed out once or twice."

Meredith shrugged. "My cousin went through a bad divorce…left me thinking the worst of your profession."

"Really? Well, you know we aren't all like that…"

"You know that old joke…what do you call a thousand lawyers at the bottom of the ocean?"

"A good start…" Derek grimaced, as he ushered her into his office.

"Oh you've heard that one…"

'Several times…" he told her dryly. "Now, just hang on a minute, and we can go." He sat down at this desk, and opened his file drawer.

Meredith shut the door behind her, and unzipped her rain jacket, dropping it to the floor. "Oh…I don't know…maybe we should take advantage of this…" she said softly. "Mr. Shepherd…are you sure you're in a hurry?" Her smile teased him, and he looked at her in surprise.

"Well…maybe not…" he grinned, leaning back in the high back chair, watching her advance slowly.

"Oh good…maybe you want me to take some dictation…can I be your secretary today….?" she murmured, moving between him and the desk. She lifted herself up onto it, spreading her legs apart. "Mr. Shepherd…I'm ready for whatever you want…just tell me how I can serve you…pick up your dry cleaning? Wash your car?" She tossed her hair, giving him a saucy smile.

"Ah, well…if you put it that way…maybe you_ can_ help me with something…" His hand strayed to his belt, pulling it open slowly. "You're doing your best to arouse me, aren't you?"

"Why, Mr. Shepherd…I have no idea what you mean," she gasped, putting her hand to her chest, and toying with the button that held her shirt together across her breasts. Her tongue flicked along her bottom lip, making his blood pressure jump.

"Don't play so innocent, Miss Grey," Derek told her, taking her hand and pulling her closer, falling into whatever little game she was playing.

Meredith paused, watching the play of desire across his face, seeing his eyes darken as they swept over her. She bent over, and he leaned in close to her, his breath fanning her cheek, his hand on hers. "What…am I turning you on, Mr. Shepherd? Do you want to take advantage of me?"

Derek's other hand slid lower, across her ass, and beneath her skirt. Meredith froze, as he explored the curves roughly. "Always, Miss Grey…"

"So you've got me in your office all alone, Mr. Shepherd…maybe you want to show me your legal briefs?" she asked breathlessly, as his fingers danced along the bottom edge of the panties beneath her short skirt.

Derek laughed softly. "Good point, Miss Grey…I have this terrible desire to take you in every way imaginable, until you scream for more. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Oh…" Meredith gasped again, as his fingers suddenly delved between her ass cheeks, sending a little shock along her spine. "What are you doing, Mr. Shepherd?"

"Don't pretend you don't like that," Derek murmured, as she shook beside him. He ran his tongue along the delicate edge of her ear, twisting his fingers against her. "You're teasing me, my dear…what do you expect me to do about that?"

Abruptly, he let her go, and she moaned, the ache in her clit making her dizzy. "I d-don't know, Mr. Shepherd…spank me if I'm not doing what you want?"

"Spanking…now there's an area we haven't explored," Derek noted, pulling her down into his lap. His hand cupped her breast, yanking the shirt apart, so that it gaped open further. He bent his head and snaked his tongue over the cleavage created by the bra, nipping her soft skin as well. Meredith squirmed against his cock, and he bit back a groan. "But if you like that…maybe I can accommodate you…"

"Y-yes…whatever you want," Meredith whimpered, caught between wanting the discipline, and wanting his cock. It bumped against her, and she slid her hand over him.

"Don't distract me," Derek warned her, removing her hand. "You can have that later, as your reward."

"Yes, yes…I'm all yours," Meredith replied, closing her eyes.

Derek shifted so that she had to get off his lap, and he stood beside her, reining in his own desire for the moment. Before she knew what he was going to do, he crashed his lips over hers, and his tongue was in her mouth. Gasping, she responded, kissing him back just as forcefully, meeting his tongue, reaching up on her toes to press against him. As he drew back, she grazed his lips with her teeth, and he jerked. "Naughty naughty….you've just added to your discipline," Derek rubbed his bottom lip slowly.

"So…make me behave…" Meredith taunted him, eager to get into it. Her hands strayed along the buttons on her shirt, undoing them one by one, revealing her upper body to him.

"Ohhh….you will behave," Derek vowed, grabbing her arm and turning her away from him, towards the wall. "Put your hands up, and don't move," he breathed in her ear, his hand running along her body, between her legs, spreading her wider apart. His fingers brushed her hip, suggestive and familiar, giving her a jolt of heat.

"Derek…" Meredith panted, already drenched, so wet for him it wasn't hard to quiver in mock-fear.

"Don't move."

"No, I won't…"

Derek caressed the curve of her ass in the silky pink panties, as she shook in anticipation. "Hold still…" he murmured in her ear, easing the silk down her legs. His hand returned to her ass, giving her a quick little tap that made her gasp in surprise.

"Oh…you really want to do this…" she murmured, peeking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were wide, and her teeth caught her bottom lip.

"You started this little game…" he reminded her, giving her another little swat to emphasize his point.

"I know…"

"So how do you want to finish it?"

"Your desk…" she sighed, nearly lost in the way he made her feel, her legs shaking as he caressed her. "I have this fantasy of you and me on your desk…"

"Well, then let's make that a reality…" he grinned, tugging her towards the large oak desk. He lifted her upwards, and she swept away the papers there unceremoniously, leaning back to show him just how much she wanted him.

"Like this…" she sighed, "it's crazy, but…"

"So I like crazy…" he breathed, spreading her legs wider, mesmerized by the dampness of her pussy.

Meredith leaned back on her elbows. . "I'm throbbing, and I think I need your talented tongue to make it better…"

"Yes, I see…that can be a terrible torture, I'm sure," Derek agreed, placing his palm against her, feeling the wetness seeping out of her. "Let me see what I can do to relieve that…"

"Please…you have no idea how much I think about how you make me feel…" she sighed. It was getting to be an addiction, she thought hazily, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm getting the idea," Derek assured her, spreading her apart, and touching her with the tip of his tongue. Gliding across the damp folds, searching for her clit, as Meredith sighed in relief. He drove deeper, stroking, licking and sucking, until she screamed and writhed under his hands.

"God..yes…YES! Just like that, oh god, I need that…" Meredith cried out, as the orgasm surged through her body. "God oh god…." Her mind went blank, and she lost herself in the pleasure he was giving her again and again, until she thought she couldn't take anymore. Only when she screamed and finally collapsed backwards, did he let her go.

"Is that better now?" Derek asked, pulling her back up against him.

"Oh god yes…but I need you inside of me…now…" she demanded, reaching for him.

"Hell yes," Derek growled, pushing her backwards, scattering the rest of the papers away without any thought of what kind of mess it was making. His cock throbbed hotly between her legs, and the feel of wetness against him nearly made him explode right then and there. "Mer…" he groaned, as the touch of her fingers against his engorged cock made him shudder.

"Just take me now…" she urged, opening herself to him, guiding him inside, where she was wet and waiting.

"You feel so damn good," he groaned, sliding into her slick heat. Meredith was lost then, in a molten swirl of lust so overwhelming she thought she could combust from it. It was all that mattered – his hands at her hips, his cock thrusting in and out, taking them both to the edge of ecstasy and beyond. Her body ached, as Derek slowly pushed into her, giving her the fullness of him in one slow thrust. She was so wet and hot, and he was buried so deeply, it seemed impossible to be any more connected. He lifted his head, and he could see her eyes on his cock, sliding in and out of her tightness, so hot and demanding, her breasts moving with each thrust as she took him in with each stroke.

"Okay baby...this is it...take it now..." And he pushed against her again, shooting deep as his balls tightened up, releasing with an intensity that took his brain somewhere else. Somewhere hot and blinding, as she fell backwards, panting and sweaty, the aftershocks firing between them.

"Oh…Mr. Shepherd…" she giggled, once they regained some semblance of sanity, "you are so amazing…"

"Pretty damn good yourself, Miss Grey…" he chuckled. "You can take advantage of me like this anytime you want…"

* * *

_**BTW...Addison in this story is actually nice...something I don't normally do, but part of the fun is having the characters show up in unexpected roles, isn't it? **_


	7. Indulge Me

**As always, a big thanks to those of you kind enough to leave a review - I like the feedback! In regards to Addison in this story, she is his partner in the firm, but you may recall from Ch. 3 when I first introduced her, she had a little fling with Derek in college, but things are very different now, as you will discover as the story unfolds. But she is a nice version in this story, for a change! **

**Now for more hotness, as Derek takes Meredith out for an actual 'date'...enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven - Indulge Me**

"So…you're seeing Derek again?" Izzie asked, peeking into Meredith's bedroom after work on the Friday evening.

"Yes, he's taking me for dinner." Meredith slipped into a black dress with spaghetti straps, the soft fabric fitting her like a glove. She turned in front of the mirror, assessing it's appeal.

"Oh that sounds romantic…" Izzie smirked. "Dinner is always a good sign of that."

"It's not romance – didn't we have this conversation?"

"Meredith…you've been almost exclusive with him since you met him…no,wait, you haven't been out with anyone else…!" Izzie concluded happily. "Don't try to deny it..."

"Iz…" Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Where is he taking you?"

"Erm…the seafood place along the Bay…"

"Oh that one…" Izzie nodded. "Romantic…dark…lots of candles…he's falling for you…"

"Is not…"

"Is too…and you like him…that dress is going to make him crazy..."

"Well, that is part of the fun," Meredith smiled. "Maybe you could call this kinda like a 'date'..."

"Just don't answer your cell phone...you don't want to ditch McDreamy for surgery," Izzie suggested helpfully. "That doesn't go over well, at least according to Cristina."

"McDreamy?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon...he's got to have a nickname...and he's just so dreamy, don't you think it's cute?" Izzie smirked.

"Iz…don't you have something else to do...like go jump Mark, or something?" Meredith glared at her friend, who just giggled. "Oh, there's the doorbell…go…"

"Mer! Izzie protested, as Meredith hustled her along the hallway. "You should introduce me…I'd like to meet him…" Mark emerged from the bathroom then, rubbing a towel over his wet hair, bumping into Izzie as Meredith pushed her out of the way.

"Go…have sex, or something…" Meredith laughed, running down the stairs eagerly.

"Hot date?" Mark asked, amusedly, putting his arms around Izzie.

"You mean me?"

"Who else?" he grinned, easing her into the bedroom, as she laughed softly.

Meredith smiled to herself, as she opened the door. Derek lounged against the door frame, dressed impeccably in a charcoal suit that emphasized the breadth of his shoulders, a crisp white shirt, and subdued tie. He exuded an air of relaxed masculine confidence, and he whistled wolfishly at her, his eyes gleaming with appreciation.

"Very nice, Meredith…just as hot as New Year's…" he said, taking her hand and pulling her in for a hot kiss, his tongue invading her mouth.

"Hi Derek," she murmured. "I'm ready to go…"

"Not quite," he said, stepping inside the house and shutting the door.

"What?"

He ran his hand up under the dress. "You won't need these…." He smirked as he hooked his finger in the barely there anyway thong, a tiny whisper of silk _c_onfection.

"Derek…"

"Indulge me, Meredith..." he murmured in her ear.

She gave him a look, but obediently slid them down her legs, stepping out of them daintily. He bent down to retrieve them, and slipped them into his jacket pocket. "My souvenir of the evening."  
_  
_Meredith shivered, feeling exposed without them, tiny as they were. "Are you crazy?"

"Mer, it's just you and me this evening, sitting in a darkened booth, drinking good wine, eating good food. I just like to think of you naked under the dress," he coaxed her, sliding his hand under her dress again, brushing his fingers against her bare skin, which set off a wash of heat. Meredith shuddered at the contact, a throaty moan bubbling out of her as he touched her softly. He kissed her again, starting a thrumming heat inside of her. She clutched at his arm to keep from wobbling at the sensation.

"God, Derek…this is insane…"

He grinned at her, stepping back from her with a little wink. "You liked to play games, as I recall from the afternoon in my office…"

Meredith realized he was right, and she tapped his chest with her fingertip. "Oh, you recall correctly, honey…I'll go along with you on this."

"I knew you would see it that way," he said, taking her arm and walking outside with her. He led her to his car – a different one from the night of their backseat encounter. This was a dark blue Porsche that just screamed money. Obviously he was one of those men that had to have more than one car to be happy, she mused. He opened the door for her, and she hesitated, finally getting in, the short dress riding up higher as she swiveled into the seat. Derek got an eyeful of her taut thighs, before he shut the car door. Hot desire swamped his own thoughts, as he went to get in the driver's side, his cock reminding him suddenly how badly he wanted her. Once inside the car, he leaned over to kiss her again, the seductive aroma of leather and arousal heavy in the small car. She felt the telltale wetness slipping out of her, the butter soft leather seat against her bare legs adding to the decadence of the night.

He pulled away from her finally, both of them breathing hard, lust and passion flaring in their eyes. "This is going to be a good evening…" he breathed, giving her his usual sexy grin. "Just wait and see…"

* * *

Halfway through dinner, Meredith was already feeling the effects of the rich red wine she'd consumed. Derek laughed softly, seeing the soft rise and fall of her chest, the curve of her breasts looking delectable in the warm candlelight. "We don't have to rush, we have all evening, you know," he commented, as if he could read her mind that she was ready to take him back home.

"I'm not sure I can last all evening like this," she confessing, drinking more wine. The alcohol ran along her veins, warming her even further. Derek moved around the table, to sit beside her, and leaning in close to her. His hand rested on her thigh, inching up higher, hidden under the table. His lips grazed her temple.

"I want you, too, but I'm willing to wait," he murmured hotly, touching her with the tip of his finger. Meredith nodded, unable to trust her voice at the moment. God what was he doing to her, and could anybody see them? Her eyes were caught on the flickering candle, almost hypnotized by the dancing light. She shivered, as he stroked her lightly, sliding his hand back down her thigh, ending at her knee. She looked over at him, seeing his eyes gleaming with desire. Without warning, he dropped a kiss against her cleavage, stroking a little path with his tongue before he sat up again quickly. Meredith's body shook at the sudden kiss, shocked at the erotic thrill that it gave her.

"Hmm, I guess I should pick up that fork you dropped…"

"What…I didn't drop anything..." She was puzzled, until he dipped below the table, and her eyes widened. Her pulse hammered and her clit throbbed, as he put his mouth on her thigh, and she just about screamed out loud. "Shit, Derek…" Meredith clutched the edge of the table,biting her tongue until he backed away.

"Found it!"

He sat up again, just as the waiter came by to pick their plates up. "Ah, you're all done here?" he inquired carefully.

"I think so…" Derek replied, feeling Meredith's fingers creeping along his thigh, squeezing him lightly. "Just bring the bill…"

"You're sure I can't tempt you with dessert?"

"I think we've got that covered," Derek managed to assure him. As soon as he disappeared, he turned to Meredith. "And you are going to be very sorry for teasing me, my dear…"

"Me?" she protested innocently. "What about you…insisting on me going without underwear…nearly making me come…"

"Just nearly?" Derek smirked. "Then I haven't done my best…."

As soon as they were outside, the valet jumped to bring the car around, and Derek helped her inside, his hand lingering on the damp length of her thigh before he shut the door. Meredith looked over at him, her eyes hazy with anticipation. "Great dinner, Derek…"

"The best is yet to come, honey…" he assured her. As he drove, he flicked his eyes over her from time to time. She leaned against the soft leather seat, her body humming in need, realizing he was taking her back to his place.

"So, you're ready for dessert?" he asked seductively, pulling her close, after he stopped the car. His hand pushed her dress higher, as the desire continued to hum inside of her. Kissing her deeply, letting his tongue wind around hers, adding to the erotic lust that thrummed between them.

"I want you right now, babe…." The straps of her dress fell off her shoulders, as he kissed her harder, feeling her shake. Ripple after ripple of desire went through her core, as Derek's mouth found her breasts. "You looked so damn hot during dinner…" he murmured, "all hot and shaking, with that look you get when you're coming…I could've taken you right there on the table…"

Meredith managed a small laugh, despite the throb in her core. "I might've let you…"

"Mmm, now wouldn't that have been fun…the poor waiter was already giving us strange looks…" His hands pushed the dress a little further down, exposing her breasts completely in the dim light of the car. "But this is kind of erotic here too…"

"But…what if someone catches us…?"

"We'll go in soon, I promise," Derek assured her, running his finger around her nipples, one by one, seeing them pucker in the cool air. "Just come for me now here, Mer…I want to see you come here, shaking and wet, before I take you inside. Can you do that for me?"

The little challenge in his voice made her shake a little more and she closed her eyes. The smooth leather of the car seat caressed her back, and with shaking fingers, she smoothed the dress down further on her body. It slithered down her legs and to the floor, leaving her naked in the moonlight that came through the windows. Her legs fell apart, as Derek watched in fascination. "Perfection…" he muttered, his cock now rock hard.

His hand slid between her legs, fingers searching her damp folds, finding the quivering clit that was already throbbing. Meredith let herself go, shutting everything else out, as she surrendered to the deep, shuddering need that she been holding off all evening. All the tiny ripples, all the quakes, that had teased her, the moans she'd suppressed came bubbling out of her. "Derek..god…oh god…" She bucked and shook, riding one wave after another, her skin damp with sweat, not caring where she was, just needing the release that flooded through her.

"Go crazy, Meredith…" he breathed, unable to resist touching her, letting his other hand slide along her ribcage, cupping her breast. "Don't stop, just let it go…"

"Yes..oh damn…YES!" A final spasm seemed to go from her breasts, to her clit and through every nerve in her body. She fell back against the leather, shaken and blissfully sated, as Derek slowly let her go. Meredith sighed, trying to breathe normally, finally moving over to him, and taking his face in her hands. "Incredible, I never imagined doing anything like this…I feel totally wicked…"

"God, babe, let's go in and you can do wicked things to me before I explode right here…" He shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It was big enough on her to hang down just to her hips, covering her to some degree, if you didn't count the way it gaped open across her chest. Derek hurried out of the car, opening the door for her, and helping her out. "Nice, very nice…" he told her with a whistle.

Leading her inside, he slammed the door shut, and picked her up, intending to carry her up to bed. Instead she let the jacket slide to the floor, winding herself around him, one leg around his, pulling him to her. "Here…I want to do this here…" They stumbled towards the couch, falling onto the soft cushions.

"Hell yes here..." he replied, lost in the urgent sexual fog that invaded him. He ripped away his tie impatiently, as she undid his shirt. Her hands lingered on the smooth expanse of his chest, tickling his nipples, stroking with her tongue. He stripped the rest of his clothes off, falling over her eagerly. Her hand found his cock. "Oh god…yes…you had the right idea, babe…"

He shifted on his back, and without hesitation, she rose over his cock, and slid down onto him, until he was deep inside of her. Almost forgetting to breathe, at the feel of her surrounding him, sliding wetly around him, Derek thrust up into her hard. Angling his cock to hit her clit, gripping her legs, as she rocked over him. Meredith bent over his chest, her breasts tantalizing him, as she kissed him deeply. "Come for me now, Derek..." she urged him, clenching around him, as he groaned and drove into her one last time, coming in an intense rush.

She kissed his throat, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, and grinding herself over him, demanding just as much as he was. Again and again he pumped into her, until they were both sated and spent, and she was gasping for air.

"If that was dessert…" she mumbled against his chest, as his hand idly stroked her back as they recovered.

"…it was…"

"…then I want more…"


	8. Nice Pillow

**Well, I was feeling a little concerned that there aren't a lot of reviews for this story, which I consider to be a happy place after the traumatic season finale...and yet, the reviews that _have _been posted have been enthusiastic. So I can only hope that the story is entertaining a few others as well...or what would be the point of continuing? I'll see how it goes for the next few chapters, at any rate. Please be sure to let me know if you like it...I do like the feedback, seriously!  
**

**Now this chapter was inspired by the infamous pink pillow scene...with both Izzie and Alex knocking on the door of Mer's bedroom, finding Derek holding the pink pillow in front of him...a little different in this version obviously, but I hope you enjoy it...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight - Nice Pillow…**

Meredith stretched languidly, looking over at Derek still sleeping beside her. They were at her place, and it was just after dark. He had surprised her by picking her up at the hospital at the end of her shift, and they had spent a very satisfying time in bed. Her body still felt sated in very delicious ways. He certainly knew how to make her feel good, in ways she never imagined before.

"Hey sleepy..." she whispered, and he lifted his head from the pillow to give her a smile. Her bed wasn't as big as his, and he was taking up more space than she was accustomed to sharing. But it felt good, in a way, to have someone there. "I'm going to get something for a snack..." she told him, wiggling out of his reach.

"Hmm...does this involve chocolate again?"

"No, smartass...I think there's fruit and cheese, and maybe even some wine in the fridge..." she smirked, grabbing her robe from the foot of the bed. "You just stay here."

"Good...I have no energy at the moment to go anywhere," he grinned, watching her walk away, before rolling onto his back, his hands behind his head.

Meredith disappeared, closing the door behind her. He closed his eyes, relishing the way he felt comfortable here with her. The bedroom was feminine, but not overly so, and he couldn't picture her anywhere else. He sat up, and got to his feet, wandering around the room for a moment, looking at the pictures along the wall.

Suddenly, the door opened, and he glanced over his shoulder, thinking Meredith was back already.

"Meredith...! D'you have a minute...?"

Derek grabbed one of the large pink pillows from the window seat, holding it front of him, as he turned to face the woman at the door. "Meredith's not here..."

"Oh...god, I'm sorry..." The woman clapped her hand over her mouth, backing away. "Um...you must be Derek..."

"Meredith…" Another woman poked her head past Izzie, "…I brought the tequila…oh…crap…"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Ladies, forgive me for not shaking hands..." he shrugged, keeping the pillow over his abdomen. "And you are...?"

"Oh...I'm Izzie...I live here, I mean I'm her roommate..." she said, trying not to stare at him.

"I'm Cristina, we've met at Joe's, remember? Just visiting..."

Derek nodded. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Yang."

"Oh, hell…just call me Cristina…"

"We should...just go...sorry to barge in, but I wasn't expecting you to be here..." Izzie stuttered, trying not to stare at him.

"Meredith's in the kitchen," he told them both, beginning to feel slightly ridiculous, but trying to maintain his composure.

"Good, we'll just go find her there..." Izzie nodded, her eyes flicking to the pillow and back to his face. "Nice...to meet you…"

"See you..." Cristina smirked, backing away as well.

The door closed behind them, and Derek shook his head, listening to the rush of feminine laughter on the other side. Obviously, he'd been living on his own for enough time to forget what this was like...the whole roommate thing reminded him of college. He made a move to retrieve his pants from the floor when the door opened again, and he straightened, keeping the pillow against him. This time the intruder was male, tall and well built. A t-shirt was stretched across his chest, emphasizing his impressive pecs.

"Hey Iz…?"

"Wrong…she just left to look for Meredith in the kitchen," Derek offered, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry, man…thought she was here. I'm Mark…Izzie's boyfriend."

Derek nodded. "Derek…"

"Ah, the infamous lawyer…nice pillow," Mark smirked, his eyes dancing with mischief. "The color suits you."

"I didn't have much choice," Derek grumbled. "Hey, is it always like this around here?"

"Like what?"

"Everyone popping in without knocking…?"

Mark folded his arms over his chest, staying put in the doorway. "It is kind of crazy, but if you hang around here long enough, you get used to it. You may want to keep your pants on if you're not in bed, though…"

"Good point – I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, Mark," Meredith commented, sneaking past him with a tray in her hands. "Izzie's in the kitchen. Cris is here too, with tequila."

"Thanks. I'll leave you two alone. Nice meeting you, Derek."

"You too."

Meredith giggled at the sight of Derek holding the large pillow against him. "I'm not even gonna ask…"

He dropped it and moved onto the bed again, as she settled the tray down. "Your roommates have a serious disregard for privacy."

"Izzie apologized. We're just used to it, I guess." She handed him a glass of wine, before sitting down across from him. The robe slid down her shoulder, giving him another glimpse of the curve of her breast.

"I guess I should be happy it wasn't when I was making you come…" he grinned, reaching for a piece of fruit.

"Trust me, I locked the door when we got here. You just didn't notice…" Meredith winked at him. "You were too busy getting undressed…not that I'm complaining…" She took a sip of wine, setting the glass on the bedside table.

"You weren't complaining at all, as I recall…" he agreed. They nibbled at the food for a minute in companionable silence, before Derek held out a piece of apple for her. Meredith leaned closer, her lips parting to accept it. Her tongue managed to flick along his fingertip as she took the fruit from him, sending a little tingle along his nerve endings.

"Mmm…" Meredith murmured, reaching for him, touching his arm. She leveraged him closer, arching her body against his chest. The food was forgotten as his mouth crashed against hers, tasting her greedily, enjoying the combination of wine and fruit along her tongue. She buried her hands in the mess of black curls, wrapping herself around his lean body. Heat and wanting surged, as she felt his cock long and hard against her, making her clench with need. Her hands stroked along his back, feeling the muscles play under the smooth skin, and he lifted his head to look down at her. His eyes were smouldering with hunger for her, and she caught her breath.

"Let me take care of you right now…" he whispered, tasting her skin from her cheekbones to her throat, circling over her nipples, just the merest hint of his teeth grazing her. He held himself in control, brushing kisses along her stomach, her ribs, the inside of her wrist. Meredith closed her eyes and just herself float along on the erotic cloud, letting him take over. His mouth touched the inside of her thigh, and he licked the tender skin gently, so that she pulsed with arousal. It was almost too much, the combination of his tongue and then his teeth, gentle and dangerous all at the same time.

Meredith moaned, her hips lifting towards him, as he continued to torment her. His fingers crept higher, between her legs, finding her swollen and wet. Just as he slid into that delicious heat, his teeth nipped lightly at her thigh, and she almost screamed out loud at the sensation. Her body clenched, her pulse hammering, at the exquisite sensation that flooded her. She pulled him closer, needing those fingers to caress her, lost in a dizzying swirl of hot, helpless climax. Derek grinned, enjoying the flush of arousal on her skin, as she came again and again, until she was breathless.

"Damn…" she muttered, when he let her go, and pulled her into his arms. "You have the most talented mouth…has anyone ever told you that…?" But she bit her lip even as she said that, not really wanting an answer. She didn't want to think of his other women, not now, not here. And she didn't want him to be thinking of anyone but her at the moment either. "Don't answer that…" she murmured, easing him to his back. She placed her fingers against his mouth.

Derek nodded silently, realizing his past wasn't really what she wanted to know about. At any rate, any other woman he`d been with didn't compare at all to her; she was so beguiling and intriguing, and he didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment. He waited for her to make the next move, and her fingers trailed away from his mouth, over his chest, landing on the flat plane of his abdomen. She pressed her mouth along his ribcage, seeking the sensitive spots she already knew made him shake. Her tongue slid wetly over his navel, and his whole body jerked. Then she moved lower, her mouth touching the inside of his thigh. This time he waited in anticipation, as her hand slid over his cock, caressing him while her teeth grazed his skin. Her fingers snaked lower to take his balls, squeezing him enough to elicit a shudder, and he pushed harder against her. She gave him a little nip as well, and the sensation made his cock even harder than he thought possible.

"Hell, Meredith..." he groaned, as she turned her attention to his cock. He moved against her, and she took him into her lips, bit by swollen bit, enjoying the taste, and the feel of him. She swirled her tongue around him, teasing him at the tip before sliding down around him again. It was his turn to be almost mindless with need, as she took him to the edge of his control.

"Need you now baby…" he groaned, as she crawled up to hover over him. She gripped his shoulders, sliding against him, until he was moving deep into her. Sinking down as far as she could go, as he invaded her, before she lifted up, and dropped back down again, her body clamping around him. Meredith sighed softly, almost moaning herself at the feel of him inside of her. "You feel so good…"

Meredith lowered her head to his throat, nipping and licking, each jolt making his cock twitch, and his senses sharpen. "You make _me_ feel good…" she sighed, punctuating her words with nibbles, feeling his cock deep inside of her, pulsing with feverish energy. "I want something…more…" she whimpered, raking her hair away from her face, moving off him, leaving him frustrated.

"Oh, baby…I know exactly what you need…" he assured her, with a wicked smile as he helped her onto her knees, and he moved in behind her. "Just like this…" He took her slim hips in his hands, and thrust into her in one deep push, making her gasp. He bent over her, kissing her shoulder, his tongue tracing down her spine to the small of her back. She gasped as the sensation sent tingles along her, straight to her clit. Her head went back, and he pushed again, deeper, thrusting faster, their bodies slipping on the sheets. His teeth nipped at her skin, marking her now, the sweet pain mingling with the pleasure that swept along her nerve endings. He bucked against her, their sounds of pleasure urging them faster, the headboard of the bed bumping noisily against the wall with every rock of their bodies.

"God…now…Derek…" she panted beneath him, her body convulsing around him as she began to climax in waves of wetness. He buried himself again deeply, as she clenched him tighter, and he shot into her with a deep, satisfying growl. They rocked together slower, slower…dropping onto the sheets with muffled moans. Her eyes closed, Meredith felt warm, delicious, damp and totally sated, as he sprawled over her.

They shifted positions, so that they were side by side, and she traced his face with her fingers, getting lost in his dark blue eyes. "I think we may have made too much noise that time…" she sighed, realizing the others were likely still in the house, listening to their loud, enthusiastic sex.

"My fault," he said, catching her hand and stroking her palm with his tongue. "I'm not used to having anyone else around…"

Meredith giggled. "Trust me…I've heard plenty of noise from Izzie and Mark…so I don't feel too guilty…"

"Good, you should never feel guilty about enjoying this," he grinned. "At least, that's my opinion."

"I like that opinion, Derek…and I like having you here…" she said softly.

Derek kissed her temple. "I like it too, honey…" he murmured, feeling her body relaxing, her breathing slow as she started to fall asleep against him.


	9. Flirty Dirty Fun

**I'm so grateful to all the amazing reviews to the last chapter! Makes me feel sooo much better about this story - I just worry when the reviews are sparse that perhaps I've offended someone, or lost your interest! I admit, there isn't a lot of drama to this story, though a wee bit will be dealt with soon, enough to push the story forward. (And to answer the question about a sequel to 'Under a Dark Moon' - I'm thinking on it, just need to come up with a good mystery idea.)**

**For now, enjoy this flirty little chapter and be sure to let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine - Flirty, Dirty Fun…**

Derek walked into the house, tossing his keys onto the table in the front hall table, and dropping his briefcase beside it. Then he tilted his head, listening to a sound in the kitchen and a grin tugged at his lips. He quietly crossed the hardwood floors, loosening his tie along the way. At the doorway to the kitchen, he paused, watching quietly for a moment. Meredith was busy at the stove, peeking into the oven with a determined look on her face. "Hey, honey, I'm home," he murmured, and she jumped, nearly dropping the spoon in her hand.

"Shit…I didn't hear you come !" she laughed.

"Why are you in my kitchen, and what exactly are you doing?" he asked, leaning against the doorway. He could smell some delectable aromas of food floating in the air, and he raised one eyebrow in question.

"Well…you did leave me your key, and I had the day off, so I wanted to surprise you with dinner," she explained with a little smile.

"Mmhmm…but I seem to recall a total lack of cooking skills from the time spent at your place," he pointed out. "Not that the chocolate pudding wasn't tasty…or the fruit…" He winked at her, reminding her of her previous culinary attempts.

"Okay, I admit…I had no hand in actually cooking any of this," she confessed, walking closer to him. "It's all takeout from that gourmet dinner place. Just heat and voila…!" She waved her hands in the air with a flourish.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you," he grinned at her.

"I thought so. Of course, if you'd have been late, this wouldn't have worked out as well..."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "You realize you keep finding new ways to surprise me," he told her, enjoying the feel of her body nestling against him. She was wearing a soft green sweater, with a scoop neck, and short black skirt. Her hair just tickled his nose, exuding that faint hint of scent that was so unique to her.

"We should eat," she sighed, as he relinquished her slowly.

"Eat…absolutely what I had in mind," he agreed, but his expression was seductive. She took his hand and led him to the table where she had laid out the plates. Candles glowed in the centerpiece, and a bottle of wine was open. "Very nice, you even found the wine."

"What can I say…you have a well stocked bar. I took a chance this was a good one."

"Good choice." He poured the wine as she brought the food over. Again, he sniffed appreciatively at the aroma. "Hmmm, and just what did you prepare for me?"

"We have stuffed Portobello mushrooms, Tuscan chicken with olives. roasted potatoes, and warm pepper salad..."

"Excellent, whatever the occasion is for this, I'm glad."

"No occasion, really…it just seemed like it would be nice to stay in," she said with a little shrug. "And I have an idea for later…"

Derek looked at her across the table, lifting his wineglass. "Oh so do I, honey…"

Meredith giggled. "I bet it's not the same as mine, but the end result may be the same…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see…" she replied. "Now eat…you know I slaved all day on this…"

* * *

"Okay, so what is your plan for the rest of the evening?" Derek asked, once the dinner was over, and the dishes were stacked in the dishwasher.

"A little game, Derek…" She tugged his hand, leading him towards the comfortable games room she had discovered in her earlier tour of the house. There was a large pool table, and big easy chairs in front of a large fireplace. Bookshelves lined one wall, and the wet bar encompassed the other. She trailed one hand along the collection of balls on the table, sending them clicking in every direction. "I think we should have a game of pool, Derek…" she said, turning around to look at him. He picked her up and set her on the edge of the table, his expression amused. Then he cupped her face in his hands, and lowered his lips to hers for a seductive, heated kiss. One that left her breathless, her heart racing.

"Pool? Seriously…this isn't what I expected…" he grinned, his blue eyes devouring her, watching the slight flush on her chest displayed by the scoop of the neckline. "I can think of much more seductive games…"

"Oh, but this has a naughty variation…"

He raised one eyebrow at her suggestively. "Naughty? What did you have in mind?"

"Strip pool…if you miss a shot, you have take off a piece of clothing. What do you think?" She smiled sweetly at him, arousal running through her veins like wildfire.

"Meredith, do you want to just get naked now?" he asked with a throaty chuckle. "Have you played much pool?"

"Enough to make it interesting…I'll give it a shot if you will," she assured him, running her finger down the buttons on his shirt. "You might be surprised." Seeing the pulse beating at the base of his throat where the shirt was open, she pressed her lips to it, her tongue caressing him briefly.

"Well, let's get to it, then." Derek lifted her down from the edge of the table, and started to set up the balls as she went to select a pool cue. "I'll even let you go first." He stepped back, and leaned on his own cue as she set up for the shot. The one thing he hadn't taken into consideration was her skimpy outfit – and it had him hot and bothered already. Watching her bend over the table, her skirt hiking up to reveal the tops of thigh high stockings, inspired erotic images that were going to make it difficult to keep focused for too long.

Meredith grinned to herself as she sunk a ball off the break, and she gave him a pleased look over her shoulder. But her next shot went wide, and she shrugged, as she walked away from the table. "That's one," Derek prompted, watching as she slowly lifted the sweater upwards, revealing the lacy black bra beneath it. His breath caught as she tossed the shirt aside, and she stood, her hand on her hip, waiting for him to take his shot.

"Well…your turn…" she said with a little smile. "Oh, how about a drink?" She strolled to the bar, and picked up the bottle of Scotch.

"Sure…can't hurt…" he muttered, accepting the glass she poured for him. He took a quick sip, welcoming the burn down his throat, taking his mind off the growing desire that was going to be his undoing.

He sunk his next few shots, finally missing one, distracted by her cleavage as she stood across the table from him. Keeping his eyes on her, her yanked the buttons on his shirt open and ripped it off, happy to have the cool air on his skin, if nothing else. "Your turn, Dr. Grey," he said with a sexy grin.

"Thank you…" She winked at him, taking her place at the table, and checking for the best possible angle.

"You've played this before…" he observed, whistling at the way she took care of a few more balls. She peered at him over her shoulder, cocking her hip provocatively, and he gulped the rest of his drink.

"Hmm…maybe…"

"I think I've been hustled…"

"All for fun, sweetie…" she laughed again, but her shot missed, and she stood up. "Damn..." This time she slowly unzipped the little black skirt, and let it drop to the floor.

"Hell..." Derek's gut tightened at the sight of her wearing the lacy underwear, stockings and heels. "You really had this planned, didn't you?"

"Izzie always says women wear black underwear when you intend someone to see it..." she commented innocently, taking the glass from his fingers. She sauntered away, leaving him staring at her ass. "Your turn, Derek..."

"Right..."

The game progressed, until Meredith had stripped off the bra and panties, leaving only her stockings and shoes, and Derek was in his boxers. "Do you give up yet?" she asked teasingly, looking over the table at him, seeing his obvious erection. He threw the cue on the table and was at her side in an instant, picking her up and setting her on the table again.

"Hell no…," he growled against her chest, his mouth everywhere on her heated skin. "But this game's over, and I think we both win, don't you?"

"Win win…" she agreed happily, surrendering to his mouth with a soft groan. Her back arched and her breasts lifted up towards him temptingly. She spread her legs wider, welcoming him between them, as his teeth grazed her nipples one by one, igniting even more desire in her. She squirmed against the table, feeling the trickle of wetness escaping her as he continued to kiss and lick at her breasts, his hands caressing her back, and along the curve of her waist.

Derek lifted his head and met her eyes that were half closed in pleasure. Meredith placed the palms of her hands on his chest, against his nipples, rubbing little circles against him. The heat glazed his expression as she continued to touch him, her nails scratching him lightly. "God, Meredith, what you do to me…." he muttered hotly, before he captured her mouth again. It was a kiss of hot fever, his tongue sweeping her mouth, claiming her as his.

Meredith moaned, her hips jerking as she laid back on her elbows. Derek rested his hand on her, feeling the hot wetness of her pussy radiating against his touch. "More, baby…" she begged him, and his fingers delved between her moist lips. Her legs parted further, her pulse racing faster with every thrust of his fingers into her. Derek watched her abandon herself to the sensations coursing through her, his tongue working with his fingers then, stroking her wetly, as he inhaled her sweet scent.

He brought her to the brink of her orgasm over and over, until she was shaking from need and want and desire. Opening her eyes, she caught a glimpse of their combined reflection in the mirrors along the wet bar, giving her a feeling of decadence to be spread wide on the pool table, as his mouth and fingers were driving her mad.

"Oh…oooh…" she moaned. "Make love to me…please…." She begged him, wanting him inside of her suddenly. He released her slowly, dropping his shorts to the floor before pulling her up, and onto his throbbing cock in one fast thrust. She perched half on the edge of the table, his cock buried in her deeply, as she clung to him. His teeth nipped at her throat, the tiny darts of pain mingling with the molten heat in her core. Derek felt his heart thudding rapidly as she surrounded him with her heat and slick wetness, the adrenaline in his blood burning him up.

Their eyes caught again, as he adjusted his rhythm to hers, filling her completely. Then her head went back, her hair spilling around her, as she squeezed him tightly. The table seemed to shake with every thrust, her legs wrapped around him tightly. Every clench of her thighs pulled him in deeper, until their frenzied movements carried them to the edge, and closer to the spiral of their orgasm.

"Derek!" she cried out, pulsing around him, taking him with her. His climax hit him hard, wrenching through him in an urgent rush. He gripped the edge of the table, his legs weak as he gulped in deep breaths of air to recover. Meredith rested against his chest, her own body still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"So…that was fun," Derek murmured, his voice rough, his lips against her hair.

She giggled softly, her breath warm against his skin. "Did you lose on purpose?"

"Meredith…I'm a lawyer…it's not in my nature to lose, no matter how delectable an opponent you are," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "I conceded that it was a draw…"

"We'll have to have a rematch," she sighed happily, tipping her face up. Derek tightened his embrace, his warm gaze melting her bones, and her breath caught. For a second she thought he was going to say something, but he just nodded before claiming her mouth again, slow and erotic. The kiss tugged at the heat in her core, reverberating right down to her toes. It was deep and full of promise, and the intensity of it took them both by surprise.

"Stay with me tonight..." he murmured, catching his breath. His thoughts were fevered and possessive, unlike anything before; he didn't want to let her go, wanting to prolong the time spent with her.

"Yes...of course I'll stay," Meredith whispered. "There's no where else I want to be." This was getting dangerously close to romance, she realized; was it more than Derek was willing to go along with? But his expressive eyes were reassuring, as he scooped her up, and she put her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest.

"Good, because I don't want to let you go anywhere, honey..." he told her, carrying her away to the bedroom.


	10. Is it Worth the Pain?

**So this is the chapter with the bit of drama, so hopefully you will go along with me here...it's not a lot, and it's over fairly quickly...and I'm sure you will be happy how it turns out at the end of the chapter. **

**Thanks again for the great reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten - Is it Worth the Pain?  
**

"Meredith…!" Izzie called out, "phone for you…" She stood at Meredith's bedroom door, after knocking on it repeatedly. "It's Derek…he says your cell phone must be turned off."

The door was flung open finally, and Meredith stood there, with her hands on her hips. She was wearing her old Dartmouth sweatshirt, and pajama pants, and her expression was ominous. "Damn right it's turned off! Just tell him to go to hell…" she muttered. "I don't want to talk to him!"

Izzie frowned, taking in the disheveled appearance, and were those red rimmed eyes from crying? "Sure, Mer…but I'm coming back here as soon as I hang up the phone."

"Whatever…just bring the ice cream with you, would you?" Meredith shut the door again, leaning against it tiredly. She rubbed her eyes, hating the scratchy feeling, knowing the puffiness was there. She needed a drink, or ice cream, or both…did that even make sense?

After a couple of minutes, the door opened again, and Izzie peeked inside. "Brought the fudge ripple…" She held up the container and two spoons. "What's wrong? I thought you and Derek were doing good…I mean, god…you've been spending all your time together, what the hell happened?"

"Ha…! Men are just too predictable sometimes, but I thought things were different…" Meredith sighed, and settled on the bed, sitting cross-legged and taking the container of ice cream. "It had been so amazing...and the sex _was _mind blowing…"

"So…?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…do we have tequila?"

Izzie raised one eyebrow. "This is Casa Grey…of course there's tequila."

"I want a drink, Iz…you told me you would have the tequila ready for the inevitable breakup…"

"Breakup?"

"Do I need to use smaller words, Izzie? You were right…"

"But why am I right?"

"Derek wasn't the guy for me, you were right…"

"I don't want to be right about that," Izzie murmured, trying to understand. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Tequila first…"

"Fine…" Izzie headed for the kitchen to fetch the tequila, wondering what had brought this turn of events.

* * *

"Spill, Meredith…" Izzie told her, after a couple of shots were consumed. "You know I won't leave you alone until you tell me."

"Oh, well…you know I was off work yesterday…" Meredith fidgeted with the bottom hem of the sweatshirt. "I was doing a little shopping, and I was downtown…and I realized it was close to Derek's office. So I thought I'd stop in and surprise him for lunch, you know, but I went by this little restaurant with an outdoor patio. And he was there…with another woman..." She paused, taking another spoonful of ice cream. "She was gorgeous…red hair down her back, wearing this amazing suit that just screamed money…I'm going to kill him if I see him…!" She punched one of the pillows for effect.

"It could have been a client…?" Izzie offered, trying to help.

"He kissed her, Izzie…he was holding her hand, and then he kissed her…they looked very cozy, laughing and talking very intimately...it was like I didn't exist…" Meredith muttered. "After everything we did…he's seeing someone else…"

"That bastard…" Izzie said in agreement. "But I thought you didn't care…it's just about sex…otherwise why are you so mad?"

"I should've known better. You were right, I fall in love with the wrong guys, every time. I think with my heart, not my brain…I'm tired of getting emotionally beat up." She hugged the pillow against her abdomen. "I never want to get involved with anyone again…avoiding the pain is a good idea."

"Wait, Meredith…did you just say you're in _love_ with Derek?"

"I don't want to admit it, but yes…god help me…" Meredith's eyes brimmed with tears again. "But I should hate his guts..."

"Then you need to talk to him. Get his side of the story," Izzie urged. "He called you a few times now, he's going to wonder why you're avoiding him."

"You tell him the next time he calls to go fuck her if he wants sex. I'm through…" Meredith murmured, with a little drunken hiccup. "More tequila please…"

"Okay…" Izzie poured another shot, knowing that the combination of alcohol and emotion were going to take their toll. It wasn't long before Meredith fell backwards against the pillows, out cold. Izzie retrieved the spoon from her hand and the container of ice cream. "You're gonna hurt in the morning, hon…" She pulled the duvet over Meredith, and shut the lamp off. If Derek tried to call again, he'd get an earful, she told herself.

* * *

"What's wrong, Derek?" Addison asked as he slammed his office door shut forcefully on his way out.

"Nothing…" he muttered, juggling his brief case and his cell phone. "I'm going out."

"I can see that," she commented, raising one groomed eyebrow. "Don't tell me…you had a fight with your lady friend?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You have that cranky look, dear. After all this time, I know all your looks…" She took in his angry expression; his hair was in disarray, and his usual impeccable appearance was rather rumpled.

Derek stopped short. "I am NOT cranky, Addi. I'm just confused…she won't take my calls…when I go to her house, her roommate tells me she's sleeping, or at work…but I know she's there. In fact, Izzie was downright frosty when I talked to her too. I'm at a loss to explain it." He rubbed his hand over his jaw. "I thought we had a good thing going…"

"Derek, I'm shocked…since when do you get upset about a woman? I thought it was all just sex and good times for you." She put her hand to his forehead, as if checking for a fever. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Stop mothering, Addi…" Derek pushed her hand away irritably. "It was just sex, but yet more…hell, I don't know…"

Addison's green eyes narrowed as she looked at him, a little smile tugging her lips. "I think you might be experiencing a new kind of feeling, my friend. That gut twisting, heart wrenching, can't sleep feeling…"

"Yeah…?"

"You're in love with her, Derek…you have to tell her how you feel."

"Love? Seriously…?" He paused, realization dawning. "Oh god…maybe you're right…"

"Of course I'm right, Derek…. I know it's a foreign emotion for you, but just go with it…"

"How can I tell her when she won't talk to me?"

"You're a smart guy, you'll figure something out," she smirked.

"Maybe I don't want to…" Derek sighed, storming towards the doors. He needed to do something to take his mind off this, something that involved speed and danger, to get his blood pumping. He wanted that feeling to obliterate the ache that he felt from Meredith's absence. He'd spent the last few sleepless nights alone in his own bed, tossing and turning, missing her lithe body next to him. If this was love, well…was it worth the pain?

In the parking garage, he rounded the corner to where his car was parked, and stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck…?" he muttered, looking at his Porsche. It was covered in swathes of toilet paper, and there were eggs smashed onto the windshield. For a second, he was speechless, wondering who had the nerve to do this, and then he spotted a small note tucked under the wiper. He picked it up, and opened it.

_Derek, _

_Izzie said I should talk to you, but this seemed like more fun…I thought we had something together…but if you want to be with other women…we're done…have a nice life, sweetie…_

_Meredith_

He frowned, trying to understand where she was getting this idea from. From the moment he woke up in bed with her on New Year's Day, he hadn't been with anyone else. Meredith had become the only woman in his life, and he realized he damn well better tell her. At least convince her that he hadn't done anything to hurt her, that he would never hurt her. Maybe she wouldn't believe him, but he was going to find her and get her to listen to him.

"Oh, we're not done, honey…" he murmured, "far from it…" He looked at his car again, this time laughing out loud. "You never cease to amaze me…"

* * *

Meredith walked out to the parking lot at the end of the shift, wondering what Derek was doing. Then she shook her head, she didn't care what he was doing…that was for sure. She dug in her purse for the keys, not noticing the person that waited beside her Jeep in the twilight.

"Hello, Dr. Grey…"

"What...?" Meredith nearly dropped her purse in shock, her eyes going wide. "Derek, what are you doing here?" She eyed him suspiciously. He lounged against the Jeep, looking sinfully handsome in a dark cashmere coat, black sweater and jeans. For a second, her body tightened, wanting him, but then she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Waiting for you, obviously. I knew I could find you here - you won't talk to me, you make your roommate lie about your whereabouts…and then you egg my car…" Derek shook his head in reproach. "That's just wrong, Meredith…"

"It felt good…" she admitted.

Derek moved away from the car, coming to stand in front of her. He touched her cheek. "What did I do to piss you off, Meredith?" Their eyes met, his full of heat and remembered passion from their last encounter. A wash of desire flooded her at the same memory, and she bit her lip.

"If you have to ask, then you don't understand…" Meredith pulled away from him angrily. "This was a bad idea to begin with…I should have trusted my first instinct about you..."

"Look, Mer, I'll be the first to admit my affairs were usually casual…one night stands, maybe a few more if the woman is hot. You are the first one that made me re-think that…"

"Well, yay for me then…" Meredith retorted sarcastically. "I'm sure the red head you were kissing will appreciate the change of attitude…"

"Red head I was kissing?" he repeated. "Oh…you mean Addison?"

Meredith shrugged. "Whatever…"

"Addison is my partner at the office, remember…?"

"Then you were kissing your partner…"

"When would I have been kissing Addi?"

"It was at lunch…some little café…" Meredith admitted. "You don't even remember…?"

"You were checking up on me?"

"No…I just happened to see you."

Derek frowned, trying to recall when he would have been outside at a café with Addison. "Oh…god, we were celebrating a case that she won. I gave her a kiss to congratulate her. We're not sleeping together…I mean, she's…"

"Sure…whatever." Meredith waved her hand dismissively, and tried to edge past him. "Don't try to explain your way out of it…we had some fun, but it wasn't real…"

Derek took her hand, stopping her from going by. "Listen, Meredith…this is real…what I feel is real…"

"What do you feel?"

"Confused…addicted to seeing you…needing to hold you. I haven't been able to sleep, my work is suffering…" he murmured, pulling her against him. "Addison thinks I'm in love with you."

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "She does? You don't know?"

"Hell, Meredith…it's a foreign emotion for me, cut me some slack."

"Cut you some slack?" she repeated, disbelief in her voice. "Oh no…this is over...so over..."

Without stopping to think, Derek wrapped his arms around her; unmindful of anyone that may have been watching, all he wanted was to convince her of his feelings. He brought his mouth down over hers, forceful and urgent, and despite herself, Meredith found herself responding. His tongue was warm and wet, sliding along the length of hers, suddenly making her weak, and turning her inside out from wanting him. The kiss was hot and deep, and with just enough desperation to almost make her pause…almost…

"Let me show you how much you mean to me, honey…" he muttered, releasing her briefly. "Give me a chance to redeem myself…"

Meredith gulped, her heart racing, her body on fire for him all over again. She was weak when it came to him. "This is crazy…I've been trying not to think about you for the last week…and yet…it wasn't working…"

"No…?"

"Everything reminded me of you…even that damn stupid pink pillow…" she sighed. "I was ready to pitch it in the garbage, but then I remembered how cute you looked holding it…"

"There's no one else in my life but you, Meredith Grey," Derek said softly. "I want to prove that to you, if you trust me to go along with me…"

Meredith bit her lip, looking up into his expressive eyes. He could say so much without a word, she realized, seeing the raw emotion there. Even the dark smudges under his eyes were testimony to his feelings, and she touched his cheek lightly. "Yes…I trust you…" she murmured, knowing it was true. She did trust him, though somehow the jealousy had made her lose sight of that fact before.

"Thank god..." he sighed. "Come home with me?"

Meredith nodded, and before she could change her mind, Derek had her in his car, and driving the short distance to his house in record time. He guided her inside, and had the door slammed shut behind them, pressing her back against it just as fast. He had his hands in her hair, kissing her mouth, bruising it from the intensity, teeth pulling at her lip. With one hand, he gathered up her skirt, giving him access to the satiny skin underneath. With his other hand, he pulled her blouse away from the skirt and slid underneath to unsnap her bra. Then he moved his palm around to cup her breast, and she pushed against his hand. She sighed in his mouth, and he deepened the kiss, crazy about the feel of her against him again.

At the same time, Meredith pulled at the buckle of his belt with anxious fingers. She wanted him to take her over the edge, she wanted his mouth all over her, and she wanted his heat. Impatiently, she pushed his sweater out of the way, the need driving her, consuming her. It was like they were feeding off each other's desperation. Not that it mattered; nothing mattered except what they were doing to each other.

Half stumbling, half walking, they made it to his bedroom, falling onto the bed, still tugging at their clothes, discarding them in a trail. Coming up for air, she murmured, "Derek—"

"Hmmm?" He slid his mouth across her cheek, his fingers rolling her nipples into harder peaks. The heat in her clit intensified, and she sighed. He kissed her lips again and lifted his head to smile at her. He was hot and hard against her, and every rational thought she might have had deserted her.

"Oh, never mind…" she sighed, surrendering to the inevitable, as if she ever could have resisted him.

"Honey, this is all about you," Derek said huskily. "I need to convince you this is real…"

Then he pushed her back against the cool sheets, and his mouth consumed her, sucking on her tongue, biting her lip again. All the while rubbing himself against her, capturing her with his power, his need, with the size and the heat of him. The kiss was endless, sensually charged, and Meredith was overwhelmed at the intensity. She was lost to the aching pleasure that warmed her, making her feel whole again, clinging to him, her body limp with desire, as he touched her with his sure fingers. As if this had been taken to whole new level, every little touch sent sparks flying between them.

He kissed her more slowly then, down her throat, and along her breasts, her shoulders, and the inside of her wrists. Slowly exploring as if for the first time, to her hips and the curve of her waist, her belly and then her thighs. "God, Derek, don't stop…" she begged him, her voice low. She arched up into his mouth, willing him to touch her everywhere.

Derek's only response was to bury his mouth into her wetness, his tongue searching and licking at her clit, delving into her as he gripped her hips and brought her up closer to him. Meredith bucked and clawed at him, throwing her head back and screaming as molten heat flooded through her body, and she rocked with wave after wave of luscious little climaxes. He inhaled her warm scent, enjoying the way he could make her squirm and spasm around him. Slowly, he pulled away from her, stroking the quivering lips of her pussy with his tongue, and then tracing a line back up to her chest, and then to her mouth. Her skin was warm, and salty from the fine sheen of sweat that covered her, tiny quivers still running through her.

She pulled him up to her and kissed him hard, thrusting herself against his cock, spreading her legs wider for him. She had to have him inside of her, had to feel his hardness filling her completely, taking away the pain she'd felt. Derek kept pace with her urgency, taking her legs up higher around his hips. He gave her that sensual smile that she had come to know so well, pushing into her slowly, and all she could do was sigh in satisfaction. Inch by inch, he took his time to enter her, deeper and deeper, until he filled her completely.

Then he pulled part way out again, and plunged into her again, making her gasp and open her eyes wide to watch him sliding in and out of her. Her wetness on his cock. He lowered his head to her throat, grazing her with his teeth as he thrust into her again and again, until she was shaking.

With a low growl, he rolled them over, and she found herself looking down at him. Squeezing tightly around him, she leaned back and he pushed up hard into her again and again, as she stroked her clit. Soft little cries came from her throat, and the sound sent heat sliding down his spine to settle in his groin, to settle in his balls. She pulled herself back up and bent down to kiss him, her hair in a wild tangle around them. He pushed his fingers into her hair, and he fell into the fever of making love to her..not just sex...it was suddenly so much more. So hot, so wild, her mouth melting against him, as they pulsed together. The heat in their bodies spread, becoming more intense, pushing him on, up into her. The rhythm was mesmerizing, sweet hot passion all the way, harder and faster, until she arched away from him again, crying out, and everything in him released, every ounce pouring into her as she contracted around him in waves. They gave themselves over to the pleasure, dragging them both into ecstasy.

Meredith closed her eyes, as they lay together, sweat cooling on their bodies, breathing still ragged and hot. "Meredith…you are the only woman for me…" he murmured, moving over her again. "I love you, Meredith…will you marry me?"

Her eyes opened wide in the dim light, staring at him. Her hand went to his forehead, just like Addison had done to him earlier. "You're feverish…that's it…"

"No fever, babe…" he grinned. He pulled himself upright, kneeling on the bed, and all she could do was stare at the play of muscles along his chest that seemed too perfect to be real.

"Marry…you?"

"I don't want to spend another day without you in my life. Marry me…we can be crazy together…"

"Oh…" Meredith found herself speechless, her eyes filling with tears. Of all the ways she imagined this evening to end, this wasn't it. Her lip quivered, and he leaned in to kiss her, unable to resist that soft mouth.

"Say yes…" he murmured, wiping away the tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you idiot, I accept…" Meredith managed to laugh. "I love you too much to say no..." She sighed happily, as he slid his hand along her jaw, tipping her face up. His thumb rubbed along her bottom lip, as his lips hovered just above hers. Her breasts crushed softly against his chest, his cock throbbed between them, as he slowly kissed her, letting his tongue invade her mouth.

"Then we should celebrate this moment..." he murmured, lifting his head and smiling at her.

"We won't be able to tell our future children of how you proposed to me..." she giggled, wrinkling her nose in amusement.

"Very true...obviously we'll need to edit out this part..." he said, raising one eyebrow, before he began to kiss his way down her body, making her quiver in anticipation...

* * *

**_And once again, I've managed to have Derek propose to Meredith naked...I don't really plan it that way, it just seems to turn out that way in my stories somehow! But I don't think any of us mind that mental image too much... :o)_**


	11. Who's in Charge?

**First of all, THANK YOU all for the awesome reviews! I appreciate the time you take to let me know your thoughts. **

**Secondly, there were a couple of you asking about the length of this story, and am I keeping on with it. Despite my earlier worries about the responses, I feel now like this story is gaining interest as it goes, and I am definitely going on with it. I would never leave it unfinished, at any rate, even if I decided to end it sooner (if you look at the rest of my fics here, they are always completed, with no loose ends!) I do have chapters banked, that I constantly tweak before posting, and am writing new ones as well. In my mind, this is a just a happy place for the summer...no drama...no crazy gunmen...no one gets wounded or has miscarriages. (I leave that for Ms. Shonda to deal with.)  
**

**I guess it was a surprise to have Derek propose last chapter, but it just seemed to be the right time for it to happen, and now you have the wedding and honeymoon to look forward to! This chapter finds Meredith wondering if she's ready for the big step, and Derek dealing with her worries in his typical McDreamy fashion! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - ****Who's in Charge?**

Meredith stared at the diamond solitaire twinkling on her ring finger, not quite accustomed to seeing it there yet. After Derek's impulsive proposal and her just as impulsive acceptance, she was still a little dazed at the speed things were progressing. He bought her ring the very next day, insisting that she needed to have something special. Then within the next couple of weeks, they attended a whirlwind of dinners and parties to celebrate their engagement. She lost track of the names and the faces they belonged to, as Derek proudly introduced her to his wide range of friends, fellow attorneys and clients. Even his law partner, Addison, had hosted a small dinner party in their honor, and Meredith found herself liking the outspoken red head.

"_Thank god Derek fell in love with you," Addison had commented, pulling her aside before the food was served. Held in Addison's airy penthouse apartment, catered by one of Seattle's top chefs, it was intimate and at the same time lavish. Addison winked at Meredith. "I was beginning to think he would become a jaded old bachelor, chasing women till he was in a rocking chair…" _

"_Oh…well, it was a little unexpected all right," Meredith sighed, sipping her icy cold flute of champagne. The bubbles tickled her nose slightly. "I have to confess something…I thought he was involved with you. That's what made me a little crazy and push him away…"_

_Addison's eyebrows rose. "Do tell…"_

"_I saw you two together totally by accident, and he kissed you. I thought there was something sexual going on..."_

_Addison touched Meredith's arm. "We're just old friends, I hope you trust me when I tell you that. I've been involved with someone else for years. Derek's not my type, if you get my meaning…" Her gaze wandered across the room where a striking looking Latina woman was chatting with Izzie and Mark, and the two of them made eye contact. Somehow heat managed to radiate between them even at a distance. "I mean, there was a time when I was into men, but somehow it never seemed fulfilling."_

_Meredith's eyes widened, as she took in this revelation. "You're…gay?"_

"_Lesbian, sweetie…" Addison smiled. "Callie made me realize I needed to come out of the closet. She's amazing…"_

"_Oh why the hell didn't he just tell me that?" Meredith laughed, catching sight of Derek striding across the floor towards them, but he was waylaid before he made much progress. For a second, her gaze lingered on his face, admiring him all over again, and she still couldn't quite believe he was with her. _

_Addison tapped her on the arm. "Over here, dear..." she reminded Meredith. "He'll be here soon enough to claim you back again. He's got that look in his eyes that means business."_

_Meredith flushed. "You must know him really well."_

"_Well enough to know he's crazy about you. I've seen him with many women over the years, and don't be jealous of them...you are the only one who threw him totally out of his element. Good for you...and as far as my being a lesbian, you have to admit you weren't exactly giving him much chance to talk when you were mad at him. And then you egged his car! I admit, that was classic!" Addison laughed, throwing her head back. "But I do know all of his secrets, so if there's anything you want to know about him, just ask..."_

"_I might do that..." Meredith said. "Thank you..."_

"_No problem..." At that moment, Derek slid his hands around Meredith's waist, pulling her back against him possessively. _

"_What are you telling my fiancée?" he asked, kissing Meredith's cheek._

"_Just girl talk, Derek...don't you worry," Addison assured him, winking at Meredith._

Meredith shook her head to get back to the present moment. Their wedding date was already set, only a month away, and she still had to find a dress. Somehow every time she set out to go shopping, she procrastinated, not even sure what kind of gown she wanted. "At this rate, I'll be walking down the aisle in my scrubs…" she sighed.

"Talking to yourself again?" Derek asked, coming up behind her. They were at his place, where she had moved a few of her things, but she mainly still lived at home. With some of the shift work and odd hours, it made sense on some levels. Though she was quite sure that Izzie and Mark appreciated having the house to themselves - she'd come home more than one morning to find clothes scattered on the living room floor. Maybe they would consider buying the place after the wedding, after all, she wouldn't need it any longer.

"I guess so," she admitted. She turned to face him. "Derek…what if I'm not ready for all of this?"

"This?" His eyebrow went up, wondering what ideas she had in her head now.

"You know…being Mrs. Shepherd…going to cocktail parties, or whatever…being the dutiful spouse..." Meredith waved her hands in the air expressively.

"Well, first of all, you don't have to be Mrs. Shepherd…you will still be Dr. Meredith Grey…I don't necessarily expect you to change your name." He kissed her cheek, trailing down to her jaw. "And secondly…I don't expect your presence to be mandatory when I have to attend functions. I want to show you off and have you with me, believe me, but I know you have your own career." His mouth wandered sideways, tickling the lobe of her ear, making her shiver. "And lastly, I fully expect to tag along with you from time to time as Mr. Grey, at whatever boring medical luncheons or dinners may arise…that's how it works, as far as I'm concerned…"

Meredith drew a shaking breath, putting her hands on his chest. "Somehow I never expected that opinion from you…"

"I'm totally liberated, sweetheart," Derek murmured, fingers easing aside her blouse, intent on finding her soft skin. "You can take charge of me whenever you want to."

"Really?" Meredith laughed softly, suddenly feeling better. "Like now?"

"Hell yes now…" he growled, hands sliding lower, and cupping her ass. "I have this need…"

"I can tell," she replied playfully, wiggling out of his grasp. "But I was just about to have a bath, maybe you should come and help me…" She backed away, keeping her eyes locked on his, crooking her finger at him.

"Oh, babe…you are absolutely correct." Derek loosened his tie, as he advanced, tugging it away impatiently. Meredith continued to walk backwards, her step quickening, until she had to turn and dash for the bathroom, eluding his grasp for the moment.

"Come get me!" she taunted him, disappearing into the master bathroom before he caught her.

Running water into the large tub, and slipping out of her clothes, Meredith dumped a liberal amount of bubble bath under the spray, inhaling the lavender scent that immediately filled the air. She lit a few of the candles sitting around the rim, suddenly feeling Derek's presence behind her. She peeked over her shoulder, finding him lounging at the doorway, a glass of Scotch in his hand, shirt open to display the flat planes of his abdomen.

Her hand went to the tap, turning the water off, and before she could move, Derek's hand was on her ass, caressing her. Her breath caught, as he took her arm with his other hand and pulled her backwards against him. "You didn't chase me very far," she observed.

"It's not the chase I was interested in...just the capture," he murmured, kissing her temple. "Come here...I want to show you something..." he muttered, dragging her across the warm room, over to the full-length mirror. All she could see was her own reflection, his hands on her waist, as he kissed the back of her neck. Then he pushed her closer to the mirror, so that her hands were on the cool glass, her breath misting the it along with the steam in the room. Her nipples rubbed against the mirror, as he ran his hands down her hips, pushing against her.

"I thought I was in charge…" she half laughed, half moaned.

"We both are, but this is all about you, honey," he whispered in her ear. "You need to see how you look to me..."

"Oh yes…" she sighed, caught between him and the mirror, and her body shook with the force of her desire. The glass beneath her was soon warm and slick from her body, as his hands roamed possessively along her skin. Her head fell back, as the sweet pleasure assaulted her, and a low moan escaped her lips. Her eyes were wide, watching him in the mirror, and she spread her legs further, without conscious thought. Her clit throbbed with heat, each touch making it pulse harder.

"Shh…" Derek warned her. "Just enjoy…"

Words seem to be difficult to form then, as his fingers probed between her legs. "That's it...look at yourself, see how beautiful you are …" Their eyes met in the foggy mirror, as he pushed his fingers upwards, gliding into her wet heat. And she couldn't deny the delicious thrill of watching him touch her, watching her face as she started to climax. Her hips bucked against him, and she gasped softly, seeing the reflection of what they were doing. Of what he was doing to her.

"Oh god…Derek…" she cried out, as she surrendered to the first wave of pleasure. His other arm supported her, against the hard male muscle of his body, as her knees went weak from the climax. Watching herself come like that was crazy wicked, and she whimpered at the thrill.

"Better?" he asked softly, letting her go gently.

"Mmhmmm…"

Meredith turned to him then, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way with unsteady fingers, his gaze focused on her intently. She pushed the shirt away from him, and started on his pants. As she leaned forward, her breasts grazed his chest, her nipples erect and aching. Her fingers danced and brushed along his warm skin, teasing along his belly as she worked the belt open. Then she knelt again, pulling the pants down swiftly, pressing her mouth against his thigh, and his calf, before he kicked the pants away impatiently. She grasped his cock, pressing it against her lips, teasing him softly, as he grabbed her hair. Hot and urgently, she took him in her mouth, feeling the raw edge of his desire, as she swirled her tongue around him, making him buck against her.

"Not yet…" he muttered hoarsely, pulling away, moving towards the tub. Meredith got to her feet, and went to dim the lights, leaving the candles flickering, casting shadows around the room. She brought over his drink, setting it on the edge of the tub as well.

"Come here." Derek eased into the tub, tugging on her hand to pull her down with him. She slid into the tub with him. facing him, kneeling down. The water was hot against her skin, and she bit her lip as she adjusted to the temperature.

"I want to do this for you now" she whispered, and Derek let his head fall back, as she reached for the washcloth, soaking it and then running it along his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling her hands on him, as he took a sip of the Scotch. The alcohol burned down his throat, and he let the smoky taste swirl around his senses. The soft cloth stroked his nipples, then lower, across his abdomen, and over his hips. "Let me make you feel even better…" She leaned down to bring her lips against his chest, nibbling gently then harder, snaking her tongue to lick one nipple and then the other. Derek groaned softly, his hips flexing, as the cloth dragged over his swollen cock, as she continued to bite and lick his chest.

"Damn…Mer…" he moaned, arching up towards her, setting the glass aside.

"Am I in charge now?" she teased him, still grasping his cock under water, applying a little more pressure.

"You know you are, honey..." he grinned, reaching to pull her onto him. His thumb grazed her clit, and she whimpered, her climax close to the edge yet again. No matter how many times they made love, she was ready and eager for more. Derek watched her face as the pleasure started to arc through her. "You're more than ready for anything as far as I'm concerned…"

"Oh…" Meredith panted, desperate to have his fingers deeper, sliding against his hand, her body shaking. She rose out of the water, as his fingers slid into her deeper, her hands gripping the edge of the tub. Nearly breathless, she rocked faster, straining for the orgasm that was just …about…there…

Derek pulled her closer, adding his mouth to his fingers, until she was bucking harder, tangling her fingers in his hair. Somehow the issue of who was in charge, or if that even mattered, was lost in the swirl of the erotic moment, as he gave her as much pleasure as she could take, his tongue raking along her clit, his fingers thrusting, as she moved against his hungry mouth. Soaking him with the bath water, as they rocked together, until he could feel her starting to climax.

"Fuck! I need to be inside of you..." he growled, relinquishing his hold briefly, before pulling her down into the tub against his cock, driving up into forcefully. Her legs went around him, as he caught his breath at the sudden feel of her clenching around him. Every muscle locked and his grip tightened, crushing her against him, as he started to come. "I can't wait…can you?" he panted.

"No…" she laughed softly, "not now…" She felt him tight inside of her, throbbing and releasing with a violent surge. Feeling her own climax take her away as well, blinding and wild, her whole body shuddering as she moaned and scream-ed, twisting against him. He claimed her mouth again, hard and hot, as his thickness invaded her relentlessly, taking both of them into headlong pleasure. Hot, urgent, delicious pleasure…

"It's always going to be this way with us, isn't it?" she finally whispered, resting against his chest, letting the water lap around them, lulled by the climax and the fluttering light of the candles. "Crazy and wild and hot…"

"Always…" he agreed lazily, regaining his own composure slowly, feeling her body fitting against him perfectly. His fingers danced lightly along her wet skin, as they rested together.

Meredith lifted her head to meet his eyes, putting her fingers against his lips. "I love you so much…we're going to make this work, aren't we?"

"You know it, honey…I love you too much not to make it work," he chuckled, kissing her fingers. "Even if you like to be bossy…"


	12. Better Than Tequila

**Thanks bunches for all the great reviews - always gives me the inspiration to post more for you. **

**This chapter has Meredith shopping for her dress, and of course finding time for sweet moments with McDreamy, which is the whole reason for this story after all! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 - Better than Tequila**

"So you're going shopping for dresses today?" Derek asked, glancing over his shoulder as he stood in front of the mirror. The very same mirror in the bathroom where Meredith had watched him make her come in very inventive ways. She smiled at him from where she was perched on the bed, sitting cross-legged in her bathrobe. There was something incredibly sexy about watching him dress for work – something about all that masculine strength beneath the tailored suits he wore, she mused. He looked so groomed and polished, as opposed to the way he looked in bed with her. And she loved the blue shirts he favored, that made his eyes look even more intense. He must have a helluva effect on the females in the courtroom.

"Hmm…yes…Izzie talked me into it. I guess I better…can't go naked…" she teased him.

"Hell, I'd go for that, but I think the pastor might not approve," he grinned at her, giving his tie a final touch. "Just get something you like…don't let Izzie talk you into something that isn't you."

"Don't worry, I already told her I don't do frilly or pouffy…" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Besides, our wedding won't be the kind for long white dresses with trains dragging behind…" Thinking of the intimate gathering they had planned, to be held here in the backyard. They had rejected the usual route, opting for something smaller and more personal.

Derek winked at her. "Good. Is your other friend, Cristina, going with you?"

"Maybe. Depends if there are any good surgeries up for grabs." She leaned back on the bed, letting the robe fall apart, knowing his eyes were on her. "I just hope we find something quick, since we have to look for a dress for Izzie too. It might be a long day. She was muttering something about flower arrangements too. She's taking this maid of honor thing very seriously…"

"Well, then…let me give you something to take your mind off such mundane details," he murmured, joining her on the bed. His hand moved down her warm skin, pushing the robe open wider, resting at her thighs. "Maybe I should give you one screaming orgasm before the day begins." His mouth moved over her belly, following his hands, as her legs parted for him. The tip of his tongue gently probed, slowly searching for the spot he knew was already aching for his touch. Meredith whimpered as he stroked her clit, and he sucked harder, until tremors rocked her body. His hand strayed back up her body, to play with her nipples again, as he kept sucking and licking. She arched up to meet his mouth, crying out louder and more breathlessly, as the climax started to hit her. It wiped away all the other thoughts, and her body throbbed with pleasure over and over, as she wrapped around him.

"There… you can think of that later," he teased her, returning to her mouth, kissing her slowly and deeply, winding his tongue along hers, prolonging the moment. Meredith responded eagerly, tasting the lingering traces of her own wetness on his lips.

"Oh god, Derek…are you sure you have to leave right now?" she sighed, laying back against the pillows, her creamy skin flushed against the red robe that was open beneath her.

Derek made himself back away, tempted by the sight of her there, but shaking his head in regret. "Baby…you have no idea how difficult you're making this…" he told her, running his palm over her hip and down her leg. "But we both have places to go, and things to do…we can continue this tonight, honey…"

"Damn right…I better have something to look forward to during this shopping expedition," she giggled, making a move to sit up but he held his hand out to stop her.

"Don't move…I just want to back away, and keep that image in my mind," he told her. "I love you, honey…and you look sexy as hell like that…" His body tightened even more in desire, as he got up and moved away from the bed.

Meredith blew him a little kiss. "Bye sweetie…love you too…"

"I must be insane…" Derek muttered to himself, swearing at having to leave her like that. But a quick glance at his watch confirmed he had to leave or he'd be late for the court appearance he was scheduled at. "I want you right there like that tonight…okay?"

"Okay…have a good day…" Meredith's little naughty giggle told him she was well aware of how good his day would be after this.

* * *

Meredith looked around at the myriad of dresses in the bridal shop, as Izzie hummed happily beside her. "Okay…we're here, let's do this."

"Don't act like this is that difficult, Mer. I know very well you have a secret love of shopping…after all, who has the most pair of shoes in the house? And the most expensive? I'm looking at you…owner of the Louboutin pumps and the Jimmy Choo sandals…"

"On sale…what can I say?" Meredith sighed. "Besides, Derek likes it when I'm wearing just my shoes…"

"Please…do not go there. Bad enough I have to listen to you two…"

"We're not even there most nights, Iz! And you and Mark aren't that quiet either," Meredith pointed out, skimming her fingers along the satins and laces on the rack.

"Okay, okay, but my point is that you do like to shop on occasion…"

"It's just that this is such an important thing…what if I don't find what I want?"

"Trust me, you will," Izzie assured her. "Here…what about something like this?" She held out a strapless ivory gown, with beading along the hem, and a long train.

"Nice."

"Nice isn't good enough…you have to _love_ the dress, Mer!" Izzie put it away and proceeded to pull out several more, until Meredith was dizzy from the various designs and materials.

"Ack! Enough…these are all too over the top…I need something simple!" she moaned, dropping into the little gilt chair. The sales lady was leaving them alone for the moment, hovering over another potential sale. "Wait…what was that last one?"

"This?" Izzie held the dress out for Meredith's inspection. It was elegantly simple, and Meredith jumped up eagerly. It was tea-length, strapless, with a little bolero jacket. The skirt had a hint of fullness, but nothing too over the top, just enough to emphasize the small waistline.

"Oh that's just what I want!" Meredith held it up critically, checking the size. "And it just might fit without much fuss, which is good since I don't have a lot of time!" The salesclerk bustled over then as well, scenting an imminent sale. "I'll try this one…" Meredith handed it over, and followed the woman to the dressing room.

"Good choice…it should fit you well, you're so tiny…and this is the smallest size we have left. But don't you worry…our seamstress works wonders if you need anything altered." She continued to chatter away, as Meredith trailed behind her, exchanging a look with Izzie. "This is one of my favorites…we don't get many in from this British designer, but she makes the most gorgeous gowns. I can see it will look stunning on you already, without even trying it on…"

"Who is the designer?" Izzie asked.

"Stephanie Allin…she does a lot of vintage look dresses. Well, here you go dear…let me know if you need anything else…"

Meredith slipped into the gown, and took a moment to survey it before she stepped out to face Izzie. "Oh, it's perfect…d'you think it's perfect?" Izzie exclaimed, as she circled around Meredith, inspecting it from all sides. "Derek is going to love you in this…god…wait, we need shoes for the right effect…" She snatched up a pair that was sitting on the dais, to be used for checking the dress.

"Oh my god…" Meredith breathed, looking at her reflection in the big three way mirror. The cream color lace over matte satin was perfect with her hair and coloring.

"You look amazing. Your fiancée will be speechless, if I know men," the saleslady commented knowingly. She adjusted a couple of the folds, assessing her with a critical eye. "And not much will need to be fitted, you're a lucky woman."

"Is there a veil to go with this?" Izzie asked.

"No veil…I think just my hair up a little, with maybe a comb, nothing fussy…" Meredith told her.

"Excellent idea. Now, we do have a bridesmaid gown that would complement this perfectly…" the saleslady suggested, glancing at Izzie. "In pale rose, very simple as well, if you're interested."

"Oohh…sounds perfect," Izzie beamed. "What do you think?"

"Works for me, the color would be good, and we could have bouquets to match that color…" Meredith murmured. It was all starting to fall into place, and she was starting to realize she would be married soon. It was hard to believe the one-night stand had turned into a fairy tale…

* * *

After finishing the last appointment for the day, Derek edged his Porsche past the legal speed limits in his eager rush to get home to Meredith. She had sent him a couple text messages during the day, giving him updates on the shopping extravaganza, and he was looking forward to hearing all about it in person. That, and making love to her until they couldn't move a muscle.

The house was quiet when he hurried inside, dropping the briefcase to the floor, and loosening his tie as he took the stairs two at a time. By the time he reached their bedroom, the jacket was off and his shirt cuffs were unbuttoned. He wasn't disappointed when he stopped at the bedroom door – Meredith had taken him at his word. She was waiting for him, posed on the bed again, the plush red robe spread open beneath her.

For a moment, as their eyes met, neither of them spoke - her arousal burning up under Derek's hot gaze. Then she trailed her hand along her body, cupping her breasts, toying with the nipples, moaning a little at the feel of it. She could hear Derek's ragged breathing as he crossed the room to stand closer to her, and she smiled at him, her tongue darting along her bottom lip. "This is how you wanted me, wasn't it, honey?"

"I want you so fucking bad right now," Derek said quietly, discarding his shirt eagerly before he fell over her, grabbing her head and crashing his lips over hers. Tongues dueled erotically, as she met his mouth, just as hungrily. "This damn near drove me to distraction today…thinking about coming home to you…" he muttered, against her mouth, caught up in the sizzling need for her.

"So here I am…take me…" Meredith urged him, winding around him, the scent of pure arousal in the air. Derek dropped to the floor, and put his hands to her thighs, so that Meredith shook from the heat that shot through her. The wetness already glistened along her pussy lips, and his tongue found it, lapping along the soft skin, his fingers parting her folds. He teased and sucked at her clit, as his fingers drove up into her, making her hips push forwards, seeking more and more. "God, Derek…" And her brain fogged as he pushed his fingers deeper, twisting and teasing, as his tongue continued its assault on her swollen clit. Meredith could feel the softness of his tongue snaking around her, his sure fingers sliding wetly in and out of her. Her body shook from the pleasure that radiated through her, the pure sweet desire that she couldn't get enough of.

Her chest heaved and she was nearly ready to lose control. Her fingers curled into his thick hair, her hips bucking wildly against him. "Derek, yes….oh hell yes…YES!" she almost screamed at the intensity of the climax that hit her and she collapsed backwards, as the little tremors continued to zing along her nerves.

Derek stood up, and stripped the rest of his clothes away, his cock achingly hard, pulsing as the cool air hit his naked body. For a second, they stared at each other, before he crawled over her on the bed. He settled over her, the welcome weight of him against her, as he kissed her again. This time with the deep, intense passion that they were so familiar with now. His hands buried in her hair, just the way she loved, making her feel like he would never let her go. The kiss was endless and erotic, fueled by the primal need that they couldn't resist. Her breathing quickened, anticipating his next move, her body taut with desire. She was all sultry female in his arms, ready for whatever he wanted to do.

"Damn, you are so good to come home to…" Derek murmured, breaking the kiss, to look at her.

"I could hardly stand the suspense before you came home," she giggled softly, touching his cheek. "I kept thinking about this too..."

"Then we won't waste any more time," he grinned, pulling her upwards. For a moment, they knelt facing each other, slowly touching and kissing, until he moved behind her. She fell onto her elbows, as his hands slid along her skin, spreading her legs wider. Playing, teasing, as the head of his cock slid against her, between her legs, making her whimper again.

Derek growled, bending over her back, biting her shoulder blades lightly, feeling the tremors in her body. "This is all for you, Meredith…you know that…" he murmured, teasing her clit with his fingers that snaked around the front of her.

"Just love me now…please…" she sighed, wanting him inside of her so badly she couldn't think straight.

"Are you begging, now…hmmmm?" he teased her.

"Yes…"

"Hell, maybe I should be the one begging," he groaned, penetrating her in one slick slide, until he was as deep as he could go. He moved slowly, his cock pulsing and hot, so that she could feel every ridge and vein, every bit of him demanding her response. "Now…damnit…" His control snapped and he moved faster; fierce and crazy, they moved in tandem. His body thundered with the imminent climax, lost in how good she felt. "So hot…so wet…"

Meredith was lost in her own feverish pleasure, shaking from the force of his thrusts, her hands twisted in the sheets. Her head went back, as the start of her climax tingled, her hair flying wildly.

"Wait…I want to see you…I love watching you…" Derek eased away from her, and she sighed in frustration at the loss. Meredith nodded weakly, as he let his cock fall away from her, and they turned to face each other. Kissing in a long, open mouth kiss, the feel of bare sweaty skin inflaming them both even more.

"Then we're both bad…I love watching you come too…"

They shared a look of heated pleasure, as he moved against her, sliding inside again, before he buried his face against her throat. He was pulsing in and out, every throb intensifying the tingle building in her clit again. "Make me scream, Derek…" she begged, gripping the swell of his biceps.

"Oh, you got it, honey…" Derek groaned, withdrawing almost completely, leaving just the throbbing head inside of her, holding her hips. His body shook from deliberately waiting. "NOW!" And he thrust deep and hard into her, so that she cried out, her back arching and her breasts bouncing from the force of his movements. Her legs tightened around him, urging him to give her more. Derek pulled back, and drove deeper again, catching her mouth this time, and driving his tongue against hers. Moving in the same wild rhythm of his cock, as her tongue met his eagerly. The pressure built at the base of his spine, as they moved faster, and her nails dug into his back. One more long slow thrust, and her pussy clenched around him, and she whimpered against his mouth. His own control shattered, and he pounded against her, abandoning every thought but how good it was with her, as they clung together.

When they managed to unwind themselves, Derek kissed her softly, reluctant to move for the moment. "I really do think this is the best way to end the day," he told her.

"Mmm…I have to agree…much better than tequila shots at Joe's…"

"I'm happy to know I rate above tequila," Derek teased her, pulling her up to his lap. His hands moved to cup her ass, kneading the skin tenderly with his thumbs. His cock stirred imperceptibly against her belly, as he claimed her mouth again. The kiss was deep and erotic, and he felt her body responding again, her nipples hardening against his chest. Their tongues met and slid together, as their bodies rocked slowly. When he raised his head, and their eyes met, the spark of desire was igniting again.

"Much higher rated than tequila," she vowed. "And there's no hangover in the morning…"

Derek laughed softly. "I adore you, Meredith…I never quite know what you're going to say next…"

"Good…then you won't be bored…"

"Bored will never be in our vocabulary, sweetheart…"

"I love you, Derek…" she sighed, "…now let's see how we can be un-boring again…"


	13. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 13 - Wedding Bells**

_You are invited to the wedding of Meredith Grey & Derek Shepherd_  
_An informal ceremony to be held outside (pending Seattle's capricious weather) at the Shepherd residence._

_Come and celebrate their joyous union and stay for the good food and drinks to follow!_  
_No gifts...just your presence is required..._

_Enjoy_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon on her wedding day, and Meredith stood at their bedroom window overlooking the spacious gardens behind the house. It had been a gorgeous day, with just a hint of clouds beginning to gather at the horizon. With any luck, the showers would hold off until after the ceremony. She could hear the bustle of the incoming guests, their laughter floating up to her on the light breeze. They had planned for this outdoor ceremony, realizing showers could be a problem as always in Seattle, but taking their chances anyway. The white canopy was erected against a backdrop of mature oak trees, and pots of pale pink roses and orchids were in place around the perimeter. The caterers were setting up their tables, along with a small band for entertainment. It wasn't anything over the top extravagant, just enough to keep everyone entertained for awhile after the ceremony.

She and Izzie had spent time in the morning, winding white ribbons through greenery, and Mark and Cristina had set up chairs. They wanted to keep things fairly laid back, and even Addison and Callie were on hand, doing any of the last minute errands that were required. Derek had offered to help, but Izzie had banished him from the premises the night before, saying it would be bad luck.

"_But it's my house…I mean, _our_ house…" Derek pointed out last evening, as they all shared a late drink. Mark was sitting on the lounge chair on the patio, with Izzie stretched out, her feet in his lap. Cristina was sitting at the edge of the pool, sipping her beer, while Addison and Callie were leaning against cushions on the flagstone patio. Derek had Meredith snuggled next to him in the redwood glider, and they exchanged an amused look after Izzie's remark. _

"_Yes, but you have to stay away until the ceremony starts. It's tradition…" Izzie added, gesturing with her drink. "Right, Mer?"_

"_Well…"_

"_One night, Meredith…you can do without McDreamy for one night, can't you?"_

_Derek rolled his eyes at the nickname, before nuzzling Meredith's neck, and whispering softly to her. She giggled, kissing him quickly. "One night, I suppose we'll survive. Girls night, right?"_

"_Yep…pedicures and manicures, and all that stuff you men don't need to know about," Izzie smirked. _

"_So that leaves you and me, Derek," Mark observed. "You want to do anything wild and crazy on your last night of bachelorhood?" He raised one eyebrow at Derek. "You know, as best man and all…maybe I should have planned something in advance."_

"_Oh no…there won't be any 'Hangover' type escapades…" Meredith warned both men. _

"_C'mon, Mer…don't you trust us?" Mark lamented. _

"_I trust Derek…not you…"_

"_Hey…!" Izzie protested. "He's reformed now."_

"_Don't worry, honey…there will be no drunken incidents. I don't want to face you with a hangover tomorrow," Derek assured her. _

"_Well, that's boring as hell…" Cristina smirked. _

"_One last drink before you leave then…" Addison suggested, holding up her martini glass. "I could use another one…I'm not getting married in the morning."_

"_A shot of tequila, then…" Meredith said, getting to her feet. "Be right back…don't move…"_

_She hurried back with the bottle and shot glasses, passing them around. When they all had a glass in hand, she raised hers up. "To a happy day tomorrow…"_

"…_and good weather…"_

"…_and good friends…"_

"…_and hot guys…" Cristina offered, shrugging. "What? I need a hot guy…"_

_Meredith giggled. "…and hot women then…" _

"…_and happily ever after…" _

_

* * *

_"Are you ready for this, Mer?" Izzie asked, bringing Meredith back to the moment as she entered the bedroom.

"Yes…no…I mean, it's suddenly so real," Meredith confessed, checking her reflection again in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly, and her hair was swept up into soft curls, with a small comb studded with pearls tucked into the tresses. "I think I need another drink to calm my nerves…"

"Are you sure about that? You don't want to be tipsy for the ceremony," Izzie laughed. She stood up, smoothing the soft fabric of her own gown into place.

"Tipsy might be good," Meredith observed, looking for the bottle of champagne they had opened earlier. "C'mon…just one more glass?"

Izzie checked her watch. "Okay, just one…and then we have to go. It's my duty to make sure you show up, after all..."

"I can be late…it's traditional, after all…along with the something borrowed and something blue…you were all for tradition last night!" Meredith took the flute of bubbly from Izzie, and held it up for a toast. They clinked glasses, sharing a small smile. "It's crazy, isn't it?" Meredith asked. "I never thought I would be the one getting married first…I mean, you and Mark…"

"…are not getting married yet," Izzie finished. "But seeing you so happy…makes me almost reconsider…"

"Has he asked you?"

"Not in so many words, but yeah…I know it's on his mind." Izzie picked up the bouquets and handed the larger one over to Meredith. "We'll see."

"Just think about it…I was worried it wouldn't be for me, either…yet here I am..." For a second, Meredith wished her mother were still alive to see her get married. Even though Ellis had been distant for most of Meredith's life, they had managed to become closer before Ellis succumbed to a heart attack. She probably would have liked Derek, too. He was the strong, successful kind of man that Ellis always admired.

"Thinking about your Mom?" Izzie asked softly. "I'm sorry...it must be rough on you today..."

"It's okay..." Meredith picked up the champagne flute again, and frowned to see it was empty. "She would probably yell at me for drinking before the ceremony, anyway..." she giggled.

"Hey, you two coming, or what?" Cristina shouted up the stairs, where she was waiting for them. "I can hear the music getting louder…that's your cue, Mer!"

"Let's go do this…" Izzie urged Meredith. "Derek's gonna love you in that dress!"

"He better…along with the lingerie I bought for tonight…" Meredith smirked, as they started down the stairs, until they reached Cristina.

"Wow…you look different, Meredith…" Cristina commented. "I guess it's true…brides do glow!"

"It's the champagne," Izzie pointed out.

"Wait, we need one more toast," Meredith urged them. "One last shot of tequila…before everything changes. It won't be the same, not seeing you first thing in the morning Iz, not listening to you and Mark make the headboard rattle…hogging the bathroom in the morning…or having you walk in at inopportune moments..."

"What! Meredith…!" Izzie protested, but she had to laugh. "I know…we're losing a roommate…it truly will be different."

Cristina returned from the kitchen with the bottle and three shot glasses. "Here…drink up! To Meredith!"

"Meredith!"

"And Derek!" Meredith laughed, swallowing the shot too quickly. She coughed, making a face, and Cristina thumped her on the back. Tears came to her eyes, and she blinked furiously to keep from ruining her makeup. "Oh god…don't make me cry…" She swayed slightly towards Izzie, who exchanged a worried look with Cristina.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Cristina asked. "Is it even legal to exchange vows if you're inebriated?"

"Ha! Look at all the marriages that happen in Vegas," Meredith pointed out. "Lots of alcohol involved in those."

"Good point."

"I'm totally fine," Meredith said, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to be wedded and bedded…" Then she burst into a fit of giggles. "I mean…legally wedded…!"

"Oh, this is going to be interesting…" Cristina said, rolling her eyes.

"It won't be the usual wedding," Izzie added, as they headed outside.

* * *

Outside under the canopy, Derek waited with Mark, both of them wearing elegant dark suits, crisp white shirts and striped ties. "So, ready for the big moment?" Mark asked.

"Absolutely. Thanks again for helping out this morning." Derek looked around at the small gathering, the intimate group of friends. It felt right to do it this way, rather than a big wedding.

"No worries, man...happy to help, and thanks for asking me to stand up for you." Mark adjusted the cuffs of his suit jacket.

"With Izzie as maid of honor, it was a good idea. Besides, considering how we first met, it seems appropriate."

Mark grinned. "Yeah, no pink pillows today though!"

The music started to get louder, signaling the start of the ceremony. "Here we go, gentlemen," the justice of the peace commented.

Derek nodded, following with Mark, to where they were instructed to wait. He glanced around the assembled guests, and he grinned at seeing Addison front and center, with Callie beside her. He was an only child, and his parents had died when he was younger, so there wasn't much representation of family on either side, he realized.

Then he looked towards the patio, where he could see Izzie helping Meredith get ready to walk down the aisle. Then he narrowed his eyes, wondering why Meredith seemed to be giggling, hiding her face against the bouquet of roses. "Oh, my god…" he said to himself, and Mark glanced at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…but I believe the girls have been into the tequila again..."

"Seriously?"

By that time, Izzie had given up on helping Meredith, and she started down the walkway, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. She managed to walk with measured steps, catching sight of Mark as she approached them. He gave her one of those sexy, melt your heart smiles, his blue eyes fixed on her alone.

Meredith watched Izzie and she took a deep breath, suddenly wishing she hadn't had that last shot of tequila. "Get a grip, Grey…you can do this…" she told herself. She gripped the bouquet tightly, and moved forward, hoping she didn't catch her foot along the way, or otherwise embarrass herself. Then she hiccuped, and her eyes went wide, trying to stifle another one, and continue walking at the same time. Along the aisle, she caught glimpses of Dr. Bailey, George and Alex, along with other friends of Derek's. She could see Addison giving her a big smile, her hand laced with Callie's, as they watched her make her way forward.

Then she met Derek's eyes, and something seemed to steady her. That little grin that told her just exactly what he was thinking, that knowing twinkle in his eyes, made her hold her head up higher. He was the man who made her laugh, who was always there for her, and who had captured her heart and soul. There was no going back; this was exactly where she wanted to be. She reached the spot beside him, and he took her hand, squeezing her fingers tightly.

His own emotions were surging, as she took his hand. This tiny woman had captured his heart, and he would do everything in his power to be there for her always.

"You look very beautiful…" he whispered. "But were you having a last shot of tequila?"

"Um…just a couple shots…" she whispered back.

"I could tell..."

"Is there a problem?" The JP regarded them carefully, watching their exchange. "Or shall we start?"

"No problems," Derek smiled, as Meredith nodded at him. "Let's have a wedding."

"Good. It warms my heart to see a couple so much in love and ready to commit to each other for the rest of their lives." He beamed at them, spreading his hands wide. "We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in matrimony…"

Meredith lost track of what else he was saying, she was so wrapped up in looking into Derek's eyes, and she had to blink when the JP tapped her on the arm to get her attention. "Now, I believe you have prepared your vows in your own words…"

"I'm ready," she whispered.

"Alright, do we have the rings?"

Mark stepped forward and gave her the ring for Derek, and she only fumbled a little bit with it, as she handed her bouquet over to Izzie. Then she turned back to look at Derek. "Derek Michael Shepherd, you are my true love, my soul mate, my rock. You are the constant presence in my life that I am so thankful for - you showed me it was possible to fall in love and not lose myself in the process. I give you this ring as a constant reminder of our commitment to each other and our enduring love. I am so lucky to have you in my life, now and forever, as my husband." She slipped the ring onto his finger, and squeezed his hand tightly. Her eyes were a little misty when she finished, meeting his warm gaze.

He took her ring from Mark then. "Meredith Elena Grey, you are the light of my life, my soul mate, my happiness. You bring sunshine and laughter into my world, and you make sure I never take myself too seriously anymore. From the moment we met, you turned my life upside down, and I thank God every day that you are with me. You hold my heart in your talented surgeon's hands, and I give you this ring as a sign of our commitment and our love. I take you as my wife, now and forever." He put the ring onto her finger and raised her hand to kiss her palm.

The JP raised his hands. "Now, as Derek and Meredith have professed their commitment to each other, by the authority given to me in the State of Washington, I am happy to pronounce them man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Derek took her face in his hands, their eyes still locked on each other, and softly pressed his lips to hers in a warm, tender kiss. Then as she slipped her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss, molding her body to his, and winding his hands in her hair. His tongue delved into her mouth as she sighed involuntarily. It was only after several moments, and a discreet cough from the minister that they broke apart. Meredith rested her cheek against Derek's chest, as he kept her tightly in his embrace.

Before they turned to face everyone again, Meredith began to giggle, fueled by a combination of relief that the ceremony was over, and by pure happiness. And she giggled harder, unable to stop, making Derek chuckle as well. Izzie and Mark exchanged amused glances, before joining in, not sure what was so funny, but it was contagious. Meredith bit her lip in an attempt to be serious but it was too late. Before she knew it, she was bent over, laughing until her eyes watered, and soon everyone else followed, caught up in the moment. Derek wiped his eyes, shaking his head again at just how unconventional his life was proving to be with Meredith.

"This is the most fun I've had at a wedding ceremony _ever._.." Callie whispered to Addison.

Addison smirked in response. "My old friend has found a great woman...thank god he didn't mess it up..."

* * *

Later on, after the photographer left, having taken mostly candid shots of the wedding party mugging for the camera under the arched canopy, Derek and Meredith circulated among the small group eating and drinking. The rain had held off, even though the evening sky was beginning to darken with ominous clouds. Eventually they were pulled in different directions, exchanging glances as they chatted with everyone.

He found her again beside the bar, and he pulled her close and kissed her temple. "I love you – you look so beautiful today. This dress is just so you." She had set aside the little bolero jacket, and his eyes were warm on the soft skin above the bodice of the dress.

"I love you, too. You're not looking bad yourself," she replied, smoothing the lapel of his Armani jacket, and straightening his tie. "But I can't wait to get you out of this suit later," she teased him.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Maybe we'll just sneak upstairs right now, and nobody will notice."

She kissed him again, laughing. "You'll just have to wait. I think people _would_ notice if we weren't here."

"Tease," he said, kissing her again. Soft music was filtering through the air, provided by a small string quartet. "Dance with me…?" He tugged her towards the small cleared space, as the guests fell quiet. Meredith lost herself in his eyes, as he moved expertly around the floor, holding her like she was the most cherished woman in the world. At that moment, she felt incredibly loved and she loved him in return. As the music faded away, he claimed her mouth again, molding her close to him as applause broke out around them.

"Time for a toast!" Mark called out, walking over to them, with Izzie at his side. He turned to look at Derek and Meredith, their arms around each other, and her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy to be part of your marriage celebration today, along with all of your friends and family that could be here. Even though we haven't known each other that long, I was honored to be your best man at the wedding ceremony. I have to say, our first meeting was much less well dressed than this, but I'm not going to divulge all of your secrets right now!" He winked at Derek.

"But seriously, I have to say that you two are the happiest when you are together. And you make us all believe in happily ever after." He raised his champagne flute, as everyone else followed suit. "To Derek and Meredith Shepherd – may you have the best life can offer, and always share it with each other. Congratulations!"

More cheers and applause broke out; along with calls for "Kiss the bride!"

Derek turned to Meredith with a seductive smile, and pulled her close, kissing her softly for a moment. She reached up to put her arms around his neck, and kissed him back, feeling the arc of desire heat up again in her, her breath catching in her throat. He breathed her in, and teased her, rubbing his lips over the corner of her mouth very gently, and whispering her name. With a little sigh, her lips parted, and he slid his tongue inside, into warm, wet heat, into the sensual seduction of her mouth.

"Hey, you can finish that later," Mark finally said, tapping Derek on the shoulder.

Meredith giggled, and Derek kept her close, to whisper in her ear. "I love kissing you, and everything else about you. I adore you."

"I love you so much," she whispered back, intent on looking into his eyes, not caring anymore about anyone else in the room. Their world was reduced to each other, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

_**I realize this was Ch. 13 but it wasn't an unlucky number for their wedding hopefully! I hope you enjoyed their more laid-back wedding ceremony; I know Shonda keeps insisting that Meredith wouldn't do a big wedding, hence the Post-it marriage...however I think there are a lot of other ways to go about getting married! Let me know what you thought...and stay tuned for the wedding night in the next chapter! **_

_**And also...not to worry, just because they are married it doesn't signal the end of the story! Lots more to come!  
**_


	14. Wedding Night

**Thanks for the reviews of the wedding - now for the sexy fun you've been waiting for (I hope)!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - Wedding Night**

At the end of the evening, the clouds that had been threatening late in the afternoon were now gathered overhead ominously. Thunder crashed and lightening shimmered overhead, while big fat drops of rain began to splash down. The last of the guests departed, dashing through the increasing rainfall, as Derek and Meredith waved good-bye from the protection of the doorway.

"Alone at last..." he grinned, pushing the door shut and turning to her. "I thought this moment would never come..."

"I know you wanted to shoo them all away about three hours ago..." she smiled, as he swept her up into his arms.

"More than that..." he confessed, his lips at her ear, "...ever since you said 'I do'..." Another crack of thunder sounded, and Meredith jumped instinctively. "Let's go to bed, honey...where the thunder won't bother you." He carried her up the stairs, as lightening illuminated the room.

"I have some sexy lingerie to change into..." she murmured. "You're gonna love it..."

"I'm sure it's amazing, but..."

"No buts...considering we had to stay apart last night, I want this to be a special wedding night."

"Honey, after being apart last night, I want you more than ever. All I did was toss and turn, wanting this luscious body of yours beside me..." He set her down on the floor inside the bedroom door. "You don't need sexy lingerie to tempt me."

Meredith touched his cheek softly. "Just go with this, okay?"

"Okay, anything for you..." he agreed, pulling his tie away as she disappeared into the bathroom. "Just don't take too long."

"Don't worry..." she called out. "I don't want to wait much longer either..."

He wandered around the bedroom, lighting the candles she had set out earlier, listening to the rain beating down the windows. The candles flickered, reflected in the dark windows, illuminated by an occasional flash of lightning. He loosened his tie, and hung his suit jacket up in the closet, before looking towards the bathroom again. "Meredith...need some help?"

"No...I'm ready..."

He turned to look for her, and he whistled in appreciation. Meredith stood at the door to the bedroom, her hair in a cloud around her, wearing a sheer black negligee, which plunged low in the front, showing the swell of her breasts. He could see the shadows of her nipples beneath the material, the slight curve of her hips where the gown clung to her. It was provocative enough to display parts of her, and yet hint at the other parts he was craving to touch again.

He inhaled deeply. "You look amazing…" he murmured, his body tightening with desire."What do you want now, my lovely, still tipsy wife?" The mental image of everyone at the ceremony laughing and clapping would be in his mind forever. What else would his wedding be with this woman that did unexpected things? He was sure their wedding pictures would be just unconventional...with the laughter they had all shared.

Derek watched her walk up to him, her hips swaying suggestively, before she stopped in front of him, and reached up to kiss his lips. "I expect you to pick me up, take me to bed and make me a happy woman. Several times, in fact..." she whispered.

With a low growl, he swept her up into his arms again. For a moment, he paused, and looked at her, and gave her the smile that always made her weak. "Now we're together forever...you're with me in my heart, and in my soul," he told her with a soft kiss.

"Who knew you were so romantic?" she asked him. snuggling against him.

"Always with you." Derek looked around their bedroom – with the candles flickering, and a bottle of champagne chilling next to the bed, it was a wonderful way to spend their wedding night. He walked directly to the bed, to drop her down onto the sheets, falling on top of her where he covered her face and throat with tiny kisses, as his hands roamed her silken skin that glowed in the candlelight. "God, I've wanted to do this all day," he murmured, pulling his shirt away and throwing it on the floor. Pushing the negligee off her shoulders with one hand, his other searched beneath the folds of the material for her legs. His fingers made contact with her pussy, where she was already open and wet for him. Her head went back and she gasped, biting her lip to keep quiet, as he stroked her clit. "This is coming off, now, or I won't be responsible for what happens to it..." he demanded, fighting with the material that kept slithering back across her legs.

Her hands shaking, Meredith helped him slide the gown down her shoulders and off her hips. Derek pulled it away from her legs and it flew to the floor to join his shirt. His pants followed in a matter of seconds, and he knelt down between her legs. It was all he could do to hold himself back - his only thought at that moment was how much he needed her, and wanted to be inside of her, possessing her completely. He lowered himself down and held himself over her on his hands and knees, and his mouth ravaged hers. "Meredith, I want you right now, I can't wait to make love to my wife..," he whispered, overwhelmed by his sudden need. "We can go slow next time, but right now I need to make love to you…" His arms were shaking as he hovered over her - his cock, hard and swollen, poised over her.

Meredith looked up at his face, seeing how his eyes had turned smoky with passion, and she nodded, unable to speak. Her own body was pulsing in response to the raw desire in his eyes, and she opened herself up to him. As soon as she nodded, he kissed her hard, and without hesitation, slid into her tight warmth. He gave a strangled cry of satisfaction as she took him in as far as he could go.

She spread her legs wider, and wrapped herself around him. He buried his face against her chest, teeth tugging at her nipples, sucking and pulling until she nearly screamed in pleasure. Desperate to keep quiet, she bit down on his shoulder, and raked her nails along his back, as she arched up to meet him. He pulled out of her, and quickly drove back down, eliciting more muffled yelps from her. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod…" was all she could repeat, her voice low and breathy.

Derek thrust into her again and again, making the bed bounce beneath them. Meredith met his thrusts and squeezed around him, the climax just starting to spasm inside of her. As he felt himself going, he captured her mouth again, delving his tongue against hers, in rhythm with his pounding cock. Their moans and whimpers and incoherent words mixed with the creak of the bed, all other thoughts gone. Her climax hit her in a wave, starting in her core, and emanating to the rest of her body. She rode the wave again and again, as he pounded into her, his own release sweet and hot inside of her. The aftershocks twitched through them both, as they held onto each other tightly. He kissed her forehead, and pushed the hair away from her eyes tenderly.

She fell back against the pillows, spent and sated, unwilling and unable to move at that moment. His cock was still buried inside of her, and she squeezed just a tiny bit around him, so that he groaned again. "And this is only the first round," she said softly in his ear.

"Just you wait, honey…I have plans for the rest of your wedding night that will make you scream…" he promised, easing away from her slowly. "I'll be right back…I have something for you..."

"Don't you worry…I'm not going anywhere..." Meredith sighed, rolling her back, still lost in the glow of the last orgasm. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to come back, listening with drowsy contentment to the thunder still rolling overhead and the patter of rain against the windows. Holding her left hand up, she admired the rings there, smiling to see the symbol of their love. Something she never expected in her life, and yet she was happier than ever.

* * *

Derek returned, and paused at the bedroom door, watching her from a distance for a moment. Her hair was tousled and spilling over her shoulders, skin slightly damp and flushed still. She had propped herself up against the pillows, one leg out straight in front of her, the other bent, so that her swollen, wet pussy lips were exposed to his hungry gaze. She had poured them some champagne, and sipped from her glass, as she waited for him to join her.

Meredith handed him a crystal flute as he sat down next to her. "Are you ready for round two?" she smirked, draining her own glass. He drank quickly, and refilled both glasses.

"To us – I love you," he said, as they touched flutes together.

"To us – I love you too."

"Now, I have a wedding gift for you," he murmured, setting the glass down and handing over the small velvet box he'd brought back with him.

"But...I didn't get you anything..." Meredith protested.

"That's okay, I'll take it in trade," he grinned at her, his eyes dark with desire. "This is just to celebrate the day."

She took the slim box and opened it, finding a delicate silver bracelet set with tiny diamonds. "Oh, it's gorgeous...you know you're spoiling me." She held it up, watching the facets sparkle in the candlelight. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him happily. "Thank you...help me put it on."

Derek fastened it around her wrist. "Perfect...I know you don't have a lot of jewellery, and you can't wear it at work, but I wanted to give you something to celebrate our wedding day." His lips grazed her pulse point on her wrist, keeping hold of her hand.

Meredith stretched languidly, arms over her head, eyes closed. Her back arched, as the stretch went from her head to her toes. The damp folds of her pussy beckoned him, and Derek lowered his head to place the tip of his tongue against her. She moaned softly, and he pressed his mouth to her, as if kissing her mouth. He kissed a little harder, stroking her with his tongue. Continuing the kiss, with long wet licks from top to bottom, and then back again. He inhaled the pure feminine arousal, as he kept up the long licks until she started to arch into his mouth.

He paused for a moment, admiring her, before he snagged a pillow. "Lift up your hips," he urged, sliding it beneath her. "Much better," he breathed, small puffs of warm breath on her moist skin. His lips traveled along the sensitive skin of one inner thigh, to her knee, and back up again. For the briefest second, his tongue flicked across her lips, before he went down the other thigh. Meredith moaned again, as her legs fell open even further for him. He kissed, licked and bit lightly at her skin, igniting slow delicious throbbing in her clit. She abandoned herself totally, her world reduced to the feel of his mouth on her. He knew exactly where he wanted to take her, and she followed willingly, as if in a fever dream.

He returned to giving her long, wet strokes on her pussy, lapping at the sweet wetness that seeped from her. Meredith wound her fingers in his hair, begging him for more. Her body was shaking with need, and all she could think of was how much she wanted his tongue where she ached the most. "Please, baby, please-"she implored.

"I love it when you beg," he teased her. "I love to make you beg for me." He continued to take his time, exploring the soft folds with his tongue, finding all the spots that made her writhe and whimper.

"Oh, oh, my god, oh -" she whispered, not wanting it to end, and he hadn't even touched her clit yet. She melted back against the sheets, and just as she thought it couldn't get any better, he stroked her where she was aching, and she nearly screamed out loud. He spread her apart with his thumbs, and concentrated on her clit then, sucking and pulling, drawing out the pleasure that radiated to every part of her. Her climax began to roll over her, and she tightened and spasmed over and over, as he kept going. With a final soft cry, she went limp and he let her go slowly. He crawled back up her slick body, to kiss her, long and wet and deep, so that she tasted herself on his tongue.

He wanted her again, wanted all of her soft wetness, her sighs of bliss. Easing her leg up around his waist, he slid his rock hard cock into her. It was perfect, like no other feeling on earth, as her slickness enveloped him tightly. He indulged himself, pulling out and then thrusting back into her as slowly as he could manage.

Meredith let her hands roam lazily all over him, along his back, and then down between his thighs. He opened his legs wider, and felt her small hand cup his balls, kneading and tugging with delicate fingers. He groaned low in his throat, and bit down on her breast, taking her nipple in his teeth, not even wanting to climax yet. All he wanted was to stay in the hazy, erotic limbo, entwined with her, their hips meeting and moving in rhythm. He just wanted it to go on for as long as they could, in utter mindless passion. It felt so good and hot and sweet, and her soft little cries of pleasure only increased his own ardor. Capturing her lips, he licked the inside of her mouth, and softly bit her lip, sealing her mouth with his, sealing them together with the same breath.

It was achingly wonderful for Meredith, to feel him inside of her, on her, all over her. She loved the way he felt, all hard, lean muscle moving on top of her, each flex and thrust of his hips pushing deeper into her. His hand slid across her skin, up along her upper body, to rest at the hollow of her throat. He pressed her back against the bed, his palm hot on her skin. It was almost like bondage, and primal dominance, yet with the unspoken need behind it that they were together in this moment. Their gaze locked, his eyes dark and glittering, as he pulled her even tighter against him.

He pressed down from inside of her, and heat flowed through her body. More sweat broke out across her and tremors started deep inside of her. He closed his eyes, and his head went back. Moving against her, he pumped harder and harder, getting her hotter, making her wilder. Her legs tightened around him, and she felt the first pulsing jerk of his release into her. More molten heat filled her, and as he thrust again, she went with him, drowning in ecstasy. It consumed her with pleasure that went to her bones and her soul, as they became part of each other.

* * *

The thunder seemed to have picked up in intensity, the rain pelting even harder against the windows, as Meredith curled against Derek, her eyes closed blissfully. He pressed tightly behind her, kissing her shoulder, his hand resting on her calf, caressing and sliding up along the soft curves of her body. His lips were at her neck then, his leg moving between hers. She let her foot rub along his muscular calf, smiling to herself. "I missed you last night, like this..." he murmured.

"Me too...you should have snuck back in..." she sighed. "I half expected you to show up in the middle of the night..."

"It crossed my mind, but I restrained myself," he confessed, still stroking her damp skin. "I was afraid Izzie might chase me out if she caught me in bed with you..."

Meredith giggled at that mental image, before he pulled her around beneath him again. Her fingers trailed down his back, sliding against the muscles that flexed as he moved over her. "So what else should we do to make up for lost time?" she asked, feeling him between her legs, demanding attention again.

"Let's just see what happens..." he suggested, surrendering to her kiss, feeling the heat between them again. All she had to do was breathe on him to turn him on. For long moments, they kissed and caressed, and it felt like it could go on forever that way, reduced to taste and touch, sight and sound and scent. It was pure eroticism on their skin. His heat was hers, the taste of him was the taste of her...the way it should be...


	15. Honeymoon in Paris

**After the wedding night...the honeymoon inevitably follows...and it's more hotness...which is the main reason for this story, after all!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Enjoy now, and be sure to let me know your thoughts!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Honeymoon in Paris**

Derek leaned on the railing of the balcony of their hotel suite in Paris. They had decided to take a tour of Europe for their honeymoon, starting here and moving on to Rome, Monte Carlo and back to London before heading home. Meredith had never been anywhere exotic for vacation and the sights and the sounds of the city dazzled her. Right now she was getting dressed for dinner, at an intimate little bistro that he had discovered on his last trip here. He could hardly wait to show her all the things he loved about this city.

"Derek…?"

He turned to find her standing at the doorway, leaning against it with a suggestive smile on her lips. He whistled in appreciation, taking in the sleek designer dress that hugged her curves. "Hello gorgeous…" he murmured as she sauntered towards him. From the top of her elegantly styled hair, to her flawless makeup and kissable mouth, to the tips of her Louboutin sandals, Meredith was all luscious female…and all his.

"I've been busy spreading your money around the boutiques…" she laughed softly, her cheeks flushed from his bold appreciation. Even after becoming his wife, and the way he made her feel, sometimes it just seemed to be like she was in a dream.

Derek took her hands, and pulled her against him. "And I approve of every penny spent," he assured her. "I mean, I love you, sweetheart…whether you're in those plain blue SGH scrubs, or whether you're naked…but I have to admit…you're one hot babe…"

Meredith laughed again. "Oohh…I like that. Somehow I never considered myself a 'hot babe' until I met you."

"Trust me, you are all that and more. I'm one helluva lucky man to have you as my wife." Derek touched her cheek softly, his eyes full of sensual promise, and his mouth curved in that smile she loved. "Now tell me…are you wearing anything under that dress?"

Biting her lip, Meredith shook her head, her own eyes full of naughty promise. "Just skin…."

"Very nice, Mer…" he murmured, his warm breath fanning her cheek as he grazed his lips there. "This is going to be a good evening." His strong hands cupped her ass, rustling the silken dress against her. "You're getting pretty daring…"

"I don't want to bore you…"

Derek chuckled, trying to inch the dress a little higher up her legs, searching for skin. "Honey, trust me…life with you will never be boring…" He kissed her throat; his lips dancing along the cleavage of the dress, making her nipples stand out against the material. The sudden scent of her feminine arousal hit him then, and he groaned softly. "I think I need to give you a little something before we go to dinner…" He eased her backwards, until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and she lost her balance, settling onto the soft duvet with a little sigh.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked him, looking up at him.

"Just a little something to add to that radiant look about you…" he teased her, dropping to his knees. His hands slid the delicate fabric higher, displaying her for him. Wetness was already seeping from her, as she spread her legs wider without conscious thought. "Look at you…all wet already…"

"You have that effect on me…" she confessed. "Making me all wet and open and wanting…are you going to just stare at me, making me suffer?" She pouted prettily at him.

"Hell, what kind of husband would I be to leave you suffering?" he muttered, his own fingers moving closer to her, teasing her for a moment. But he couldn't resist for long, putting his mouth to her. The touch of his tongue made her gasp, her eyes going wide, even though she was ready for him. Derek continued to suck at her, tongue doing wicked things to her clit until she was unable to do little more than buck and twist against him, wordless sounds of gratification spilling from her. She let her arms lift over her head and she stretched luxuriously, her breasts arching up.

"Oh, god Derek…more…deeper…" she urged, not caring if they were going to miss their dinner reservation, or that her dress was likely going to be a mass of wrinkles by the time he was done with her.

For a maddening second, Derek lifted his mouth away from her, and she moaned in frustration. "Maybe I should wait…till after dinner…for dessert…?" he teased her wickedly.

"Hell no…"

Without another word then, his tongue assaulted her again, stroking her harder, driving deeper and wetter. Meredith bucked from the instant climax that took over, as he kept going, the wet strokes making her shake. "Oh god…coming…don't stop…" she managed to beg him, fingers in his hair, as another wave of luscious heat convulsed in her core. She collapsed backwards then, her body quivering, as he slowly relinquished her, his tongue making slow circles along her inner thighs.

"You okay?" he asked, moving forward and crawling over her. His tie was crooked, and his hair was mussed from her enthusiastic touch. He kissed her softly, as her breathing returned to normal.

"I think so…" she giggled. "Now that you've ruined my makeup…and my hair…"

"You still look perfect," he assured her. "Now, we can make that reservation if we hurry…and you can sit across the table from me, your body still tingling from this. I want to see that look in your eyes, knowing how I make you feel…"

"You're terrible…"

"And you love it…"

* * *

Dinner was long over, and they lingered over the last bit of rich dessert and brandy, so long that the wait staff was beginning to give them subtle hints to leave. Derek glanced over his shoulder at them stacking chairs and removing tablecloths and he grinned. "I think that's our cue to leave," he murmured to Meredith, who was feeling a little light-headed from the combination of red wine and brandy.

"Are you ready to take me back to the hotel and consummate the marriage again?" she laughed.

"We've done that several times already…" he reminded her, as he stood up. "I was ready to consummate it at the wedding reception if it had been possible..."

"And whose fault was it that we didn't?"

"Yours, entirely, Dr. Grey…" He steered her towards the door, keeping his hand at the enticing dip at the small of her back. The dress plunged low there, and his touch sent an electric shock right through her system. All through dinner, she was reminded constantly of the dampness he had caused between her legs, with every look that was like a caress, every knowing smile as she shifted in her chair.

"_Bon nuit, mes amis_…" the maitre'D called out as they departed.

"Good night…sorry to have kept you," Derek replied, with a wave, earning an knowing chuckle from the other man before he closed the doors behind them. They wandered out onto the sidewalk, his arm around her waist, holding her close. "I think we were quite obvious about our mutual need…" he whispered in her ear.

"But it's all about the romance here, isn't it?" she asked, turning to look up at his profile. "They love lovers…"

"Of course, but I still need to control myself before I do something we'll get arrested for," he admitted, his voice low and intimate.

"You're a lawyer, you'd be able to talk your way out of it, I'm sure," she teased him.

"Still…not willing to chance it. Even though I find myself doing risky things with you…"

"…and I'm being risqué…" she added, with a smirk.

"Pushing your luck, honey…" he muttered, already aroused for her, already hard and throbbing against his pants.

Luckily they rounded the corner to their hotel, and he managed to keep his cool as they rushed through the ornate lobby to the elevator. Meredith stifled a giggle as he jabbed the button repeatedly, and they stumbled into it as soon as the doors slid open. "Now who's terrible?" he demanded, crushing her against him when they were alone. Sudden heat washed through them both, their bodies quaking in desire. His mouth claimed hers, demanding her instant response.

"Still you…" she murmured against his mouth, sighing as his tongue found hers again, drowning in the heat and the passion that flowed between them. Her leg moved around his, grinding her hips against him, bringing her in contact with his cock. "So bad…"

The elevator came to stop at their floor, and he swore at the interruption. "Damn…let's go…" He tugged her urgently along the quiet hallway, until they reached their suite. Keeping her captive in one arm, while he fumbled with the key card in the other, until they fell into the room, laughing and kissing at the same time.

"Take that off…now…" he urged her, stepping back for a moment while she unzipped the dress. It fluttered to the floor, and for a moment, she waited, her arousal burning up under Derek's hot gaze. Then she trailed her hand along her body, cupping her breasts, toying with the nipples, moaning a little at the feel of it. She could hear Derek's own ragged breathing, and she smiled at him, her tongue darting along her bottom lip.

"I want you so damn bad right now," Derek said quietly, coming up beside her, grabbing her head and crashing his lips over hers. Tongues dueled erotically, as she met his mouth, just as hungrily.

"I'm all yours…take me…" Meredith urged him, as Derek her mouth go, their chests heaving, the scent of pure arousal in the air.

Derek dropped to the floor, and put his hands to her thighs, so that she shook from the heat that shot through her. The wetness already glistened along her soft folds, and Derek's tongue found it, lapping along the skin, his fingers parting her folds. He teased and sucked at her clit, as his fingers drove up into her, making her hips push forwards, seeking more and more. "God, Derek…" And her brain fogged as he pushed his fingers deeper, twisting and teasing, as his tongue continued its assault on her swollen clit. Meredith could feel the softness of his tongue snaking around her, his sure fingers sliding wetly in and out of her. Her knees almost buckled at the sensation, the unadulterated raw lust between them as always.

Her chest heaved and she was nearly ready to lose control. Her fingers curled into his hair, her hips bucking wildly against him. "Derek, yes….oh yes…YES!" she almost screamed at the intensity of the climax that hit her and she doubled over him, rocking against his hand.

Derek backed away, pulling her along to the sofa, her heels clicking on the tile floors as she followed him. As she watched, her body tingling in want, he stripped his own clothes away, his cock achingly hard, pulsing as the cool air hit his naked body. For a second, they stared at each other, before Derek beckoned her closer.

"Come here…" he said quietly, his eyes locked on hers. She fell to her knees, taking his cock in her hands, stroking the hard length. His body tensed, as he tongue circled him, around the velvety skin, the pulsing veins. His fingers dug into her hair, each pulse of his blood matching her stroke over him. "God…the way you make me feel…" he muttered, close to the edge again. "I want to be inside you again – in that tight, slick heat of yours…"

Meredith let him go, and his cock slid wetly out of her lips. He pulled her to her feet, and spun her around. She braced her arms against the smooth leather of the sofa, her thoughts totally focused on the man behind her, and her breathing quickened, anticipating Derek's next move, her body taut with erotic need. She was all sultry female, and hot desire, ready for whatever Derek wanted to do next.

The next thing she felt was Derek's hands at her hips, spreading her legs wider, his fingers moving along her ass. Playing, teasing as the head of his cock slid against her, between her legs, over the drenched lips of her pussy.

"Derek…god…just fuck me, please…" Her hand moved lower, touching her clit, as Derek moved against her.

"You got it, honey," Derek muttered, watching Meredith move back and forth, before penetrating her in one slick slide, until he was as deep as he could go. "You're so hot and tight…" He moved faster, his balls slapping against her with every stroke. Fierce and crazy, they moved in tandem. Derek's body thundered with his imminent climax, lost in how good it felt. Meredith's body shook from the force of his thrusts, her feet sliding on the floor, as she came, her fingers at her clit, his cock stretching her fully. Feeling Derek finally explode with his own release, flooding her, hot and urgent. She shuddered, as she came again with him, her blood pounding in her veins.

"Ohhhhh…" she sighed, finally dropping down to the floor, barely able to breathe, let alone move. Derek bent over her back, his mouth at her shoulder, biting down lightly as he tried to regain his own sanity.

"Damn…" he muttered, his body hot and sweaty over hers. The feel of bare, male skin against her own was almost enough to arouse her all over again.

Meredith nodded weakly, as he let his cock fall away from her, and they turned to face each other. Kissing in a long, open mouth kiss, with her wetness still along Derek's lips, inflaming them both again.

His hands moved to cup her ass, kneading the skin tenderly with his thumbs. His cock stirred imperceptibly against her belly, as he claimed her mouth again. The kiss was deep and erotic, and he felt her body responding again, her nipples hardening against his chest. Their tongues met and slid together, as their bodies rocked slowly. When he raised his head, and their eyes met, the spark of desire was still there. "Damn, honey…we may not survive the rest of the honeymoon at this rate…"

"You say that now…" she sighed, her fingers trailing along his back, feeling the muscles move under his skin.

"Ah, hell, it'll be worth it…" he laughed. "I love you, Meredith Grey-Shepherd…"

"Love you too sweetie…" she sighed, "…now let's do that again…"


	16. I Need to Study

**My thanks again for the reviews...hopefully you aren't getting tired of the sexy fun these two are sharing. While there is a lot of sex, the story is also moving forward...let's jump ahead a few months and see how Derek helps Meredith study for exams...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16 -****"I Need to Study"**

_Six months later..._

Meredith rushed into the house, flinging her backpack aside, sniffing the air appreciatively. "You're cooking…" she called out, stepping into the kitchen, finding Derek there already. It was later in the evening, after a long day.

"Mmm…someone has to," Derek grinned, handing her a glass of wine. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting…" Meredith sighed, perching on one of the stools at the granite topped island. "I may not survive, and I've got the residency exam coming up soon."

Derek moved behind her, massaging her shoulders. "It will pass, trust me…and I can help you study. I always managed to ace my exams; I know a lot of good study techniques."

"Seriously? You would be too distracting, I think…somehow we would just end up in bed…." she murmured. "Oh god, just keep doing that…" Her body was relaxing under his touch, his thumbs making heavenly circles along her tense muscles.

"Oh, it would be mutually beneficial," he chuckled, as his mouth grazed her cheek, as she surrendered to the seductive touch. She took a swallow of wine, the rich taste hitting her senses. His hands cupped her breasts, sliding over the sweater she wore, making her moan in appreciation. Then her stomach grumbled, and she twisted around to look at him.

"Derek…I'm still hungry you know…" she protested, torn between her desire and her grumbling stomach. Somehow the desire was winning.

"So am I, and it has nothing to do with food…" he growled, easing the sweater over her head. "Food can wait…" He cupped the breasts that spilled over her bra, teasing her nipples into hard nubs. Meredith arched backwards, lost in the sensations firing through her. Tiredness and hunger dissipated, into a sudden desire that swamped her.

"Are you sure?" she moaned softly. Somehow the slightest touch from him made her weak, made her forget the craziness of her days, made her want nothing more than this.

"Trust me…" he assured her, sweeping her up into his arms. "Everything is under control."

"You always manage to look after things," she sighed, as he carried her towards their bedroom. If she'd been tired, it was long gone, and she wanted nothing more than to have this intimate time with her husband. Sometimes she still pinched herself that she was married, that this wonderful man was here for her. Quite often he was home before she was, just like tonight, ready to hear about her day, and share stories from his.

"It's part of my charm," he grinned, easing her down to the floor. They faced each other, before she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slipping her hands onto his chest, enjoying his sharp intake of breath as she did so. She kissed his throat, sucking ever so slightly on his skin to leave a mark, and down along his chest, until he was breathing rapidly.

Her tongue found his nipple, knowing how much he enjoyed this, and she slowly wrapped it around one and then the other, until they were both erect. She blew on his wet skin, sending small shivers of anticipation to his core. Her hand dropped to the belt on his pants, and she looked up at him, mischief now in her eyes. "Do I keep going?"

"Hell, Meredith…I'm supposed to be looking after you here," he protested, albeit rather half-heartedly.

"You will…but I want you like this, right now…" she breathed, inching the zipper of his pants down, freeing him to her warm grasp. She loved this, the feel of him so hard and heavy for her, something that she found herself fantasizing about during the day.

"My god, woman –" Derek muttered, as her fingers grazed his cock, and then his thoughts went away as she placed her lips on him there. Meredith ignored his protests, intent on drawing her tongue from the tip of his cock, down to the base, feeling his muscles tense and quiver under her hands. Her fingers fluttered against the hot smooth skin along his shaft, her tongue swirling and teasing the head. She kissed and licked, moving from one spot to the next unexpectedly for a few minutes, driving him mad. Then when he least expected it, she took him in deeply, eliciting a deep groan from him, feeling him rock-hard and throbbing against her wet tongue. His hips began to rock upwards, his fingers lacing through her hair, as she continued to suck on him. She could feel his whole body tightening, close to the edge, and she slowed her pace and let her lips release him bit by bit. His grip on her hair loosened, and she peeked upwards.

"Are you still complaining?" she teased him, giving him another little stroke of her tongue.

The only thing Derek was capable of at that moment was a strangled growl, and she stroked him again with her tongue, licking the drops that glistened at the tip. She returned to sucking him softly, as he started to climax, his cock jerking and flexing in her mouth. His body quivered and shook from the intensity, and she slowly let him relax, leisurely licking him.

He finally cleared his throat and dropped his head back, "My god, Mer, that was intense…" he muttered, lost against the cool sheets as she crawled back up over him. "You are amazing…."

"Mmm…I like the sound of that," she purred. "But I think you owe me now…" Somehow the rest of her clothes had been discarded without his realizing, and she knelt over him, her pussy wet with her arousal.

"Oh, baby…you have no idea how much I want you right now…' he murmured, intent on the sweet scent of her skin, and the moisture that gave away her desire. He flicked his tongue against her, making her twitch in appreciation. Her hands gripped the headboard, as he parted her folds with his fingers. He feathered kisses on her skin and gently ran his tongue across the swollen lips of her pussy and she threw her head back and surrendered to the sweet pleasure.

She squirmed and pushed herself against his searching mouth. Deep intense waves started to pulse through her, starting at her clit and through every nerve ending. She screamed and pushed at Derek's head to drive him deeper. Her hips rose up higher and he held onto her ass as he kept up the momentum with his tongue. At last, she screamed his name and bucked up against him as the rush of her orgasm slammed into her. It seemed hotter and more vibrant than usual, and she collapsed on the sheets in sweat drenched satisfaction.

Before she could react, Derek swiftly picked her up and sat down on the edge of the bed, with her on his lap. She buried her face against his neck, breathing deeply, clinging to his strength. "Now, I want to make love to you…" he whispered softly against her hair.

"Please…I want you so much…" Meredith agreed, breathlessly. She could feel his cock insistent again between her legs, and she shifted so that he was closer to her. He teased her slightly with the tip, before pulling her quickly onto him. She gasped sharply from his sudden entry, but quickly began to rock up and down along his hard length, and wrapped her legs around him, so that he could feel her heels against his back. With each thrust, she throbbed around him, meeting him with as much desire as he had for her. He held her as she arched away from him, the angle of his cock inside now pushing deeper and deeper. Her head rolled, and her hair whipped back and forth around her face. Each thrust shook her body, and her breasts were bouncing from the intensity. She pinched her nipples and caressed herself as he watched in fascination. Her skin was flushed and rosy from the hot need coursing through her, and she started to feel the tingle of her climax building, squeezing him hard.

Meredith leaned forward again to take his face in her hands and kiss him deeply, mouths open and tongues meeting. Small throaty moans and growls from both of them took over, and she squeezed around him tighter as they rocked faster and faster until she reached the peak and rushed headlong over the edge into the abyss. At the same time, Derek let his own climax take over as he was enveloped in her pulsating warmth. They rocked together slower, clutching at each other, as they were both lost to everything else but the joining of their bodies and souls.

Derek kissed her temple, and stroked her back, as their bodies relaxed together. He could tell that tomorrow he would be marked from her teeth, and sore from their enthusiastic joining, but it had been worth it. Meredith raised her face to him and they kissed again softly, reveling in the pure joy of being together.

Despite the fact she hadn't been raised in a loving family, and had no shining example of marital bliss to emulate, somehow she had found this wonderful intimacy with Derek. She cherished this sharing of their time, it was more enjoyable than she ever thought possible. Her lips found his again, kissing with slow sweetness.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too…are you okay?" he asked, looking at her in the dim light of their bedroom.

"Yeah…just happier than I thought possible…" she admitted.

"Me too, baby…me too…" he breathed against her hair. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"Very…" She nestled against him, listening to the steady beat of his heart under her ear.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Starving…' she confessed, lazily running her fingers along his muscled torso.

"I'm talking about food," he reminded her, his traitorous body nearly making him lose track of things again.

"I am too, sweetie," she teased, sitting up, and pushing her hair back. "What did you think I meant?"

"Food, of course, my dear…" he murmured, catching her mouth against his and kissing her so that she lost track of everything else but how much she wanted him again.

* * *

Derek pulled Meredith closer in the big bed much later, after eating the dinner that had required re-heating. She curled around him, resting her head on his chest. A wide yawn escaped her. "So what do you need to do to study for these exams?" he asked her.

"Mmm...just everything…Izzie and George are freaking out, but Cristina is pretty cool about it…and Dr. Bailey is going to be the death of us all if we don't pass…." Her eyelids drooped, her head nestling on his chest more securely. He could feel her breathing deepen, her body relaxing totally.

"Yeah, I can understand completely, I had my share of professors that were demanding," he murmured, without getting any response. "Mer?" The only answer then was a soft little snore, and he grinned to himself, reaching over to shut the bedside lamp off. "I love you, baby...sleep well..."

* * *

"Derek…what are you doing?" Meredith asked, coming in the door the next evening, finding him waiting for her in the living room. Her head was filled with things she needed to remember for the upcoming exams, and she felt irritated and tired at the same time.

He stood up from the sofa and held his hand out to her. "Come here, honey…this is to help you study…."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, eying the books spread out on the sofa.

"You need to pass this exam, and I want to help…" he said patiently, tugging her towards him. "Seriously, this is all for you." He kissed her softly, and she smiled in response.

"I didn't' think you were serious about this…"

"Of course I was. Now sit, and let me quiz you…if you answer correctly, you get a reward…" he smirked, as she sat down.

"A reward?"

"Oh yes…it should help you to focus and remember later…think of it as motivational stimulus…" He picked up a stack of note cards and winked at her.

Meredith curled up on the sofa, holding one of the throw pillows against her. "Okay, whatever you say…I'm willing to try anything right now."

Derek began firing questions at her. After she gave him five correct answers, he paused, and put the book down. "Very good, Meredith. Those were all correct…you do know this…"

Meredith smiled, and leaned towards him. Derek lowered his head to her, and swept aside her long hair, and kissed the side of her neck, his tongue flicking lightly across her skin. He felt her quiver, and he kissed her again, stroking her throat with his hand, as she dropped her head back against the back of the sofa. "There's one small reward…let's continue, shall we?" His head tilted as he regarded her, and he nearly forgot the reason they had started this.

"Yes…"

"Next set of questions then…." Firing more questions at her, and she answered all of them correctly except the last one, faltering for the answer.

"Wrong! You will be rewarded for the first four answers, and I'll think about what to for last incorrect one." He paused, considering what he wanted. "Unbutton your blouse, Meredith."

Meredith licked her lips, and slowly undid the buttons, keeping her gaze locked on Derek. Beneath the blouse, she had on a sheer white bra, and her nipples were clearly visible through the material. They jutted out, and she brushed her fingers across them, making them even more prominent. Derek placed the palm of his hand on her breast, rubbing the material over her slowly. Her body quivered in response, her breathing quickening. "You seem to be enjoying this kind of studying…" he said quietly, enjoying the look of desire in her eyes as he caressed her. He lowered his head, and slowly licked one nipple through the sheer material, and she gasped.

"Yes…it's a lot more…exciting…" she managed to tell him.

He moved to the other nipple, licking again, making her shake in response. But before she could fully enjoy it, he backed away, his eyes as dark as sin. "Mmhmmm…enough of that…let's get back to it," he teased her.

"You're a tough teacher…" she protested, falling back against the sofa cushions.

"The better to instruct you," he said, with a hint of amusement. "Now…let's try a few more…" He consulted the stack of cards again, hoping to keep his own train of thought. He started this game, but he was having difficulty in keeping things serious. Raking a hand through his hair, he asked her another round of questions, which she answered correctly. No hesitation, or thinking…she just knew it. He couldn't help but feel proud of her…this was natural to her. "Nicely done, Meredith. Time for another reward, then."

He dropped to his knees in front of her, and reached up to unzip her jeans, and pull them away, along with the silky underwear. His hands shook a little as he slid them down her thighs and lower, over her feet. He pushed her knees apart, and pressed his mouth to her skin, kissing her hotly all the way up to her pussy. He inhaled her familiar scent, before touching his tongue to her. "Good god, but you earned this," he murmured, before thrusting his tongue into her, and stroking her clit. Meredith moaned and spread herself wider, desperate for some release. "You taste so sweet…"

"Don't stop.."

But Derek backed away then, leaving her frustrated. "That's all you've earned for now. More questions coming up."

Meredith was slouched down on the sofa now, her legs splayed open, the blouse undone all the way. Derek felt his cock throb, as he looked at her, and he forced his eyes back to the stack of notes. Clearing his throat, he read off the next set of questions, trying not to look at the wetness between her legs. Somehow, she dredged up the correct answers, and he nodded approvingly. "See, this is working…you're applying yourself, and you know all the answers. Don't second guess yourself, honey…you can pass this exam…"

"Thank you…you make a good tutor…" Meredith giggled. "I'm learning…"

Derek nodded, putting the stack of notes down. "Time for another reward, I think." He knelt down in front of her again, pushing the blouse back, off her shoulders. Putting his mouth to her breast, he ran his tongue around the nipple poking through the sheer material of the bra. Meredith moaned, and arched her back, so that her nipple pushed against him. He sucked and licked on her through the material, until she was trembling. Then he moved to the other one, and did the same. Meredith clutched at him, her whole body bucking up off the chair in response to his mouth on her.

"God, Derek…"

He pulled away from her, leaving her panting again. "Oh, you haven't earned the ultimate reward yet, my dear. I think you need to answer one last set of questions for me."

"Uh – oh, hell...okay then…"

Derek turned his back and walked away, to pick up one of the textbooks, and scanned the pages for more questions. After he had his own raging desire reined in somewhat, he turned back to her. The blouse had now completely slipped down her arms, the straps of her bra hanging down her shoulders. The sheer material was clinging to her, wet from his tongue, her nipples large and hard now. She peeked up at him through the long fall of hair, running her tongue along her bottom lip. "I'm waiting," she reminded him.

"Yes, I can see that."

He found a few more questions to ask her, and she got only one of them correct this round. Derek shook his head at her. "That wasn't as good, you must be losing your focus…"

Meredith gulped. "D'you blame me…?" Her focus had shifted to the throb in her core, and how much she wanted him to make love to her until she couldn't think of anything else.

"Hardly…I think I've pushed this to the inevitable conclusion…" he muttered. "Stand up for me, sweetie…"

She stood up, and the blouse slithered to the floor. Derek walked around behind her and pressed himself against her, clamping his hands on her upper arms. He kissed her shoulder, then bit lightly, so that she flinched. Then he moved his hands lower, and undid the clasp on her bra, and it slid down off her arms as well, leaving her chest bare. He cupped her breasts in his hands, pulling her closer to him so that she could feel his cock pushing against her. She moaned slightly, trying to shift against him. "Are we finished studying?" she asked, as his fingers slid between her legs, teasing her clit.

"Definitely done…" he muttered, stroking her harder, sliding against the wet that seeped out of her.

"Good…" She turned in his embrace, his hands on her ass. He lowered his mouth to her and kissed her hard, tongue invading, searching, and feeling her tight body quiver against him.

He picked her up and walked to the couch, where he dropped her down onto the scattered textbooks and note cards. Within seconds, he stripped his own clothes off, and lowered himself over her. Her legs wrapped around him, and without saying another word, he was inside of her, as deep as he could go. She was completely wet and open, welcoming the pulsing hardness of him. "Oh, thank god, Derek…" she moaned, thrusting up to meet him. "I need you so much…"

"Need you too, baby," he muttered, pushing deeper, feeling her spasm around him. "C'mon, my hot little girl, fuck me. You've earned this reward – come for me..."

Meredith whimpered and bucked against him, already past the point of no return, the orgasms rocking her over and over. Derek pushed against her, watching her come, until his own release rocketed through him, spilling into her. "Oh, god, oh fuck…" Meredith moaned, clinging to him, letting the aftershocks roll through her, as he cradled her in his arms.

"Ow.."

"Ow?"

"Textbook is poking my ass," Meredith giggled, shifting beneath him. "That's better," she said, as she pushed the book to the floor. "Hell of a way to study…you make a good tutor…"

"And you're a good student; overall, I'd have to give you an A."

"Just an A? No A+?" she pouted.

"With just a little more effort, maybe…"


	17. I'm not jealous

**Thanks all...I'm glad you're still happy with the MerDer fun...and now for an SGH function, with Derek accompanying Meredith...enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - ****"I'm not jealous"  
**

"So what is this dinner for again?" Derek asked Meredith as they entered the lobby of the hotel. He kept his hand at the small of her back, as he escorted her towards the ballroom where the function was being held. The small gesture made her warm all over; he was always doing those small things, touching her to keep their connection, reminding her he was there for her. It had taken her awhile to be able to do the same thing – but now she loved showing everyone they were together. Along with making sure no other woman would think he was available…Meredith liked to straighten his tie, or push back a stray curl of his hair, just intimate little gestures.

She glanced up at him now. He looked dangerously sexy in his impeccably cut suit, as always, making her want to turn around and take him back home again to rip it off him. "It's an award dinner, remember? Chief Webber is being recognized for a new procedure he developed, and we were all invited. You know how these things go…"

"Right…and how long before we can go home?" he teased her. "You look too damn good in that little black dress."

"Hmm…I was just thinking the same thing about you," she replied. "I think we have a sex addiction thing going on."

"And that's a bad thing?" He leaned closer to brush his lips against her temple, inhaling that unique womanly scent that he would recognize anywhere. His body tightened in desire as his gaze swept over the cleavage of her dress. "And you expect me to behave when you wear that?'

"For now…" she murmured. "You did say you would be willing to attend these things, and be Mr. Grey…"

"I did, didn't I?" he sighed. "So long as my reward is you in bed, naked, after we're done, I'm all for it."

"Well, then you'll be rewarded with lots of dirty sex…" she giggled, as they entered the room. Several people were already there, and the noise level was high.

"I like the sound of that, honey," he told her. "Let me get you a drink…"

"Okay…" Meredith watched him head for the bar, weaving confidently through the crowd, nodding towards some of the people he knew.

"Ah, Dr. Grey…glad you made it," Dr. Webber spoke up beside her.

"Dr. Webber…wouldn't have missed it," she replied.

"Good, but I know these things can be rather boring," he laughed. "But you'll want to stay till the end, we have a surprise to come."

"Oh? That sounds rather mysterious."

"Just be prepared." He patted her shoulder. "And here comes your husband, I believe."

"Derek, this is the man of the hour," Meredith introduced Richard. "My boss, the Chief of Surgery."

"Good to meet you, sir," Derek juggled the glasses and shook hands, as Meredith took a glass of wine from him. "Congratulations on the award."

"Thank you. Enjoy the meal."

They circled the room then, chatting with Izzie, Mark and Cristina. Dr. Bailey was at the hospital, on call for the evening, along with George and Alex. Derek kept his hand at her waist, or her elbow, just a subtle reminder of what was to come later. By the time they were ready to sit down at the table for dinner, Meredith felt flushed and tingling. Derek pulled the chair out for her, and he let his gaze linger on her warmly again. The appreciation in his eyes took her breath away for a moment. He leaned in towards her. "You look good enough to eat in that dress," he whispered, "and I mean that in the dirtiest possible way..."

Meredith tried to hold onto her composure at his remark, but she blushed anyway. His breath in her ear sent an immediate thrill down her spine, as always. "You are so bad sometimes, Derek," she murmured as she eased into the chair, his hands at her shoulders. "I think maybe you need some discipline."

"That sounds like fun. Does it involve spankings?" he said, giving her arm a squeeze. "I'd be happy to come up with some fantasies we can work on in that regard…"

Meredith just shook her head with a small laugh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of several things, but none of them can be done in public."

"Derek!" she protested, giving him a mock glare.

He just shrugged innocently, winking, as he took his place beside her, and everyone else joined them. "Later…" he reminded her.

At the end of the meal, Richard stood up to accept the award, and spoke briefly for a few moments. Meredith felt Derek's hand resting lightly on her thigh, hidden under the tablecloth. It made her lose track of what the Chief was saying for a moment, as her body responded to his touch. She glanced at him, and he winked at her again, before looking innocently back towards the podium. Leaning closer to him, she managed to squeeze him just a little as well, and he sucked his breath in sharply.

"You want to play dirty…" she whispered in his ear.

"I like dirty…' he whispered back.

"Promises, promises…"

Applause broke out around them, and she dragged her attention back to the podium. Her pulse was jumping like mad, and she took a gulp of wine to cool her.

"And now, we have a special announcement," Richard said, and she looked up. She exchanged a puzzled glance with Cristina across the table, who just shrugged.

"We have a group of fine interns this year at SGH, and that group has outdone themselves on the residents exams. I'm happy to say that all of them passed with flying colors, with marks well above the national average. We are proud to have them at our hospital, and we would like to recognize their achievement here tonight as well. Most of all, Dr. Meredith Grey was at the top of her group, which should be no surprise to those of us who know her."

There was another round of applause, and Derek leaned over to kiss Meredith softly. "See…? All that studying paid off…" he whispered.

"Should I tell them it was all thanks to you?"

"Go for it…" he grinned.

* * *

Much later at home, Meredith sat brushing her hair, until it was a silky cloud around her face. The little silk robe was falling down one shoulder, giving Derek a tantalizing glimpse of her skin as he watched her for a moment. He had felt so proud of her tonight, and so overwhelmed with the emotions that still were new to him in a lot of ways. He moved in behind her, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder, feeling her little shiver as he did so.

"You took the dress off already…" he murmured, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I was rather looking forward to having that pleasure…"

"There's lots of other things you can do," she assured him.

Derek nuzzled her neck, nibbling on her skin. "Mmm, you looked so lovely tonight," he said, his voice thick with desire, tinged with alcohol. "Should I be jealous of the way the other men were looking at you?" His hand stroked the silky material covering her breasts, igniting heat in her core.

Meredith looked at him reflected in the mirror, and smirked. "Are you serious? I don't recall anyone looking at me...you, on the other hand, were getting a lot of attention…"

"Trust me, honey, you were the most beautiful woman in the room. I only had eyes for you…"

"You're just biased," she sighed, leaning back against him.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact you looked good…and there was one guy in particular that seemed to be very familiar with you…"

"Who are you talking about?" Meredith twisted around to look at him.

"That guy at the bar, just after dinner…the one who had his hand on your arm…"

"Oh, that was just Damon…he's one of the guys in Research, he studies blood diseases," Meredith murmured.

"Hmm…"

"Derek, don't worry…he's got a girlfriend."

"If you say so…"

"He gives off that aura of a bad boy, but trust me…he's a sweetheart."

"Fine…" He kissed her cheek, his fingers easing the robe away from her other shoulder. "And you are the sweetest…most intelligent…woman…I've ever known." His lips skated along her collarbone, emphasizing his words with soft kisses.

"Derek…you don't have anything to be jealous about…"

"I trust you, sweetheart…" His touch skimmed her nipples, watching her expression in the mirror. "It's all those other fools like Damon out there that think maybe they have a chance to come between us." Without warning then, he swung her up into his arms. Meredith slid her arms around his neck, as he walked across the room with her towards the bed.

"That won't happen…" she assured him, as he dropped her onto the bed. She propped herself on one elbow, as he tossed his shirt aside impatiently, and kicked the pants away just as fast. Her breath caught, admiring his body again, lean and muscled just perfectly, and already hard for her.

"Now I'm going to claim you all over again…" he muttered, falling onto her. He pulled the robe apart in one swift rip, covering her with a flurry of kisses and caresses, from her lips down to her thighs. Meredith arched up into him, taken by surprise at the sudden way he was ravaging her. Then his mouth was on her thighs, and moving towards her clit, possessing her completely, not stopping until she was screaming and shaking from the intensity of the orgasm that wrenched through her quickly.

"I'm not jealous, Meredith," he whispered, covering her body with his again, and claiming her mouth. "Not when I know how your body responds to me, when I know exactly where to touch you to make you shake, and how to make you come under my tongue. When I know you are going to be in my bed, in my arms, and every other man knows that too, the way you look at me. I know you're mine."

Meredith saw the intensity in his gaze, "And you are mine," she breathed, pulling him down to claim his mouth again. "I would never trade you for anyone else, you know that, Derek."

She let herself melt as his body covered hers, their hot skin touching everywhere. His hands were gliding everywhere, strong and sure, leaving no part of her untouched. He knew exactly what she needed, and he was going to give it to her. "I know, Mer," he replied, his mouth on her breast, his hands at her hips. "I never want to be anywhere but here, like this…" he paused, dragging his tongue around her nipple, "and like this…" he kissed the hollow of her throat, "for the rest of my life."

He raised his head to look at her, his smoky blue gaze intent, and she felt the sweet pleasure pouring into her. She gasped, as his hands stroked the sensitive skin along her inner thighs, and his mouth came down on hers again. She moved against him, pressing into his hand. He pulled on her lip, and searched for her tongue, their breathing combined.

"Derek…" she sighed, loving what he was doing to her, loving the heavy weight of him on top of her, claiming her as his. She tunneled her fingers through his hair, kissing him harder. "I want you so much... I need to have you inside of me, filling me up…fucking me hard…."

"Honey, I love it when you get dirty," he teased her, smiling at her. "Sometimes I forget how dirty you can be. You have that sweet and innocent look in your eyes, and yet you can be dirty at the same time."

"Turns you on, doesn't it?" she giggled, shifting beneath him, feeling the hot throb of his cock against her leg.

"It always has, from the first time I saw you at that damn party," he admitted. "I couldn't resist that combination."

"Lucky me, then," she moaned, the sound low and wanting, making him caught up in that promise of desire. His arm slid around her hips, lifting her to him, as he pressed closer to her, feeling the wet warmth of her waiting for him.

"Lucky for both of us," he reminded her, holding her gaze. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here now…like this…"

"That would be tragic," she agreed. She was shaking from the anticipation, her fingers tracing the muscles along his upper arms, waiting for the moment when he would move inside of her.

"Mmm…very…" He kissed her, his tongue moving lazily against hers, prolonging the moment. Just when she thought she would go mad, he began to push against her a little harder, sliding into her just a little. One hand supported her, as he moved slowly into her, the other hand in her hair, letting the silky strands fall through his fingers. Meredith felt the world tumble away into bliss, as he slowly thrust in and out of her, each time a little deeper. She wanted to prolong the moment, the delicious feeling of just making love with the man she loved.

Derek groaned at the sensation, so wet and hot around him. Keeping her mouth captive, he shifted so they were side by side, driving harder and deeper, as her leg lifted around his hip. Heat flashed through his body, as she matched the rhythm of his thrusts, and he felt the tremor deep inside of her. He could feel it, and she could see it in his eyes, the dark smoky passion that excited her further. Her head went back and he pumped into her, a low growl of want in his chest as he felt her tighten around him.

"Now, baby, now," he muttered, intent on making her come, needing his own release, jerking and pulsing inside of her, his cock hot and hard. Then there was only the pleasure, taking them away, making them one, body and soul.

"Oh hell…" Meredith sighed, wrapped in his arms, her body still zinging with pleasure.

"Good?"

"Very…"

Derek kissed her again, too sated to do anything more at the moment. They lay in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, content to kiss and touch without saying anything.

"Derek…?" she whispered finally.

"Mmm?"

"You ever think about babies?"

"What? Why? You're not…?"

"No, I'm not…but you know we didn't really discuss that much before we got married…" She propped herself up against his chest. "I don't mean right away, but someday?"

"Sure, someday…" he agreed, running his fingers along her back. "I understand you need time to get your career underway, but I think it would be great to start a family at some point. We can always hire a nanny to help out, you know…"

"I'm just picturing a cute little baby with that hair of yours…" she giggled. "I never gave it a lot of thought before now…"

"So why now…"

"I'm not really sure, I mean, I didn't imagine being married before, and here we are…and I never imagined I could be a good mother…"

"Mer, why would you even think that?" he asked. "I think you would be amazing…just like everything else you do."

Meredith smiled at him softly. "See, this is why I love you…"

"I love you too, Meredith…now maybe we can start practicing…you know, just to get it right…" he teased her, moving over her again.

"I like that idea…" she sighed, but just then her cell phone rang from where it was laying on the nightstand.

"Ignore that…" he urged, kissing her throat, sending ripples of heat through her, but she sighed.

"Can't…might be urgent at this hour…"

Derek flopped onto his back, as she picked it up. "Hello? Damnit…okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, Dr. Bailey…" She snapped the phone shut and looked over at him. "I'm sorry…there was a huge multi-car accident, they need us all to come in and help out…" Meredith leaned over and kissed him quickly, ready to jump out of bed, but he caught her hand.

"I'll drive you – it's late," he offered.

"Are you sure? Don't you have an early session in court tomorrow?"

"Yes to both, but I want to go with you. I promise to stay out of the way," he assured her, as she moved out of bed, heading for the closet to grab some clothes. "I think I'd like to see Seattle Grace's top new resident do her thing."

"Ah, god, Derek…" she protested, rolling her eyes.

"This is what married people do, honey," he grinned at her, dressing just as quickly as she did, in faded jeans and dark blue sweater. "Now, let's go, before Bailey calls again to wonder where you are…"


	18. That's my wife

**Thanks to those of you who let me know you enjoyed the jealous/"I'm not jealous" Derek...and not to worry about Damon...he won't be a problem...just had to throw it in there to incite a little interest! Though you never know if he'll pop up again somewhere... :o)  
**

**This is just a short chapter, but it's sweet, giving Derek another glimpse at Meredith's world. Enjoy...reviews always welcomed!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 - ****"That's my Wife…"**

Meredith hurried into the lobby of the hospital, with Derek at her heels. At the same time, Cristina and Izzie skidded inside, both of them just as revved up as Meredith. Derek watched them with interest, amazed at how different Meredith seemed here, in the element she was evidently destined to belong to.

The elevator was quiet as they watched the floors tick by, until they reached the surgical floor. "Just stay back…I can get you to the gallery as soon as I know what's happening," Meredith said quietly to him.

"Absolutely." Derek nodded, as she hurried off, joining the rest of the group around Dr. Bailey. He kept his distance, observing the controlled chaos that was unfolding. He recognized the rest of the former interns in her group, as they expertly began to handle the incoming trauma victims. Dr. Bailey barked orders, yet everyone moved with seeming precision. He was impressed at how Meredith was in complete control of her movements, almost anticipating Bailey's commands. This was a completely different side to her than he was accustomed to seeing. If he had been proud of her before, it increased now.

After awhile, Meredith came back to him, pulling away her gloves and trauma gown. "Okay…we're going to be taking some of these patients into surgery. You can watch, but it's going to be a long procedure. I'll understand if you want to leave at some point."

"I'm going to stay as long as I can," he assured her. "Good luck…"

"Thanks. It's really nasty…I feel so bad for these poor people…" Meredith hustled him along the quiet hallway, towards the door for the gallery above the OR. "I love you…"

"Love you back…" he murmured, slipping into the nearly empty room. A couple of sleepy interns looked up as he entered, and then closed their eyes again. He could see the nurses preparing the room, and he took a seat, fascinated with the whole process. Before long, the patient was wheeled in and the anesthesiologist began his work. Then he watched the various surgeons entering, gowned and masked, but he picked out Meredith immediately. Her eyes shone above the mask, and she glanced up towards him. She nodded at him, before turning her attention to the operation.

Derek settled back into the hard chair, crossing his arms. Meredith was taking her direction from Dr. Bailey, who was leading. Yet he could sense that Meredith was working in tandem with her superior, her nimble fingers handling the instruments just as deftly. Time seemed to stand still, as they worked together to save the patient's life, and he was riveted to the scene. It wasn't until they were ready to close the incisions, that he realized how late it was. A glance at the big clock on the wall indicated it was nearly 4 a.m.

He stretched and yawned widely, before standing up and working out some of the kinks in his back. Meredith glanced up at him then, and the warm look in her eyes above the mask seemed sexy, despite the situation.

"She's good…" one of the interns sitting there observed.

"Her mom was Ellis Grey…one of the greats…she's a natural…" another added. "We should be half as good…"

Derek grinned to himself. "That's my wife…" he said, unable to keep from saying something.

"Awesome…"

"You don't know the half of it…" he grinned, wandering out to the corridor, to wait for her to join him.

* * *

Meredith yawned, tired yet happy at how the operation had gone. The patient was doing well, along with the rest of the others that came in earlier. She headed for the waiting room, shaking her hair loose as she went. Derek was stretched out over a couple of hard chairs, resting his head on his jacket, eyes closed.

"Hey sleepy…" she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Hey…" he murmured, wincing a bit at the kink in his neck. "You're done?"

"You could have gone home, you know…" she said gently, helping him stand up.

"No, I wanted to wait for you." He slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I wanted to tell you how impressed I was tonight. You are an amazing surgeon, just like your boss said at that dinner. You have some special gifts, honey."

"You think? It's just natural…when I get into the OR, everything else slips away, and even though I'm aware of things…my only focus is helping the patient."

"I understand…"

"Then I hope you understand when I say that I'm not going home with you. My shift starts in a little while, so I'm just gonna stay here," Meredith said, looking up at him. "I'll just sleep in the on call room."

Derek raised one eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

Meredith nodded. "You go home and sleep…you have a busy day too…" She hated to send him home, but she couldn't think of any other option right now.

"I can postpone my court date…it's nothing that can't wait," he said, pulling out his cell phone. "How about I stay with you until your shift begins?"

"I don't know if that's okay…" she started to say, but he silenced her with a quick kiss, before he spoke into the phone to leave a message for his secretary.

"Wendy…please reschedule my morning session due to a personal appointment…I'll be in touch with you later about the rest of my day. Thanks…" He slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Now…where is the on-call room?"

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie?"

Meredith shook her head at him. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Just want to spend time with my wife…wherever and whenever possible…" he smirked.

"All right…" Meredith took his hand, leading the way to the nearest available on-call room. At this time of the day, many of them were occupied, but she knew this one would be available, close to the surgical floor. She locked the door behind her, as he looked the tiny space over.

"Not a lot of room, is there?" he asked, switching on the small lamp, and checking out the narrow bed.

"No, just enough to sleep," she smiled, leaning back against the door. "You're in my world now, Derek…"

"Good…I like being here with you," he grinned, advancing towards Meredith and putting his hands on her shoulders, drawing her against him. "Do you want to fool around?" he murmured in her ear. His tongue moved wetly from her earlobe to the nape of her neck

Meredith felt the ache in her clit throb at the sudden proximity of his hard body against her. Suddenly the tiredness was gone, wiped out by the desire that bubbled up for him. "I think we should…" she replied softly.

"I could tell…" he murmured, his lips hovering over hers, their breathing uneven.

"Crazy, but I want this…" Meredith giggles, "I want you…" The sexual heat seemed higher than ever, as she played along with him. She twisted her hands in his sweater, pulling him to her, and his mouth found hers, tongue between her lips in an instant. He pressed her backwards, towards the wall, urgent and demanding.

Meredith slid her hands up his torso, feeling the hot skin under her fingertips, the muscles in his back flexing as he moved against her. Derek kissed her throat, teeth grazing her carefully, as she whimpered softly. His hands shoved her top up impatiently, roaming over the edge of her bra, and easing her breasts out against his palms. Her nipples felt hot and swollen already, as he caressed her, his mouth still on hers, demanding more.

"God…Derek…" Meredith gasped, feeling the wetness against her panties, and the hard length of his cock rubbing against her through the thin scrub pants. She wound her leg around him, pulling him against her hips. "Hot…so damn hot…" she murmured, as they come up for air, grinning at each other in the warmth of the tiny room. Without another word, she yanked the top over her head and unsnapped her bra, letting the clothing fall to the floor, as he quickly did the same, stripping hurriedly.

Derek pushed her back onto the small bed, covering her body with his, his mouth everywhere on her heated skin. Her hips rose to meet his, her hands sliding between them to grasp his cock, wrapping around his thickness. "This is so crazy…" she murmured, spreading her legs beneath him.

"I know…" he muttered, as she stroked him. He moved her thighs apart, rubbing the palm of his hand over her wet pussy, the pressure against her swollen clit making her whimper. "You're so wet, Mer…" He slid his fingers along her pink folds, sending her into an orbit of pleasure so sudden it took her breath away. "I love you like this…"

"So, what are you waiting for…Der…I need you…" she begged him. The air in the room seems hotter than ever, as their bodies move together.

"I always need you…" he grinned, "just like this…" And without another word, he moved into her, hard and fast, so that she almost cried out in satisfaction. The climax that had been building to this point took over her body, starting in her clit, racing through her tingling nerves and back again, over and over and over.

"Harder, Der…ohohhhhh…I can take it …oh…harder…" Meredith felt wild and uninhibited, here in this moment, as the bed rattled beneath them. She bit her lip in an effort to keep quiet, before he muffled her moans with his mouth.

Laughing and groaning, almost falling off the edge of the cramped space, Meredith clung to him, drowning in the moment of pure enjoyment. She felt almost dizzy from the intensity, meeting the thrust that she felt was putting him over the edge. Feeling him tense and meeting his eyes then, as he lost himself into her completely.

Derek dropped his head then, catching his breath, before falling down beside her. Meredith curled in beside him, stroking his chest, listening to his heart still racing. "Let's try to get some sleep…" she murmured. "No more sneaky sex…"

"Well, not at the moment anyway…" he said softy, before rolling he over and, giving her a long hot kiss. "I love you, my hot surgeon wife…"

"Love you too, sweetie," she murmured against his chest. The comforting sound of his heartbeat reassured her, as her eyelids drifted shut. Within moments, she succumbed to sleep, held in his arms, warmed and sated.

* * *

The loud pounding on the door jolted Meredith out of her sleep, and she sat up quickly. A glance at her watch confirmed she had just enough time to make it to early rounds. She jumped into her clothes, and peeked out the door. Cristina was there, a smirk on her face at seeing Meredith's rumpled clothing.

"I knew you'd be in there…" she said with a grin. "Hope it was worth it…Bailey's gonna be looking for you in about five minutes."

"Thanks, Cris…be right there!"

She slammed the door shut again and turned to Derek. He was sitting up, his sleepy, sexy expression definitely not helping her any. "I have to go…or I'll be late…" she told him, leaning in to kiss him quickly before he could grab her hand. "Talk to you later…!" she called out, before bolting out the door. Then she popped her head back in. "I love you!"

"I love you…now go…"

"Get much sleep?" Cristina asked, as Meredith joined her. "Or is that a silly question?"

"It was enough," Meredith admitted, unable to keep from smiling. "Derek wanted to stay, and who am I to deny my husband?"

"You're hopeless…next thing you'll be having babies, and staying home…"

"I think Derek understands my compulsion to work, especially after watching the surgery last night, but you know…the idea of babies isn't as scary as it was before."

Cristina grabbed Meredith's arm. "Who are you and what have you done with Meredith?"

"Stop it…I don't mean right away…but yeah, someday…" Meredith smiled again, recalling the conversation from the previous evening. "Besides, it would be cute to see Derek being daddy, don't you think?"

Cristina rolled her eyes. "If it makes you happy, then go for it…but I'm not going to babysit for you…"

"Aw, c'mon…Aunty Cris would spoil the baby like crazy…"

This earned another eyeroll. "Aunty Cris, my ass…"


	19. We're Both Lucky

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter with Derek's time spent in Mer's world - thanks for the positive reivews! And talking of babies...hmmm...it's a possibility in this story... :o)**

**Now for a little peek at Derek's world, and some sweet moments at the end of a busy day...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19 ****"We're Both Lucky"**

Derek checked his watch, as he hurried through the crowded corridors of the courthouse. It was later in the afternoon, after the night he'd spent at the hospital. He still felt a little stiff from the combination of sleeping on the chair in the waiting room, and then the cramped on call room bed. He grinned to himself, recalling how Meredith had been wrapped around him before she had bolted out of bed. A little bit of stiffness was small price to pay for being there with her.

"Hey, Derek," Addison called out as she passed by. "Wendy said you rescheduled your first appointment this morning…everything okay?"

"Busy night," he replied, without pausing.

"Lucky man," she smirked.

He just waved and kept going. His client was waiting for him at the courtroom, tapping her foot impatiently. "Hello, Morgan. Sorry keep you waiting…" Smiling confidently, he held the door open for her. "Now, let's get this over with, shall we?"

"You seem extremely cheerful today, Derek," she noted, sighing to herself again that he was so obviously happily married.

"It's a great day, Morgan. And you should be cheerful, too. You're getting what you want out of this settlement."

"You're right." She glanced at him as they sat down at the table, and he opened his briefcase. "Your wife is a very lucky woman."

Derek tilted his head, as he considered her comment. Dressed in one of his customary elegant suits, his black hair tamed into submission, and the blue of his eyes matched by his tie, he looked professional and yet sexy as hell. "Actually, I think I'm the lucky one. She's a doctor, and I just watched her in surgery last night. What she does is amazing, saving lives…my job doesn't measure up against that. But she loves me anyway…" he finished with a little smile.

"You see so many unhappy people in your profession; doesn't that make you a little cynical?"

"It used to, I'll be honest…I never expected to be happily married." Derek touched the ring on his finger, as if it were a talisman.

"Well good luck with that," she sighed. "I know it didn't work for me."

"Thanks, Morgan." Then the other lawyer and his client arrived, along with the judge, and he turned his attention back to the case at hand.

* * *

"How was your day?" Meredith asked, as Derek walked into the den where she was curled up on the sofa. It was a rainy evening, and she had the fireplace going taking the chill away. She had taken a shower, and was wearing one of her favorite silky nightgowns that was short and sexy.

"Very long, sorry I'm late, honey" he replied, pulling his tie away and unbuttoning his shirt before joining her. He kissed her, and she moved into his embrace. "Hmm…you smell good…"

"I had a shower to get rid of the hospital smell…"

"I could've helped you with that…"

"There's always next time." She held up the magazine she'd been reading. "I was just reading an article about you…"

Derek took it from her, scanning the article. "_Seattle's Hottest Bachelors_?" He raised one eyebrow. "Old news, don't you think?"

"Oh, I know…but it was in the desk, and I just had to read what it said about you…" she giggled. "Somehow I didn't see this before I met you..."

"Thank god," he muttered. "As I recall, they asked a lot of inane questions..."

Meredith plucked the magazine from him again, looking at the picture of him. "Oh, I don't know…you look pretty sexy here…but the real thing is much better…"

"Thanks…" He tried to distract her by kissing her cheek, and along her throat, but she backed up.

"Oooh…and when asked what makes a woman swoon…you say _'just trying to be direct and communicate that she is beautiful and important to me…along with fine wine and a romantic dinner…all contribute to that…'_"

"Please don't hold that against me…" he groaned, loosening his tie. Meredith settled back against the supple leather sofa cushion, and he stretched out, his head in her lap. She continued to read, threading her fingers through his hair gently.

"You have some romantic notions here…"

"I have my moments," he admitted, closing his eyes. "Along with those hot, horny moments lately, where I can't keep my hands off you." He moved his head, and his hair tickled her bare legs, and she giggled.

"Yeah, just like the other night…"

He opened his eyes, and looked up at her. "Like every night or day," he agreed, winking at her. "I could give a very different response now if I was being asked about making my wife happy…but I don't think they could print the answer. It might be a little too pornographic…."

"You have that dirty sex look in your eyes right now," she murmured. Derek shifted across her lap, and pressed his mouth against her warm skin.

"So, should your hot husband make you scream now?" he asked her, suddenly sitting up and grabbing the magazine out of her hands, and tossing it to the floor. He pulled her into his lap, and nibbled on her lip. "Mmm...what do you think, my hot wife?"

"I like that idea," she whispered, tugging at his lip with her teeth, and wiggling in his lap, feeling his erection pushing against her. She nipped at the skin of his chest, sliding her hand down to massage him. "Do you like to make me scream?"

"I have to admit…" he murmured, his lips on her throat.. "I really…" his lips moved lower, as she ground her hips into him, "really _love_ all the noises that you make…."

He cupped her curves, sliding his hands up under the silky material, making her gasp. "Just like that…" and his fingers moved higher, teasing her. Then he bent his head lower and took her breast in his mouth, pushing aside the scrap of material that had covered her. He sucked deeply, while caressing her other breast with his fingers. The connection between her breasts, and the sudden ache in her clit intensified. Deep inside of her, she could feel every stroke, every lick, and each circle of his tongue over her skin.

Meredith moaned louder, abandoning herself to the feelings whipping through her, igniting her further. His hand moved down her body, as she supported herself on his legs, begging him for more.

"Good god, Mer," he murmured, his voice suddenly hoarse with want. She fumbled with the zipper on his pants, and freed his cock to her hands, anxious to have him inside of her. His tongue delved into her mouth, just as his cock rammed into her, hard and demanding. Meredith cried out, her scream of satisfaction further arousing him.

She rose up, pulling away from him, before plunging back down again, enveloping him completely. Derek shoved her nightgown out of the way, nearly ripping the flimsy material. He rolled her nipples with his thumbs and then again with his tongue. Meredith rode him hard, bucking up and down, so he was almost unable to hang onto her. She abandoned herself completely, and moaned and cried out for him to go harder and faster. He could feel her tightening around him, and he let himself go as she swayed back and forth. Her head went back as the orgasm shuddered through her, leaving her shaking from the aftershocks.

"I'm a helluva lucky man, Meredith," he murmured against her hair. "I was just reminded of that by one of my clients the other day." His arms circled her, keeping her close. Sometimes he felt like he would crush her, she was so tiny, so fragile.

"Didn't we have this conversation? We're both lucky, honey…"

"You're right," he agreed, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "You are the love of my life, and meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I know I've told you that before, but I never want you to forget."

"I never would forget, Derek," she assured him, raising her face to look into his eyes. "Because I feel the same about you."

He kissed her softly then, tightening his grip around her, until they were both breathless again. "Take me to bed, husband," she said finally, and he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

"Can you get away for a long weekend?" Derek asked her later, lazily stroking her back. "I was thinking we should get away for a few days."

"Um…maybe…"

"I know you're dedicated, and I love you for that…but I'm sure you could use a few days to unwind too. You know…somewhere warm, lots of good food, wine…"

"…and good sex?"

"That's a given," he grinned at her. "Just put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door…"

"Sounds heavenly," she agreed. "I'll check and see what works on the schedule."

"Good, just let me know and I'll book it. It'll be a surprise."

"You like that, don't you?"

"What?"

"The surprises, the romantic things…?"

"It's all your fault, Meredith. You've brought it out in me," he smirked, pulling her over him again.

"Really…?" Her fingers trailed along his chest, and lower, over his navel. His body clenched in response, as she toyed with the dark hair arrowing down his groin. "Just the romantic things…?"

"Hell, Meredith…you keep doing that and you know you bring out more…" he muttered, watching her touch him, his body responding eagerly. Her delicate fingers stroked him just the way she knew aroused him the most.

"Yes, I can see that," she teased him, before touching her tongue to him, so that he bucked upwards against her. She traced her tongue along the hard ridge of his erection, and he groaned. So velvet soft, but so hard – she flicked her tongue along the pulsing veins, making him twist his fingers in the sheets.

"Don't stop now, Mer." His eyes were half-closed, his mouth tense with desire, as she licked him, swirling her tongue along his length. She kissed the tip, and he groaned softly again. "Fuck Meredith, I'm not doing this alone," he reminded her, his voice rough and low, as he tried to control the heat he felt building up in him. "Come here, baby…" She glanced up at him, seeing the heat in his eyes, and the love she felt for him surged through her. Moving over him, so that she faced his cock, she knelt above his mouth. He pulled her down so that her aching pussy made contact with his wet, hot tongue. His tongue delved into her, caressing her everywhere, and she rocked against his face, lost in the pleasure that flooded her. Twisting and grinding, she bucked over him, as his tongue continued to slide across her clit and deep into her.

She bent forward to take him into her mouth again, sucking him hard, driving him wild. Her fingers cradled his balls, stroking him lightly, tracing the delicate skin with her tongue, sending more flashes of heat through his entire body.

As she continued to suck at him, his tongue drove deeper into her, filling her, at the same time, pushing his fingers into her. She let him go for a moment, moaning. "Oh..oh…yes…YES!" She bounced wildly over him, her orgasm starting to wash through her. His hips bucked upwards again, and she took him in again as his body tensed with the release that was building. He pulsed into her, as she pulled at his cock, the pleasure almost painfully intense. The bed bounced and shook, as they moved together, until finally spent and shaking, they rolled over to face each other.

"Coming together is much more fun," Meredith sighed, cradled in his arms. Derek kissed her temple softly, brushing the hair from her eyes. He could taste her on his lips; smell the scent of their lovemaking in the air. Somehow he never imagined this kind of contentment, and he was happier than ever.

"Mmm….you're so right…" he agreed sleepily. "I love you."

"Love you too, Derek…" she whispered. "So so much…"


	20. Weekend Getaway Begins

**Thanks as always for the reviews to the last chapter - and can you believe this is already the twentieth chapter? Considering I wasn't sure how far this would go, that's not bad.**

**Now this begins a few chapters arc for their getaway...enjoy the fun...**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - ****A Weekend Getaway Begins**

At the end of her shift on a misty Friday afternoon, Meredith walked out of the main doors at SGH, with Izzie and Cristina on either side of her. She was chatting with them about the operation they had all scrubbed in on, still on a high from the procedure.

She looked up to see Derek wearing a trench coat and holding an umbrella, as he leant against the side of a sleek black limo. A little grin broke across her face, as she caught his eye on her. "You crazy man…" she murmured, just as her two friends noticed him as well.

"Damn…" Cristina murmured.

"Okay, what's going on?" Izzie asked.

"We're going away for the weekend…I have Monday off too…" Meredith said happily.

"You're going in a limo?"

"I have no idea…Derek said he was taking care of everything."

"I can guarantee it's somewhere romantic…" Izzie smirked.

"You're going to be in bed all weekend anyway…what does it matter where you go?" Cristina asked. "You could just stay here in Seattle."

"But it's more fun this way!" Meredith giggled. "See you next week!" She sprinted through the mist, and into Derek's embrace. His free arm went around her waist, pulling her close underneath the umbrella. From their vantage point, the two women watched as he kissed Meredith passionately.

"Damn…I need to get laid…" Cristina muttered.

"I need Mark…but he's got a late operation…" Izzie sighed. "I think I'll go wait for him…inside…" She turned around. "Lucky, lucky Meredith…"

Under the shelter of the umbrella, Meredith lifted up on her toes to kiss Derek a little more deeply. "Mmm…this is a nice surprise…" she murmured, breaking away finally. She touched his cheek, brushing away a little bead of rain away.

"Just the beginning, honey…" he assured her, opening the door and ushering her inside. She scrambled onto the seat, brushing her hair back, as he closed the umbrella and then came inside with her. The limo purred away out of the parking lot, and she looked around in appreciation.

"This is very nice…" she said softly, "I could get used to this."

"I figured we might as well do this all in style," he told her. He opened a side pocket in the door, and pulled out two glasses and a chilled bottle of champagne. "Starting with this…" He filled the glasses, before turning back to her. "To us…and a happy weekend…"

"To us…" she echoed, touching her flute to his. Her eyes sparkled at him, happy to be here with him, as always. Every little thing he did like this touched her to her soul…no one had ever done this kind of thing for her before. The icy tang of champagne tickled her throat as it went down, and the bubbles hit her nose, making her giggle.

"I love hearing you laugh," he told her, leaning in closer to kiss her again. Touching her lips, kissing her with slow, deliberate desire, as she moaned involuntarily. Somehow, juggling the glasses, they moved together, until she was in his lap. His own response to her body was immediately evident to her, and she could feel his erection bulging between her legs. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he kissed her a little deeper, and she lost herself for a few seconds. She pulled away, and they looked at each other, eyes wide, sexual heat crackling between them.

"We don't have time for anything now, do we?" she asked him, placing little kisses against his cheek, and his temple. His hands roamed the soft contours of her body, slipping up beneath her t-shirt, searching for her warm skin. She moaned, and arched into his touch, small cries of desire on her lips.

"I'm afraid not…" he murmured, "this is going to have to keep you going until we get there…"

"Get where?"

"I'm not telling…surprise, remember?"

"I could make you tell me, if I really wanted…" she warned him, her hand sliding between them, over his cock. His eyes closed briefly, as she stroked him, her fingers just as light as butterfly wings, but enough to make him shudder. "Hmm…?"

"Never…."

"Please, baby…?" Her hair fell around his face, tickling his cheek, as she kissed him softly, her tongue dancing over his. His body was on fire, realizing she was able to make him lose track of everything but how much he wanted her. He would give up whatever information she wanted, willingly.

"All right…you win…" he groaned. The limo was beginning to slow, closing in on the approach to the airport. "We're going to…"

Meredith put her fingers over his lips. "Don't tell me…I just liked teasing you…" she laughed. "I don't want to know yet. I just hope you packed all my things for me."

Derek raised one eyebrow. "What things? You won't need too many clothes…"

"Smartass…"

* * *

Derek swung the rental car into the curving driveway, as Meredith took in the view of their destination. It was getting dark, and she could see the lights twinkling in the big bay windows of the hotel. After the private jet he'd chartered had landed in San Francisco, it hadn't taken her much to figure out he was taking her to the Napa Valley, somewhere she had always wanted to go.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Derek…" she murmured, turning to him in the car.

"I thought you would like it. Very historic, and it's more like an exclusive bed and breakfast than a hotel. You can be pampered all you want, and it's close to everything."

Meredith looked at the sign, flanked by greenery. "_1801 First_…" The exterior was Victorian in design, very charming and elegant. "I may never want to leave, you realize that…"

"We can always come back sometime," he assured her, parking the car. "Now, let's get inside before I have to ravish you here."

Meredith rested her hand on his thigh briefly, feeling his muscles tense. "Not that it would be the first time, but not a good idea out here in the parking lot…" she laughed softly.

He gave her that sexy smile that always made her melt inside. "Not good at all…"

* * *

"You're really spoiling me," Meredith sighed, once they were alone in the cozy, yet luxurious, cottage adjoining the main building. It had it's own private patio, a king size bed, and a two way fireplace that she could see could be enjoyed whether you were in the Jacuzzi tub, the bed or the sitting area. The colors in the cottage were all soothing sage and cream, and there were distinctive decorative touches everywhere she looked. The bed looked heavenly, heaped with pillows and a soft feather comforter.

There was a huge bouquet of roses and orchids on a small table between two cream-color wing chairs, filling the air with their scent. A bottle of wine was waiting, with a tray of cheese and fruit, making her realize she was getting hungry. She opened the French doors to the patio, which was surrounded by a beautiful garden that was lit with small white lights. Spinning around, she beamed at Derek, who was watching her take all of this in. His own smile was just as wide, enjoying it with her.

"You approve?" he asked her, leaning against the French door behind her, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Absolutely!" She launched herself towards him, so that he had to catch her quickly. He lifted her up off the floor, as she wrapped herself around him. "Now let's check out the bed, before anything else…"

"We could start with the tub first instead…?" he suggested playfully. "Or by the fireplace?"

"So many choices…"

"How about I turn the fireplace on and we can enjoy that from the bed?"

"Good plan, and save the tub for tomorrow…" Meredith agreed, kissing him quickly. "I'm just gonna freshen up a bit, kay?"

"Hurry back…"

Meredith made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her bag along the way. She found her favorite lotions and bubblebath packed, along with the nightgown she knew was his favorite. Humming to herself, she patted the lotion onto her skin, and fluffed her hair, before slipping into the silky gown.

As she stepped out into the bedroom, she found he had dimmed the lights, the flickering fireplace the only illumination. The covers were turned back on the bed, revealing the crisp Egyptian cotton sheets, where Derek was waiting for her…already undressed, and very ready for her. Scattered across the bedding were a few of the roses from the bouquet.

"Oh…just the way I like you…" she laughed, joining him quickly, kissing him. "You thought of everything..."

Derek pushed her backwards against the pillows and kissed her eyes, her lips and her throat softly, his hands running down her body. "I'm going to be very good to you sweetheart...let me take care of you right now. This weekend is all about you..."

Taking one of the roses, he pulled a few petals off, and rubbed them across her parted lips. The petals drifted down softly onto her chest. His eyes were fixed on hers now, and they felt the heat radiating from each other. Meredith reached to touch him, but he motioned her away gently. She pouted and shrugged the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. They fell away and the silk slithered to her waist. Derek let his eyes stray to her breasts but he didn't touch her yet, letting the anticipation build further.

Meredith looked at him through half-closed eyes, her smile soft and beckoning. She let her gaze wander across his strong, muscled chest, watching the firelight play across his skin. She wanted to trace the line of hair trailing down his torso, stroke the length of his cock that jutted out towards her, but for now she was content to watch him. The room seemed cozy and intimate, just the two of them in their own private haven, with the fire glowing warmly. Her body felt heavy with desire, the soft petals on her chest clinging to her skin, adding an exquisite layer of seduction.

Giving Meredith a heated look, Derek selected a lush, pink bloom and pulled a few more petals from it. He held them in his fingers and then lifted them to her eyes, which she closed. Meredith could feel the petal skin brush over her lids and continue down her cheek. Again it made a circuit down to her mouth, petals coursing slowly along over her half open lips.

Meredith wet her lips then to try to say something, but he placed a finger on them to silence her. She tried to lean forward to touch him then, and only managed to brush her nipples against his arm, feeling the desire arc through her at the touch of his skin. A petal caressed her chin, then slipped from his fingers, spiraling to the sheets. Another petal then brushed against her earlobe, so softly she didn't feel it at first…then across her shoulders, and her throat, and the valley between her breasts.

Derek weakened then, and quickly kissed her lips, his hands twining in her hair, and pulling her close. Her breath matched her desire, and rushed inside her, pulling him with her. She moved her head in a slow circle to increase the pressure of his touch, enjoying the sweet intimacy of the moment. Her whole body hungered for him, as he lingered over her. Then he backed away slowly, tugging more rose petals from their stems, dropping a myriad of tiny petals everywhere, dotting the sheets with bright color.

She closed her eyes again, and the anticipation was almost unbearable as she waited for the next touch. A full open rose moved slowly in arcs around her breasts, and her nipples responded to the soft petals. Then his fingers, a little bit more demanding, but just as provocative, were on her. Soft and smooth, fingernails and petal flesh alternated equally. The heat of his touch warmed her even further, and she arched to meet him, soft little cries escaping her lips. He pulled the negligee down her hips then, touching her skin everywhere.

The rose brushed against her thighs, and up across her wetness, and Meredith moaned at the velvety soft flower touching her intimately. He moved it up and down, caressing her with it until she was mindless with want. The rich scent filled the air, mixing with the scent of her arousal, intoxicating and sensual. Derek paused, kissing her eyelids and she opened them again to see him over her, silhouetted against the firelight. "God, Derek, this is just so perfect," she murmured to him, as she pulled him down to her. The silky petals crushed between them, releasing further scent to the room.

"You're what's perfect, honey…" he muttered, as Meredith wrapped herself around him, surrendering to his touch and his kisses. She had no conscious thought other than the desire bubbling up in her core, and the need to have him inside of her. Urgently, she kissed him, trailing her tongue down his throat and biting at his skin. He pulled her up towards him, spreading her legs and searching for her clit with his mouth. The contact of his tongue on her there was just as velvety as the rose, and it set off small tremors of her orgasm instantly. She bucked and pushed against him, desperate for more, and he gave her everything she needed.

"Now, Derek, please…I can't wait any longer…" she begged him, breathless and hot.

"I like it when you beg," he teased her, smiling at her in the dim light. The rose petals that still clung to her were further crushed between them as he lowered himself down to cover her body and they rolled over so that she was sitting on top of him. She stroked his cock slowly, taking the last rose from the pillow, and brushing it along his hard length, and around the engorged head. A few drops of cum formed, trailing down, and she swirled the soft petals across it, until he growled in frustration.

"Now who's begging…" she giggled, flicking her tongue across him, licking up the drops. Then she moved over him, and watched his expression as she lowered herself onto him. "But I can't wait any longer either…"

With a little soft whimper, matched by his groan of satisfaction, she took him inside of her completely. Matching her rhythms to his thrusts, she squeezed around him tightly, as he gripped her tightly. His hands were warm on her skin, spanning her delicate body easily. Murmuring incoherently, urging each other to go faster, harder…rocking together in the now familiar sensual dance.

"I can't wait…can you?" Meredith panted, watching the play of erotic need across her husband's face. His eyes were dark with passion, his hands touching her everywhere he could.

"No…need you now…" he muttered, as she bucked over him. "Hell…"

"More…more…" It was all she could think of at the moment, her own orgasm building, and then washing over her in waves of pleasure. Then faster and harder and harder, as he was caught up in the torrent of her heat, until they were both exhausted and sated.

When she could speak again, Meredith propped her chin on his chest, giving him a happy smile. "I love the start of this weekend…" she teased him, plucking a stray petal from his chest hair.

He stroked her face softly. "Good. Tomorrow we can tour some of the wineries…maybe have a picnic somewhere…"

"Oooh…get me drunk and take advantage of me…"

"I don't need to get you drunk, my dear…" he reminded her, with a wink.

"No…just get naked…" she giggled, squealing a little as he pinned her beneath him again. "I love you, Derek…"

"I love you too, baby," he whispered, taking her mouth again, kissing her, deeply, with all the love that he felt for her. When he finally released her, she was almost breathless. He tapped her nose playfully. "You want a drink or something to eat now?"

"Soon," she murmured, as she pulled him back down again, "but for now...I just want you like this..." And they lost themselves in the need that consumed them all over again, food and drink completely forgotten, before falling asleep, entwined, petals clinging everywhere.

* * *

**If you're interested, the hotel I have used for this story is a real place, you can Google it up if you're interested to see some pics of the place...it looks wonderful!**


	21. Massages & more

**Well, I can tell there's many of you out there reading, even if you're not all leaving any reviews, so I guess I'll be content with that. However, if you're reading and enjoy the story, please leave a review...it gives me a smile, and I know that what I'm writing is entertaining you. And thanks as always to those of you that have reviewed!  
**

**Anyway, the weekend getaway continues, and will for a few chapters yet! Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 ****- Massages & More  
**

Meredith stretched lazily, opening her eyes to find Derek sprawled out over her. Morning sun was filtering through the curtains, and she relished the fact she didn't have to get up and rush out the door to work. "Morning…" she murmured, as Derek opened one eye.

"Morning…" he replied, his head buried in the pillows, his arm and leg around her. His body was warm and his hair was sleep tousled, and she loved waking up with him like this. He was so much more relaxed like this, much removed from his daily persona.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Meredith…" Derek eased into a sitting position, raking a hand through his hair. "I'm not really awake enough to make intelligent conversation…"

"Mmm…we don't need to talk then…"

"You know me too well…" he muttered, pulling her closer and kissing her softly, running his hand along her warm skin. "You're all I need right now." He brushed her cheek with his fingers as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her with more intensity than usual. Meredith molded herself tightly to him, opening her mouth to his, as the sweet anticipation rose in her again. His tongue teased her bottom lip, teeth nipping just a little. She moaned softly, meeting his tongue then, feeling exquisite ripples of delight run down her spine. Then his lips were at the hollow of her throat, his breath fanning her skin.

Meredith sighed happily as he parted her legs, sliding against her, hard and ready for her. He put his lips to her throat and down to her breasts, rolling his tongue around the nipples as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. She welcomed him inside of her, sighing happily at the feel of him, so deep and hard into her.

"God, you feel good…" he whispered in her ear. "I love this…waking up with you like this is like nothing else on earth…"

"I love it too…"

He kissed her again, and found her tongue with his as they moved together perfectly. She moaned against his mouth, her skin warm and damp with sweat. She wanted to touch him everywhere, wanted to have his cock fill her completely, and she spread herself wider for him. He could make her feel shameless in her need for him, she couldn't get enough, ever.

"Just make love to me, Derek," she whispered, "take me away..." No other words were necessary, as he took her entreaty to heart, and pushed deeper and faster into her. She clung to him and let the hot sweet orgasm rip through her, moaning his name over and over. With a final groan, he let himself go then, thrusting into her, abandoning everything to the moment.

Catching her breath, Meredith snuggled against him, too content to move for the moment. This was the second best thing, to have him hold her afterwards, still together, with his hands caressing her gently.

"Awake now?" she asked him.

"Sufficiently…" Derek glanced at the bedside clock. "Just in time for the first thing on the agenda for the day…"

"Which is what?"

"A massage for both of us…with breakfast afterwards…"

"Massage?" Meredith repeated, her eyes wide. "I've never had one…"

"Then you're in for a treat. You'll love it." He kissed her cheek, just as there was a soft knock at the door. "Good timing…"

She scrambled upwards, looking for her robe. "I'm not even dressed!"

"Go…I'll take care of this until you're ready." He snagged the discarded jeans from the floor, and pulled his shirt on quickly. Meredith hurried into the bathroom, pulling her hair back as she went. She had no idea what to expect, but it sounded like a heavenly way to start the day…well, other than making love with Derek, that is. Glancing in the mirror, she surveyed her flushed skin and her eyes wide with happiness. Touching her mouth where she could still feel the imprint of Derek's lips, she marveled again at how much her life had changed. And she was thrilled at every new thing that he was doing for her. With a little shake of her head, she quickly brushed her teeth and freshened up.

By the time she got back into the bedroom, there were two masseuses busily setting up supplies. There were two padded massage tables set up close to the patio door, and the doors were open to let in the morning breeze. Derek slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, my name is Glorianna, and this is Roberto. Are you ready for your massage, ma'am?" The female masseuse was tall and dark-haired, with a relaxed manner, and her eyes were kind and reassuring. Roberto was short and stocky, with a cheerful smile and a mop of dark curly hair and warm brown eyes.

Meredith smiled. "Yes, please…though I don't know what to expect."

Glorianna smiled back. "This is an aromatherapy massage, one of the best we offer. The oil we use is a blend of chamomile, sandalwood, lavender and ylang ylang. It's rumored to be an aphrodisiac…" she finished with a wink.

Meredith exchanged a look with Derek, who smirked at her. "Oh, well…that sounds lovely…" She swatted his hand away from her ass, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Come…lay down, here…let's get started then…"

For a second, Meredith was hesitant, but Derek took her hand and helped her up onto the table. "You'll love it…" he whispered in her ear. She relaxed, closing her eyes, and letting Glorianna take over. Soon she was lost to everything but the birdsong filtering in the open windows, and the steady rhythmic massage along her muscles. The scent of the aromatic oils was wonderful, and she drifted along into a blissful state.

Derek glanced over at her, his own body surrendering to the massage easing his muscles into warmth. The scents tickled his nostrils, and he began to think there was something to the rumor. As if they hadn't just made love before this, he felt the need for his wife all over again. He closed his eyes, letting his fantasies sift through his thoughts. Thinking of spending a lazy afternoon with her, outside under the warm sun, as they shared a bottle of wine…feeling relaxed and playful, making her laugh at some little comment he made. Watching the breeze lift her hair, as she moved over him, her breasts tempting him from the scoop of the tank top she wore. He heard Meredith's soft little sound of satisfaction, and he looked over at her.

Her eyes were still closed, and her skin was glistening with the massage oil. He watched Glorianna's hands gliding over the skin, just as Roberto did to him. It was strangely erotic to see someone else touching Meredith that way, and he shifted on the table, suddenly feeling too hard against the table. Maybe this wasn't the best idea he ever had, he thought wryly.

Meredith opened her eyes then, finding his blue gaze hot on her, and she smiled lazily at him. "Oh god…how did I live without knowing what this was like before?" she sighed. "I think I'm boneless…"

"That's perfect, then…that's what we aim for…" Glorianna commented.

"Nearly done, sir…" Roberto assured him. "You got a little bit of tension here suddenly…should I work on that a bit more?"

Derek shook his head, thinking the tension had nothing to do with stress. "No, I think we're ready for breakfast now."

"Perfect. Do you need anything else?"

He managed to sit up and drag the towel over his groin. "We're good, thank you both. Excellent work..." He glanced at his discarded clothing, wondering if he needed to get his wallet, but Roberto waved him off.

"No need, sir…all part of the package…" There was another knock at the door, and Roberto grinned. "And breakfast has arrived, on cue. Let me bring that in." He hurried away to the door, whistling softly.

"We'll just pack up and be on our way…you can relax there and the housecleaning staff will remove the tables later," Glorianna grinned, as if sensing the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Meredith was warm and aroused, picking up the vibe from Derek she knew so well. By the time the other couple had disappeared, she was tingling with anticipation.

"Are you hungry? The food smells great," she teased him, pushing herself into a sitting position and letting the towel fall away from her. Her skin was flushed from the massage, and her hair was in disarray around her face. Giving him a naughty little smile, she stretched her arms over her head, arching her back so her breasts lifted.

"Not for breakfast at the moment…" he muttered, jumping off the table and standing in front of her. He cupped her breasts, and leaned in towards her mouth that just begged his kiss. His fingers kneaded the slippery skin, teasing her nipples into harder peaks. "I just have an appetite for you…" Trailing his fingers lower, along her ribcage, and fitting his hands over her ass, as he kissed her with an urgent passion that was raging between them.

Their hands and mouths were then everywhere, touching slippery skin, probing and teasing. Meredith felt his cock pressing against her, and she reached to touch him. She gently stroked him with one hand, her other placed on his thigh. She could feel his muscles tighten and quiver beneath her hands, as she guided him towards her. Looking into those amazing eyes of his, so dark and hazy with desire, sent her into a place where nothing else mattered but this.

"You want this fast and hard…?" he demanded, consumed with need for her.

"God yes…crazy hard..." she begged, meeting his thrusting hips, her eyes going wide as he drove into her deeply. His fingers danced along her skin, adding to her torment, as they moved together on the table. She gripped him tightly inside of her, beginning to spasm around him, as waves of pleasure began to take over. Derek held onto her hips, and lost himself in her heat, feeling like she was pulling him in deeper with every stroke. Squeezing harder, nearly taking away the last shred of his control, while he murmured soft sexy words in her ear. He rocked harder against her, nearly growling in a combination of pleasure and need. His tongue traced the edge of her earlobe, wet and warm, and she shivered at the sensation. She wrapped herself around him tighter, moaning and crying with satisfaction. Just as she was at the brink of her orgasm, Derek claimed her mouth again, ravaging her with a fierce heat, inhaling her sweet scent as they both reached for the perfect climax they craved. Panting hard, moving a little slower, they were too happy to do more than hold each other for a few minutes, as the aftershocks washed through him.

"Ohmigod…" Meredith sighed finally lifting her head to look up at him. "I really liked that massage…can we do that again before we go?"

"I'm not sure I can survive it. I think I can vouch for the rumored aphrodisiac properties of the aromatherapy," he murmured, kissing her temple. He eased away from her, and lifted her up in his arms. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly starving…"

"Famished…" she giggled, as he set her down on the bed. "Feed me, husband…"

Derek grinned at her, as he wheeled the cart to the bed. "Do I peel the grapes for you too?"

"Hmmm…now that you mention it…" Meredith peeked up at him through her lashes. "That sounds like a great idea…"

* * *

By early afternoon, after they had toured several of the wineries along the winding road of Napa Valley, Meredith was beginning to feel the effects of the many samples they had tasted. Derek had thoughtfully booked a car and driver to take them around, so at least neither of them had to drive.

"This was a good idea," she observed, curled up on the back seat, with his arm around her shoulders. The sun was warm through the windows, and she felt more relaxed than she could recall in a long time.

"Getting hungry?" he asked, trailing his fingers along her bare arm. She was wearing a scoop neck tank top, and khaki color shorts, her hair loose over her shoulders. He leaned in a little closer and kissed her temple. "There are a few places to stop and eat, share a bottle of wine…"

"Hmm….that sounds like a good idea," she murmured. Her hand rested on his thigh, squeezing him lightly. "You have that dirty sexy look in your eye again…"

"Who me?"

"Yes, you…haven't you had enough today?" Meredith teased him, thinking of how he had made love to her after the massage, and after, no rather…_during_ breakfast.

"No, somehow you have this effect on me…this sexual effect…" he whispered in her ear, mindful of the driver seated in front of them. "I think it's magnified here…"

Meredith laughed softly. "Me too then…"

Derek caressed her cheek with his free hand, and kissed her softly. His tongue moved along hers seductively, with a heated desire he couldn't deny. Meredith slid her fingers up along his chest, where his white cotton shirt was unbuttoned, over the flat muscles, teasing his nipples. For a few minutes, they lost track of everything else, until the car began to slow, turning into another driveway.

The driver eased the car to stop and glanced into the rear view mirror. Derek relinquished Meredith slowly, letting her compose herself. "Elliot…d'you know of any good, quiet areas for a picnic around here?"

"Sure, Mr. Shepherd…I know of just the spot."

"Excellent…we'll be back shortly."

Derek stepped out of the car, holding his hand out for Meredith, who jumped out easily. His arm went around her waist, as they strolled into the winery. It was cool and dark inside, redolent with the scent of oak. Several other couples were already around the tasting area, and they took a place along the counter with them. The host greeted them, and proceeded to tell them all about the various wines and their virtues. Meredith nodded, trying to absorb the information, but all she could think about was Derek behind her, his solid strength pressing against her intimately. She reached for the small glass to sample the wine, sniffing it appreciatively and swirling it around as they had been instructed several times already. She took a sip, and it was pure heaven on her tongue.

"You like?" Derek asked, reaching around her to snag a glass as well.

"It's good…we should get one of these for our lunch…"

Derek nodded in agreement after he swallowed the small sample. "Perfect…we'll take one, no make that two…we might want to have one later on this evening…"

Meredith wandered around the viewing area, while Derek looked after getting the wine. There was a small deli attached to the winery, and she inspected the various cases, looking for some good things for lunch. By the time he joined her, she had several items in a basket. "This all looks so good. I can hardly decide…" she said, laughing softly.

"Hmm….I can see that…" He looked at the mix of cheese, and crackers, sandwiches and fruit. "You really are hungry…"

"It all looked too good…" she confessed. "Oohh,..and dessert…" The array of cheesecake and pie tempted her.

"You'll wear off all the calories, anyway…" he whispered in her ear. "Here…" He plucked two piece of cheesecake from the display and added them to the basket. "I promise to help you work it off."

"You are really bad…" Meredith giggled, as they headed for the cashier.

"I do my best."

After Elliot deposited them at a secluded grassy area, they settled onto a small picnic table, shielded by a stand of trees, and spread the food out. Derek opened the wine and poured some into two glasses, and they toasted each other. "To us…"

"To vacations…"

"Mm…I may never want to go back to Seattle," Meredith sighed, loving the feel of the sun on her face. "No rain…d'you think the local hospital needs any residents?"

"You could always check…" he grinned, watching her devour the food. They ate in companionable quiet for a few minutes, appreciating the sound of the birds, and the beautiful weather. When the food was gone, including the last crumb of cheesecake, Meredith leaned back happily.

"Oh that was so good…everything tastes better outside…" She sipped the wine slowly, savoring the burst of flavor on her tongue. Combined with the sun and the samples she'd drunk earlier, it began to hit her harder.

"Everything?" Derek grinned, moving closer to her. "Should we put that to a test?" He felt a little light-headed himself, as he eased his arm around her, and kissing her temple, her silky hair tickling his face for a moment. He breathed deeply, catching the scent of her, so uniquely Meredith. Her head fell back against his chest, and she giggled a little.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, a little breathless, a little aroused; it had to be the wine, giving her a little reckless abandon. Derek started to kiss her neck as he held her close, feeling that slight little tremor in her body. He pushed into her a little, letting her know just how hard he was. Her body reacted to his touch, her nipples stiffening and aching. She shifted against him, as his hand slid forward over her thigh. He knew as well as she did that she was already wet and aching, before he even touched her.

His fingers brushed her skin, up beneath the shorts, and her body shook from the contact. "We're hidden here…" he breathed in her ear. His other hand moved up over her camisole, around the enticing curve of her breast. Meredith's breathing hitched, and he moved his hand into her hair, twining it around his fingers, letting her know he had her where he wanted her. She was helpless with need already, and he knew it. She could feel how hard he was through the fabric of her shorts and his jeans.

"You can't be thinking about…?"

"I thought you could tell…"

"Well, yes…" Then his fingers slid up beneath the edge of her shorts, and she lost her train of thought. "But…not here…" she protested weakly, even though the wine had banished all of her inhibitions.

"Are you sure?" His voice was silky and tempting in her ear. "After all…it's not like you're shy about this kind of thing…outside in the rain comes to mind…in my car…" He moved his fingers higher, up beneath her shorts, finding the dampness nearly impossible to ignore.

"But that was dark then…" she protested, her body betraying her. She leaned back against him, as his fingers danced along her skin, making her even wetter. His other hand left her hair, cupping her breast over the thin material of the tank top.

"So close your eyes…" he murmured in her ear.

"Derek…"

He ignored her, concentrating on the feel of her skin, of the scent of her arousal in the warm air. Her legs parted even further, giving him access to her, as she leaned back against him. Little ripples of anticipation run up along her spine at the brazen way he was touching her. Her nipples were hard and aching, and she sucked her breath in when he inched the tank top upwards. His palm covered her, while she rocked her hips slowly from side to side, needing more of the pleasure that began to arc through her. Then his thumb caressed her nipple, and she gasped. His lips were at the back of her neck, his mouth wandering along her skin.

"Having fun?" he asked her softly.

"Oh god yes…" she breathed, caught up in the moment, loving the feel of his hands on her warm skin. Her hips bucked a little harder, as he toyed with her clit, until she was close to the edge of losing control. In another moment, she was riding the crest of her orgasm, shaking against his touch.

"Was it good?"

"Always…" she sighed, moving around in his embrace to face him. Her hands slid to his belt, and over the hard throb of his cock. "Now you need something, honey…don't you?" She giggled a little. "Oh yes you do…I can tell…" Leaning forward, catching his mouth, her tongue darting between his lips as she stroked him a little harder. Kissing with soft and slow passion, relishing this moment, as Derek wrapped his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. Her hands moved upward, pushing his shirt away, touching the play of muscle along his chest. His hips rocked up harder, as he was consumed with the need to be inside of her.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked, his voice husky. "Here…?"

"Now…" she added, undoing his belt and zipper. "You started this, honey…"

"I did, didn't I?" he groaned, "but you have too many clothes on…"

Meredith glanced around quickly, before jumping to her feet. Giving him a naughty little smile, she inched the shorts down her hips, taking the silky panties with them. His cock throbbed in sudden heat, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I should've known you wouldn't back down…" he grinned, pulling her back into his lap.

"Never…" she giggled, welcoming the throb of his hardness between her legs. "Now make love to me…"

"Bossy…must be all this fresh air…" he teased her, but he obliged her by holding her up, angling himself towards her damp skin. Then she slid down over him, enveloping him inside in one quick movement. His eyes closed at the sensation, and she squeezed around him, making him groan softly. "Hell, woman…you feel too damn good…"

"You don't have to take it slow…" she panted, wiggling over him, her breasts moving up and down over his chest. "I want you bad, honey…"

"That makes two of us," he muttered, gripping her hips and thrusting into her hard and deep. Deeper than he thought possible, craving the way she felt around him. She rose up, her hands on his shoulders, her hair falling around him, the scent of lavender surrounding him. "More…"

"God…don't stop now…" she implored, already feeling the tingle of her climax beginning. She squeezed him tighter, nearly making him lose all control. Then there was only her, and her climax around him, taking him with her, caught up in her soft cries of pleasure. He throbbed hotly inside of her, as her tremors subsided, reluctant to pull away from her. Their mouths met again and again, softer and less urgent kisses, as they came back to reality.

"I love you…you crazy man…" Meredith sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"Love you back, honey…" He slid his hand down her back, swatting her ass gently. "Better get dressed now…"

"Who's being bossy now?" she giggled softly.

"Good to know we can take turns." Derek stood up and shielded her, as she shimmied into her shorts, and ran a hand through her tangled hair. They packed up the remnants of their lunch, before wandering back to the car hand in hand.

"What else do you have planned for today?" she asked him, suddenly feeling drowsy after the meal and the satisfying sex. She yawned a little, and he glanced down at her with a grin.

"I believe an afternoon nap might be in order…and then dinner…what do you think?"

"I think you're right…" Meredith agreed happily. "A nap sounds awfully decadent…I'm not used to that…"

"Me either, actually…but that's what vacations are all about…doing things out of the ordinary…"

"And having sex in unexpected places…!" Meredith giggled again.


	22. You need to recover?

**The weekend continues...we all need a Derek like this...don't we?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 - ****Recovery Time?**

Sun was slanting through the blinds of the window when Meredith opened her eyes. When they had returned from their sojourn to the wineries, she had fallen onto the soft bedding, asleep almost immediately. The combination of sun and sex had worked together to make her completely out of it, she realized, glancing over at the bedside clock. She hadn't felt this good and relaxed in months, and she smiled to herself. Derek had known she needed this getaway.

"Derek?" she called out sleepily, sitting up to look around for him.

"Over here…" he called out and she saw him leaning against the patio doors.

"What are you doing over there? You should be here…"

"Just woke up, thought I'd call and make some dinner reservations," he held up the cell phone in his hand. "I'll be right there…"

Meredith snuggled back into the pillows happily, watching him for a moment. He paced outside, holding the phone to his ear, his head tilted as he talked. Shirtless, wearing just his jeans, he looked much too hot for his own good, she mused. Already, the persistent dark stubble shadowed his jaw; he would need to shave again before they went out. But she liked the way he looked with it, along with the sleep tousled hair, that made her want to run her fingers through it. And he was all male and all hers.

Derek slipped his phone into his pocket and walked back inside, catching her eyes on him. He gave her a slow grin, shedding the jeans before he crawled back onto the bed with her. "What…are you checking me out?"

"Always," she sighed, reaching up to trail her fingers along his chest. "You look too good to be true…"

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he chuckled softly, lowering his head. "But you're pretty sexy yourself, honey…" His mouth hovered close to hers, and she pressed her lips to his, reaching up to pull his head down. Derek groaned softly, gathering her closer, as desire flamed between them again. Meredith could feel the hard length of him, demanding and hot, against her as she pressed her belly to him. She moved her hips against his instinctively, increasing the pressure against him. Her thoughts centered on how good it was to be here with him as well, how perfectly they fit together, their need for each other evident.

Derek pulled her leg across him, as they lay facing each other, and his cock pulsed between her legs. He pushed the head of it against her, stretching her apart, feeling her swollen lips surround him. She was already wet, sliding against him, her body warm and pliant.

"I want you…" Meredith whispered, her lips against his chest. Derek moved into her just a bit more and she moaned. "All of you…"

"Haven't you had all of me already several times today?" he chuckled softly, feeling her desperation, and wanting her just as much.

"Mmmm…how can I resist you when you're so obviously ready for more…?" Her voice was breathy, and she wiggled against him.

"You want to be dirty, do you?" Derek asked, as he pushed a little deeper into her.

"How could you tell?" Her tongue dragged along his chest, circling one nipple and he tightened in response.

"Just an educated guess…" he growled, making himself hold still despite the raging need to take her hard.

"Hot and dirty…" Meredith begged, looking up at him.

Derek teased her again, kissing her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her; in the same way she wanted his cock to fill her. Then she gasped as he pushed into her deeper, sliding against her clit, over and over, taking her anticipation level higher with each stroke. She hooked her leg around him, trying to get him as deep as possible, as she whimpered and shook. Then, just as she thought she would go crazy from the torment, he thrust into her hard, as deep as he could go.

"There, honey, now you have all of me," he told her, his voice low with need. "Just like you want…"

Meredith rocked against him, the tingle of anticipation beginning in her core. He felt so good inside of her this way, and she moved with every thrust of his hips. So close to the edge of release, when Derek let her go suddenly.

"What…?" she moaned, looking at him in surprise.

Without a word, he eased her onto her stomach. She peeked over her shoulder at him, through the fall of her hair. He gave her another seductive smile, before straddling her small body, kissing the line of her spine, and along the flare of her hips. His fingers caressed her ass, and then slid between her legs, spreading her apart gently, and gliding upwards towards her pussy. "Oh…god…" A soft sound of pleasurable need escaped her, and she pushed against him, as he moved his fingers in and out slowly.

He leant over her back, kissing her shoulder, and then putting his lips to her ear. "On your knees…"

Meredith shifted position, and he spread her legs further apart, wanting her so much he ached. Her pussy tempted him, and his cock throbbed even more. She could hear the increase in his breathing, and she let her hips move invitingly, teasing him just as much as he was doing to her. Then his fingers moved along her wetness again, probing deeply.

"God but you look good," he muttered, as she whimpered, suddenly breathless.

"Damnit…I can't wait much longer…" Her body shook as he toyed with her clit, stroking and retreating. Small tremors went through her, as he brought her to the brink of her climax several times. Her breasts slid against the soft sheets, her nipples hard and aching.

"I can't either…" he admitted, gripping her hips, and sliding back inside her, letting her heat surround him. For a second, neither of them moved, breathing heavily. Then Meredith squeezed around him, rising up to her elbows, fingers twisting into the sheets.

"Oh, god…oooh…" At the feel of him inside of her, her mind went hazy with desire, lost in the moment. She pushed against him, as he thrust into her deeper, moving with a slow deliberate ease that only drove her wild. Her back arched, and she tossed her hair over one shoulder, looking back at him. His eyes were dark and focused on her, his hair falling across his forehead; sweat making the definition of his muscles stand out. Their skin met and slid, and she angled onto her elbows again, feeling his cock bump even deeper into her.

"Yes…yes…so fucking perfect…Meredith…" Derek thrust even harder, shaking the bed with every push, and she welcomed each one. Her fingers strayed between her legs, touched her throbbing clit, and suddenly her orgasm exploded, shattering her as the waves rolled through her. She fell forward onto the bed, and he collapsed with her, still buried deeply. Her whole body quivered, the climax still firing through her, and she felt him coming as well. With a strangled groan, his body jerked, the shuddering force of his release shooting into her.

"God...Meredith…" he groaned, his body covering hers, face buried in her hair. "This keeps getting more intense every time…" His chest heaved, his throat dry from panting, as they recovered together. Slowly, they untangled their weak bodies, and he pulled her into his arms. His mouth danced along her eyelids, her nose and finally, her lips.

"I love you, Derek," she whispered, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Meredith…" He lifted his head and looked at her. "Having a good time so far this weekend?"

"If you have to ask, you're crazy…" she giggled. "Good doesn't begin to cover it."

"I'm happy to hear that." He glanced at his watch, before kissing her quickly. "Now, you can go and shower…we have dinner reservations and I'm suddenly starving…"

"We could shower together and save time," she suggested.

"I highly doubt that," he said wryly, patting her ass. "It would take twice as long, and there's a possibility we'd never get out of here."

"They have room service," Meredith pointed out, sitting up and leaning over him. Her hair tickled his skin, as she kissed him, her tongue darting into his mouth. For a few minutes, he surrendered to her soft kisses, relishing the way she felt in his arms. "And we have that wine…"

"Later, sweetheart…"

Meredith backed away, letting her fingers trail down his body as she moved. "All right…but you know where to find me if you change your mind." She winked at him before slipping off the bed, sauntering away slowly.

"Insatiable woman…" he laughed, raking one hand through his hair.

"You aren't complaining are you?" she asked, pausing at the doorway, and peeking back at him.

"Never…"

"Good, or you wouldn't get any for awhile, just to let you recover…I realize you _are_ older than I am…" she giggled infectiously, disappearing into the bathroom to start the shower.

"Oh, that's low…" he muttered, springing from the bed and crossing the short distance quickly. He captured her just as she was sliding the shower door open, and swung her up into his arms.

"Derek!" she gasped, as he carried her into the spacious shower enclosure. Water was pulsing from the myriad of jets, and they were enveloped in the damp heat instantly. She lifted her head to him, a soft whimper in her throat as he kissed her hard, his tongue searching for hers. Slowly, he let her down to her feet, and his hands twined in her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her throat to the trail of kisses he feathered along her skin. Her body tingled with desire, throbbing and hot, with every touch of his lips.

"Now what was that about letting me recover…?" he whispered in her ear, as her hands roamed his wet body, drifting lower to where he was beginning to throb against her. Water sprayed in a constant torrent around them, turning his thick black curls into dark silk.

"I was obviously very wrong…" she murmured, His hands continued to make lazy circles along her spine, and over her hips, edging back up to cup her breasts, both of them enjoying the give and take between them.

"Let me show you just how wrong…"

* * *

Derek lifted his glass of wine in a toast, admiring Meredith across the table in the intimate little Italian restaurant, where the food was delicious and the service impeccable. After their interlude in the shower, they had just enough time to dress and make their reservation. Meredith's skin looked glowing in the soft candlelight, her hair loose around her face. She was wearing a white silk halter-top that left her back bare, with a fitted black skirt and her favorite Jimmy Choo sandals. Considering that Derek had packed her bags, she was happy with his choices.

"I love you, Meredith…" he said, "this is a wonderful weekend, and I love being here with you."

She lifted her own glass and touched it to his. "I love you, Derek…thank you for this weekend…I needed it more than I knew…"

"I just like having you all to myself," he grinned.

"I can tell…" Meredith sipped the fragrant wine, loving the taste on her tongue. Derek reached across the table and took her hand, lacing her fingers with his. "What will you do whenever we have a baby?"

"That's entirely different…but I'm sure that's not something you want right now, is it?" he commented, letting his thumb caress her palm. "With your residency?"

"It would be difficult, but other women do it. Dr. Bailey has a son, and she manages to juggle everything." Meredith looked at him over the candle flickering in the hurricane glass. "I know we kind of talked about it before, but have you been thinking about it?"

"Sure…I can just imagine seeing you holding our child. I think before I met you, it was just a hazy thought for the future, but it's something more real now. A boy to carry on the name…"

"…or a girl that you could spoil horribly?" Meredith smiled, squeezing his fingers.

"Very much so." Derek returned her smile. "And for right now…I have something to spoil you with…"

Meredith lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "You've already done enough with this whole trip, Derek."

"So this is part of the weekend," he replied, letting her hand go momentarily. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slim velvet box.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

"It looks expensive…and it looks like jewelry…"

Derek grinned. "You're good." He slid it across the table. "Go on, open it."

"I don't really need…" Meredith murmured, opening the box carefully, her breath catching as the sparkle caught her eyes. Inside was a necklace with a combination of small diamonds and sapphires, set in platinum. "Oh my god…Derek, this is too much…" But her eyes sparkled just as much as the necklace and she lifted it from the case. "What's the occasion?"

He shrugged. "When I saw it I thought of you...and it seemed like a good time to give it to you."

Meredith turned it over in her fingers. "You really are a crazy man. I love it…" She unhooked the other necklace she was wearing, and slipped the new one around her throat. "It's perfect…"

"It suits you," he agreed, admiring the way it nestled against her skin, reflecting the candlelight.

"You have good taste."

"I do…I picked you, didn't I?" Derek took another sip of wine, leaning back in his chair.

"I think it was good timing, more than anything," Meredith countered, touching his hand again. "I love you. And you spoil me too much…"

"I love you back…and you can thank me later…" Derek grinned wickedly.

"Lots of dirty hot sex…" Meredith promised with a naughty smile of her own.


	23. Last Day in Napa

**As you can tell from the title, this chapter brings their little getaway to a close...so glad you've been enjoying it! Thanks for all the positive feedback. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 - Last Day in Napa**

"So what do you want to do for your last day?" Derek asked Meredith as they sat outside, sharing breakfast outside on Sunday morning. After their late night of dirty sex, they had slept in and it was close to noon. So really, Meredith thought, nibbling on a piece of toast, it was brunch. They were flying back to Seattle on Monday afternoon, so this would be their last full day of relaxation.

"Shopping?" she mused, taking a sip of her mimosa. "More wineries?"

"We can do both. There's lots of places we missed yesterday, thanks to lunch…" he smirked at her.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining at the time." She raised one eyebrow at him, eying him. His hair was still sleep tousled, and he had his blue shirt unbuttoned, and he looked sexy as hell.

"I wasn't then, and I'm not now. We just got side-tracked." Derek grinned at her from across the table.

"That happens a lot with us, doesn't it?" Meredith giggled. "I mean, I'm just looking at you and thinking of jumping you again…the hell with anything else."

"I have to admit, shopping was not my first choice for the day," he told her, thinking she looked delicious in her short robe, her hair falling over her shoulders. "But we should probably do something productive."

"Are you trying to behave?"

"_Trying_ being the operative word here…"

Meredith got up from her chair, and settled onto his lap, looping her arms around his neck. She ruffled his already messy hair, as he shifted to accommodate her and settle into a comfortable position in the wicker chair. Leaning in to kiss him, as his hand found it's way up beneath the hem of her robe, stroking the soft skin of her thigh. "I love this…I love you…" she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. "I never imagined this kind of contentment with someone. Even if we don't do anything, just being together is enough…"

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, their fingers moving lightly over each other, playing with a lock of hair, exchanging small kisses. In the warm little secluded courtyard, with the sun beating down on them, Meredith found herself getting drowsy again. Derek placed his hand on her abdomen, rubbing little circles on her skin, and she looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how cute you'd look with a baby bump…" he teased her. "I was thinking about our conversation last night before I fell asleep…"

"Ohhh….trying to get me pregnant now?" she murmured, as she slowly pushed his shirt back, slipping her hands onto his chest, enjoying his sharp intake of breath as she did so. She lowered her head and kissed his throat, and down along his chest, until he was breathing rapidly.

"And you're trying to distract me again, woman…"

Her tongue found his nipple, and she slowly wrapped it around one and then the other, until they were both erect. She blew on his wet skin, sending small shivers of anticipation to his core. Her hand dropped to the belt on his pants, and she looked up at him, mischief now in her eyes. "We can always practice the baby making…"

In response, he shifted in the chair, and pulled her over his legs. She straddled his lap, and placed her hand on the conspicuous bulge in his jeans. His pulse jumped, and he closed his eyes, with a strangled groan. Meredith bit her lip to keep from giggling, and inched the zipper down, freeing him to her warm grasp.

"My god, Mer…" he muttered, as her fingers grazed his cock. "Maybe you shouldn't…" His voice trailed off, as she placed her lips on him there, ignoring whatever it was he about to say.

"Shouldn't?" Meredith murmured, intent on drawing her tongue from the tip of his cock, down to the base, feeling his thigh muscles tense and quiver under her hands. Her fingers fluttered against the hot smooth skin along his shaft, her tongue swirling and teasing the head. She kissed and licked, moving from one spot to the next unexpectedly for a few minutes, driving him mad. Then when he least expected it, she took him in deeply, eliciting a deep groan from him, feeling him rock-hard and throbbing against her wet tongue. His hips began to rock upwards, his fingers lacing through her hair, as she continued to suck on him.

"This won't help with that… if you keep going…" he warned her, his voice strangled as she stroked him again with her tongue, licking the drops that glistened at the tip.

Meredith paused, and he groaned in frustration. "You're right…I want you inside of me…" she said with a naughty little smile. Before he could move, she straddled him again, positioning herself over him.

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"I want to be inside of you too much to move anyway…" Derek muttered. He picked her up, and in one swift movement, brought her down onto his cock. She was wet and open for him, and he thrust up into her hard. Keeping his hands on her ass as she rode him, her breasts rubbing against his chest with every rise and fall of her body. Then she slowed down, and ground herself into him, her pussy contracting and gripping him tightly. She moved her hips in a lazy circle, driving him almost to the point of losing control.

Meredith rocked back and forth, as his cock rubbed against her g-spot, sending delicious thrills along her nerves. She moaned as she started to come, and he could feel her even wetter around him. For a second, he forced himself to slow down, to hold onto this moment, sharing the delicious throb of her wet heat around him.

"It's true you know…" he murmured.

"…what?"

"I can never get enough of you…of this…"

"…me either…"

Soft kisses punctuated their words.

"…it's addicting…"

"…very…."

"…..is that a bad thing?"

"No…never…"

Meredith teased him by shifting her hips then, and he hissed in response at the sensation. He closed his eyes, his cock sensitive and swollen. "Honey, watch it…" he cautioned her.

"Sorry…I just need this…"

"…I need you too…just…."

"…just?"

"…slow…"

"….like this…"

She squeezed around him again, and he clenched, the sweet pain almost too much to bear.

"Yes…"

"Will you survive?" she teased him, holding still again, letting her heat envelop him fully.

"Hell yes…or die happy…"

Meredith giggled, her peal of laughter shaking her body, and he shuddered at the sensation that sent shocks along his inflamed cock, and he went mindless from the sensation. He throbbed inside of her, aroused beyond belief.

"Okay?"

"…don't move…again…"

Her pelvic muscles twitched reflexively, and he gulped.

"You feel so big and hot, Derek….god…I need…"

"…now…Meredith, hell I need you now…"

"…now?"

He thrust up suddenly, taking her by surprise, and she squealed in response. Drawing up and then plunging down onto him, rolling her hips over him, as he drove into her.

"That's it…yes…"

Their hands met, palm to palm, as she moved lower across his body, mouths devouring each again, his tongue moving rhythmically along with hers, matching the movement of his cock into her. Meredith lifted her head, and met his eyes, as she moved up and down. The flush on her body intensified, and her skin was damp with a sheen of sweat in the warm sun. Their slow, deliberate lovemaking felt more erotic to him than ever before.

"C'mon, Mer… come for me now…" His hips flexed, and he drove up deeper, languidly slow, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through her.

"…close…oh…oooh…..just about…"

"…take me with you….now…."

With a final shudder, Derek let himself go, holding her tightly, his cock exploding into her, wave after wave pulsing from him. Meredith cried out again and again, his name on her lips, as she climaxed with him, feeling him coming hotly into her. If there was ever a moment to feel like they were creating something from their passion, this felt like that moment…

* * *

"You would look good in this…" Meredith held out a blue cashmere sweater for Derek, as they strolled through one of the exclusive shops that dotted the main street of St. Helena. The little tourist village was their destination for the afternoon, and they were meandering slowly from store to store. Holding it up against him, she nodded in approval. "Perfect…you should always wear blue."

"Always?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Except in bed…" she laughed.

"Good…" He added the sweater to the other items in his hand, his other arm sliding around her shoulders to steer her towards the cashier. "We've done enough damage for the moment…" His gaze indicated the other bags in her hands, before he deposited the clothing on the counter for the clerk to ring up.

"It's a shopping gene that I think was latent before," Meredith told him with a smile, wandering away while he paid. Her attention was caught by the infant section of the boutique, and she smiled at the tiny little booties on display. Shaking her head, she picked them up, marveling at how exquisite they were, and how small. Must be a motherhood gene kicking into life, along with the shopping gene, she mused. She had never felt this urge before, never thought she would make a good mother after her own lonely childhood.

"See anything else?" Derek's hand was at the small of her back, rubbing against the skin where he eased her tank top up a little. It felt good to have him there, so protective of her. She leaned back against him, looking up at him.

"Just these…" She held up the booties, and he grinned at her.

"Jumping the gun?"

"Just looking…guess I'm thinking about it more than I realized…"

She put them down, and they strolled back outside, hand in hand. "I'm all for it, honey," Derek assured her. "Let's just not get too caught up in the wanting that it becomes a duty…"

"Oh of course not…" Meredith returned his teasing tone. "I would hate if you felt you had to perform on command at the right ovulation time, out of a sense of obligation…"

"It would be difficult…but I would force myself…" he sighed dramatically, looking at her over his Serengeti sunglasses.

"I bet you would…" she countered. "C'mon…let's go have some coffee…and you can tell me about how you would force yourself on me…"

"That sounds vaguely dirty…"

"It's always dirty with you."

"It wasn't this morning, honey…" he whispered in her ear. "That was just loving the woman I adore…"

Meredith blinked away a sudden tear at his words. "I adore you, Derek…you make me feel so special…"

He stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk, unmindful of the other tourists moving around them. Raising his sunglasses to the top of his head, he regarded her for a moment. "You are special, Meredith. Don't ever say you aren't…you're gifted at surgery…you're my wife…and you will make a wonderful mother." He kissed her lips softly. "And I'm not just saying that to get you in bed again, either…"

Her beautiful eyes misted again, but she managed a crooked smile at his last statement. She swatted his chest lightly. "What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea…" he teased her, kissing her again. A few of the other people around them couldn't help but smile at the sight of them embracing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Conceited much?" Meredith sighed.

"I'm a lawyer, remember? It comes with the territory." He took her hand again, starting to move forward towards the restautant.

"You keep reminding me."

"But you love me anyway…"

"I do, sweetie…I do…"


	24. Are you sure it's the flu?

**Yes, unfortunately, the getaway weekend is over...but will there be some happy results from their time together? Read and find out...and let me know your thoughts!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 - "Are you sure it's the flu?"**

_Two months later…_

Meredith stood at the nurses' station, marking some notes on the patient chart flipped open in front of her. She rubbed her temples, feeling a little tired at the end of the shift. She glanced at her watch, glad that it was almost time to go home.

"Hey, Mer, want to go for a drink at Joe's?" Cristina asked, slamming down a stack of charts on the counter, making Meredith jump in surprise. "It's time to get out of here."

"No…I'm kind of tired. I'm just heading home, curl up on the couch and be a slug…"

"You okay?"

"Fine, just a touch of the flu, I think."

Cristina nodded, her expression doubtful. "Maybe it's something else…you can't be too careful."

"Don't over-analyze it, Cris," Meredith laughed. "Sometimes a flu is just that."

"Well, take it easy then. Make sure that husband of yours tucks you in and leaves you alone."

"Yes, Dr. Yang," Meredith smirked. "I'll be sure and tell Derek you have prescribed bed rest."

"Only rest…nothing else! I'll have a drink for you, see if there's any hot guys looking for company." They headed towards the elevators. "I'm beginning to think I should just give up, become a spinster…"

"No, don't give up. Believe me, I never expected to find Derek and fall in love…you just never know when you're going to meet the guy of your dreams," Meredith smiled softly. "Even if it doesn't seem to be that way initially…"

"I don't even want to meet the man of my dreams…I'll settle for the man of the moment…" The elevator doors slid open, and Cristina swore a little. "Damn, forgot my cell phone in my locker. Go on home, get some rest…"

Meredith waved at her as Cristina hurried away, then stepping into the elevator. The doors were just closing, when an arm snaked inside to stop them. "Oh, hey Izzie…"

"Meredith! You going to Joe's too?" Izzie snuck inside before the doors shut again.

"No…heading home. You?"

Izzie pushed the button for the lobby. "Yeah…Cristina twisted my arm…and Mark's meeting me there when he's done surgery."

The elevator started to descend, but without warning, it jerked and stalled out, causing Meredith's stomach to flip again. "Oh shit…"

"You okay, Mer?" Izzie asked, as Meredith clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to keep a swell of nausea down.

"Just a little touch of the flu," she sighed, sinking down to the floor. "Are we stuck?"

Izzie jabbed a couple buttons without success. "Umm…. not looking good here…"

"Well, someone will notice eventually," Meredith reasoned, leaning against the wall.

Izzie frowned, and pushed more of the buttons, hoping to magically restart the elevator. "If elevator should stop, do not become alarmed," she read the little sign fixed to the wall. "Press the button marked _'Alarm'_ to summon assistance." She pushed the button repeatedly, looking over her shoulder at Meredith. "They don't want us to be alarmed, then why call the button _'Alarm'_?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Good point. But just relax…" Meredith closed her eyes, fighting another wave of nausea. "Just sit down here with me. Do you have your cell phone?"

"Oh, yeah." She dug through her shoulder bag, and pulled her phone out. "Damn…I knew I forgot something last night. I didn't charge it up."

"And mine is in my Jeep. I don't usually bother to bring it in," Meredith sighed. "Let's hope someone gets here soon." She rested her forehead on her arms.

Izzie sat cross-legged beside Meredith. "Mark's expecting me to show up too, so if nobody comes to our rescue, I'm sure he'll be looking for me."

"It's a hospital, Iz…there's always someone monitoring the elevators for this kind of thing," Meredith reasoned.

"What about the time George had to operate in the elevator?" Izzie reminded her. "It was a long time before they got moving again."

"But people knew they were down there."

Just then a disembodied voice came through the little speaker. "Hello? This is security…we are aware of your situation and we will be there as quickly as possible to remedy the problem. Are you all right there?"

Izzie jumped up and went to the speaker. "Hello…oh thank god…we're fine…I think, except Meredith's a little queasy…but just hurry…"

"Yes ma'am, we're on the way."

Izzie snorted, turning back to Meredith. "I hate being called 'ma'am'…makes me feel old and decrepit…do I look like a '_ma'am'_?"

Meredith had to giggle despite herself. "No, you look like a pissed off surgeon. Good thing you aren't wielding a scalpel!"

"Damn straight…" Izzie paced back and forth for a few minutes, anticipating their imminent rescue. She glanced at her watch. "What kind of quickly is in their vocabulary?"

"You're making me dizzy…" Meredith complained. She felt rather warm and damp from perspiration, the air conditioning no longer working in the small space. "Just relax."

"Sorry…just worried…"

Before Meredith could respond, the doors started to open slowly, and she smiled. There was a whoosh of cool air, and one of the security guards poked his head through the opening. "Everything okay in here?" he inquired.

"Just dandy…" Izzie snapped. "Dr. Grey isn't feeling well, you need to get us out of here."

"Yes, absolutely…the elevator tech is on the way…there was a malfunction in the mechanics. You'll have to wait until he gets here."

"Oh crap…"

"Can we call someone for you? Let them know you're stuck here?" he offered.

"Yes…please call my husband," Meredith spoke up. "Derek Shepherd…cell number is 555-1496…"

"Shepherd, as in divorce lawyer?"

"Yes…"

"Ma'am, you have no idea what kind of hell he put me through…"

"I'm sorry about that, but please just call?"

"Fine…"

"Thank you…" Meredith rolled her eyes. Sometimes being married to Seattle's divorce lawyer extraordinaire could be maddening. By now, Meredith thought she felt a little better, and she stood up, pacing with Izzie in the small space. "How's things going at the house?"

"Good…thank you so much for letting us buy the place for a good price." Izzie smiled happily. "Meredith…you look kind of pale yet…maybe you should just…"

Meredith frowned, and suddenly choked on a rush of vomit. It spilled over her lips and onto the floor. "Oh god…"

"Mer…are you sure this is the flu?" Izzie touched her friend's back.

"I think so…don't over analyze it like Cristina…" Meredith sighed, and searched through her backpack for some tissues, wiping ineffectually at her fingers.

"What if you're pregnant?"

"What?"

"You know…you did say you were talking about babies when you came back from Napa…"

Meredith beamed at Izzie then. "Ohmigod...how did I miss that? Don't say anything if Derek shows up. Yes…that's got to be it…do we have any pregnancy test kits in the clinic?"

"Of course…"

"Good, as soon as we get out of here, I'm grabbing one to take home. If this really is what we think, I want Derek there when I find out for sure."

"What if you're not?"

"Then we can deal with it. I'm not checking it alone," Meredith smiled, putting her hand to her abdomen. But her nose wrinkled at the smell that was intensifying in the elevator. "Hurry up!" she shouted.

"We're…ohmygod…" the mechanic backed away from the door.

"Yeah, see…hurry up…"

"On it…!"

"And call for housekeeping while you're at it!" Izzie called out.

By the time the elevator was restarted and they were able to get out into the fresh air, Derek and Mark were waiting for them both in the lobby. "You okay, honey?" Derek demanded, pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm fine…just tired…" Meredith met Izzie's eyes, and Izzie nodded and hurried towards the clinic, dragging Mark in her wake.

"You look a little pale," Derek observed, smoothing her hair back, and touching her cheek tenderly. "I got here as soon as I heard. These kinds of things can end badly sometimes…I was worried about you." Then he noticed the stain on the toes of her shoes and he frowned. "Were you sick?"

Meredith debated with herself for a moment; there were always other spatters on her shoes from time to time, and she didn't want to get Derek even more upset until she was sure what was going on. "Um...kinda...might be just be a touch of the flu..."

"Still, you need to get home and rest, let's go."

"Just hang on a sec, I need to say good-bye to Izzie." Meredith glanced over her shoulder, as Izzie rounded the corner from the clinic, package in hand. Mark was still trailing behind her, his expression amused.

"Here…"

"Thanks Iz…and thanks for being with me," Meredith said with a wink. "Have a drink for me at Joe's…"

"God, I need something now more than ever," Izzie groaned, rolling her eyes. "C'mon Mark, let's go…"

"But…" he protested, as she tugged him outside.

"I"ll tell you later," she whispered once they were out of earshot.

"What's that?" Derek asked, eying the plain white bag in Meredith's hand.

"This?"

"That…"

"Oh, just tampons…I don't have any at home…"

"Oh…well, good…"

"I could've sent you to the store for some," she teased him, feeling light-hearted as they headed outside to where his car waited next to her Jeep.

"Oh absolutely, I'm man enough to do that," he grinned, helping her to get into the BMW.

"I'll remember that!"

* * *

Later that evening, as Meredith woke up from the nap that Derek insisted she have as soon as they arrived home, she felt a little better. She stretched a little sleepily, thinking of her conversation with Izzie. She rubbed her hand across her abdomen, something she found strangely reassuring. Would Derek still find her as sexy if she truly was pregnant? She wasn't sure how attractive she would feel, but maybe she was getting ahead of herself here. Maybe it was just the flu…

Then the door opened, and Derek came in, balancing a tray in one hand and a bottle of sparkling water in the other. "Hey, you're awake," he said softly, coming to sit beside her. He waited as she sat up, and then he set the tray across her legs. "As promised, I made you something to eat. How does that look?"

"Heavenly. I love you, have I told you that?" she laughed.

He leaned in to kiss her softly, letting his tongue caress hers intimately. "I never get tired of hearing it," he said, finally breaking away slowly. "I love you too. Now eat, and then I'm getting into bed with you."

"Are you my dessert?" she giggled, as she started to eat some of the salad, and nibble at the chicken.

"I can be anything you want," he said suggestively, sitting in the chair next to the bed, watching her eat. When he'd heard that she was stuck in the elevator, he'd dropped everything to get to the hospital, afraid something would happen to her and he wouldn't be there. Even now, after sleeping, she still looked a little pale, her hair loose over the shoulders of her lilac nightgown.

As soon as she was finished, he took the tray away, and crawled up beside her, taking her shoulders and starting to massage her gently. Only this time, he added his lips along with his fingers, kissing the warm skin along her shoulder blades, and gentle kisses down her spine. Tender, sweet kisses – each one sending new shivers through her nerves, turning them all on, making them all pulse. Meredith sighed blissfully, as he moved around to the front of her, taking her hands, and kissing her fingers, one by one.

"Derek…I want to tell you something," Meredith started to say, nearly getting lost in the sensations that were building in her.

"Yes…what?"

"Well…I kind of didn't tell you everything before…"

He raised one eyebrow, searching her expression for a clue to where she was going with this. "Did something happen at work?"

"Well…I'm not entirely sure, and I don't want you get your hopes up…." Meredith took a deep breath, squeezing his hand. "But that wasn't a tampon package Izzie gave me earlier…it's a pregnancy test…" She met his expressive blue eyes, wondering what she would find there.

For a second, he didn't say anything, as the emotions played across his face. Finally a big smile lit his features, as realization dawned. "You think you're pregnant."

Meredith nodded slightly. "I was feeling nauseous for a couple of days now, but I thought it was the flu…and then I threw up in the elevator and Izzie said maybe it wasn't the flu…and I felt really stupid since I'm a doctor and didn't even think of that…"

Derek pressed his fingers to her lips. "You're rambling, Mer, and I love you…"

"I mean, I still have to do the test, and we should do that in the morning, so it's really accurate…" she sighed, as he pulled her closer again. "And I hope you're happy …"

"Why wouldn't I be? We talked about this, after all…"

"Right…and maybe I'm not…and would you be upset?"

"Meredith, honey…let's not jump to conclusions until we know, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I love you…" he told her, easing her back against the pillows.

"I love you too…"

"Feeling better?"

"Oh yes…" Her body quivered, as he pushed the nightgown upwards, making his way towards her nipples. She waited breathlessly, as he took one erect tip into his mouth, feeling the pleasure arch through her, sweet and delicious. His tongue circled and teased, moving from one to the other, making her moan louder.

He kissed his way down her belly, lingering there for a moment, caressing her gently. Her legs spread as he moved lower, and she felt the heat washing through her already. The tip of his tongue gently probed, slowly searching, for the spot that he knew was already aching for his touch. Meredith cried out as he stroked her clit, and he sucked harder, until tremors rocked her body. His hand strayed back up her body, to play with her nipples again, as he kept sucking and licking. Meredith arched up to meet his mouth, crying out louder and louder, as the climax started to hit her. It wiped away all her doubts, and her body throbbed with pleasure over and over, as she wrapped herself around him.

Derek returned to her mouth, and kissed her slowly, deeply, and passionately, winding his tongue along hers, enjoying every moment of sweet pleasure he was giving her. Meredith responded eagerly, tasting the lingering traces of her own juices on his lips. The ache in her clit intensified all over again, ignited by his kisses, and the feel of his body on her.

"Don't move a muscle," he murmured, drawing away from her, after kissing her thoroughly. Her hair was in a riot on the pillows, her lips bruised and swollen. Her breasts looked fuller, more engorged, the nipples taut and hard. He flicked his tongue over them as he moved away to undress. It sent a hot ripple through her and she arched her back, eager for more.

"Patience," he said softly, standing up, keeping his eyes locked on her.

Meredith watched him, her eyes drowsy with desire, her breath quickening as he unbuttoned the cobalt blue shirt and let it fall down his arms. "Damn but you are gorgeous," she murmured, admiring the definition in his chest, as always. Her fingers strayed down her body, brushing the dampness along her thighs, and against her pussy. She throbbed with anticipation, and her pulse quickened, as he unzipped his pants. Her fingers dipped between her legs, stroking slowly, while he dropped his pants to the floor, then his shorts. Parting her lips, teasing her clit for him. Her breath caught, seeing his cock, already hard and swollen. Then her eyes locked on his again, seeing how he was enjoying watching her. "Come here, lover," she breathed.

"You are … the most…desirable. and …delicious.. right now.." he said, punctuating his words with kisses along her body, fitting himself between her legs. He kissed her again, as he carefully entered her. He moved slowly, in and out, each entry more delicious than the last. Meredith's excitement was more audible, her breathing deeper, with each stroke of his cock.

He moved a little faster, rocking against her, intent on giving her another orgasm. Meredith felt it building, slowly and passionately, sending her spinning into it. Before she recovered, he moved them swiftly, so that she was on top, his cock still buried inside of her throbbing heat.

Moving together then, the fall of her hair swirling around them as she bent over to kiss his chest, and lick his nipples. Tickling his chest, following the trail of dark hair with her tongue. The joy of being with the man she loved more than anything - knowing him so completely was just as pleasurable as the feel of him inside of her.

This time she controlled the rhythm – slower, but deeper. Each beat took him further and further inside, each beat brought him closer and closer to the edge. His hands cupped her breasts as she moved on top of him, and she cried out his name as she came undone, climaxing for the third time. Her breasts felt tender, yet she loved the feel of his hands on them. "Derek…" she moaned, as they caught their breath.

"More?" he teased, stroking her back, prolonging his own desire.

"Definitely more," she replied, as she moved over him, taking his cock in her mouth, her pussy warm and wet over his mouth. He stroked her as she licked and sucked at him, playing with him. His tongue delved into her again, teasing her into arousal, daring her to come again for him. Her tongue fondled him, flicking across the head, tasting his cum, bringing almost to the brink.

Then he used his fingers, driving into her as he sucked her harder, sending more shudders along her nerves. She felt him pulsing and throbbing with each lick of her tongue, as she moaned, coming wildly again.

"Meredith.." he growled, helping her onto her back again, sliding inside, lifting her legs up against him. He bent down to kiss her as he took her gently, trying to be careful, but not sure how long he can last.

"I'm okay, Derek…just make love to me…take me away.." she said, winding her hands over his forearms, meeting his cock.

"Yes…" he agreed, lost in her heat, surrendering to everything but the feel of being inside of her, anticipating her every response. She cried out louder with each thrust, and he let himself go, flexing and twisting his hips, taking her with him on this last round. "So…damn…perfect…" he muttered, as they climaxed together, grinning like crazy at each other.

"Thank you," she murmured as he cradled her in his arms, spooning in behind her. "You always know how to make me feel better."

He kissed her spine, and along the nape of her neck again, finishing as he had started. "You're welcome," he said. "It's all about you, I want you to remember that." His hand cupped her breast, as he brushed her hair aside with his other hand, feathering kisses along her cheek, nibbling at her earlobe. "I love you so much, Meredith. You are my life, my rock. I don't need anything in my life except you, and our baby…when that day comes."

His hand moved down to her belly, protectively, stroking the still flat planes. "And you will be more beautiful than ever when you're pregnant. Never doubt that. I would give up everything else in a heartbeat, just so long as I'm with you."

Meredith blinked back sudden tears at his words, and she twisted in his embrace, looking up into his amazing eyes. She touched his cheek, and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Derek. I feel the same way, you know that. You'll make a great father, I know it. Our baby will be so lucky…"

He kissed her back, molding her even tighter against him. "You should sleep again," he finally said, turning the lamp off, and wrapping his body against her, legs intertwined with her. She was already half asleep, as his breathing slowed as well, whispering along her hair.

* * *

In the morning, Meredith stood in the bathroom, meeting Derek's eyes as they waited for the time to elapse for the test results. "Just about time…"

"You okay?"

"Great…" She was still in her red bathrobe, her hair still sleep tousled, too excited about doing the test to have stayed in bed any longer.

Derek checked his watch again. "It's time…"

She held the little test applicator up, closing her eyes for a moment. "You look…"

"Mer…we'll both look…" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she opened her eyes.

"Result is…" he paused, "…positive…"

"We're having a baby…" Meredith whispered, looking up at him, her eyes luminous and a happy smile on her lips. "Ohmigod…"

"We're having a baby…"


	25. Sharing the news

**Thank you so much for the enthusiastic reviews to the last chapter! Nothing like McBaby news to make us all happy! Along with everyone else it seems...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 25 - Spreading the News  
**

Meredith went through the next week in a daze, realizing her life was changing totally again. She still hadn't told anyone else, hugging the knowledge to herself for the moment. Well, besides Derek, of course…they had shared the sweet knowledge together, not ready to let the rest of the world into this. At any rate, Meredith's medical side realized just how fragile this could be, how things could change without warning.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked, for the twentieth time since they had discovered she was pregnant. "I mean, you should probably see an obstetrician soon…right?" He massaged her feet, as she lay on the couch.

"Yes, I'm okay…and yes…I'll need to see someone soon," she smiled. "But part of me just wants to keep this between us. As soon as I see the OB, it won't be a secret anymore. Word travels faster than a case of syphilis in SGH…"

Derek chuckled at her metaphor. "Okay, but don't wait too long, please?"

"No, I won't. There's a good OB-GYN I can talk to….but I'll need to tell Cris and Izzie first. Well, Izzie already suspects, after out elevator escapade…"

"And I'm sure she told Mark."

"Yeah, but he's not about to gossip, thank god." Meredith sighed, as she surrendered to the way he managed to find the spots to make her fully relaxed. "God, don't stop that…"

"That sounds almost sexual," he teased her.

"Almost as good…" she murmured.

"Almost?"

"Close…" She peeked at him, her eyes half closed. "So are you going to find me sexy when I'm big and swollen and cranky?"

His eyes darkened, and he kissed her temple. "Even more…"

"You say that now..."

"You're sexy no matter what. And you're too sweet to be cranky."

Meredith swatted his arm playfully. "Just remember that in seven months or so, when I'm screaming at you in the delivery room. And you **will **be with me there!"

Derek pulled her up into his lap, and hugged her then, looking into her eyes. "Don't worry – you'll be a sexy mama, and I will be with you all the way through labor. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed her, lingeringly, his tongue stroking hers, taking away any doubts she might have about it.

"Do you want a boy?" she asked, curled happily in his arms, recalling their conversation in Napa Valley. She peeked up at him.

"I don't care…either one makes me happy…just so long as you and the baby are healthy…"

"Well, I think a little boy would be perfect…with your hair…"

"…and your eyes…what could be better?"

* * *

At the end of the next week, Meredith settled into her chair at lunch beside Izzie and Cristina. Alex and George were across from them, all of them in their usual spots at the table. From their first day as interns, until now, as residents, they had managed to have lunch together fairly regularly, and they always sat in the same places. Now she looked at them, before spearing a few bits of lettuce in her salad.

"So you over that flu bug you had?" Cristina asked, taking a sip of her soda. "You still look a little pale, are you okay?"

"Well…" Meredith took a deep breath, gathering herself. She was scheduled to see Dr. Robbins tomorrow, so she wanted to tell her friends now before hospital gossip took over. "Actually…I'm pregnant…"

"What?" Exclamations broke out around the table, each of her friends commenting loudly.

"When are you due?"

"Are you okay?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"What did Derek say?"

"Congratulations!"

"I knew it!" Izzie beamed, giving Meredith the thumbs up. "I called it…"

"Yeah, you did…and Derek is thrilled, and so am I…"

"Are you gonna tell Bailey?"

"Yes, and I have an appointment with Dr. Robbins tomorrow, so I figured I better tell you guys now…"

"Cool, Arizona is a great OB doc…"

"So you gonna keep working?" Alex smirked.

"Yes…why not? Bailey did…"

"Just askin'…"

"You think I'm not gonna be around to kick your butt, Karev?" Meredith asked. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily…"

"Yeah, the daughter of Ellis Grey isn't going to stay home long, right?" Cristina asked.

Meredith shook her head. "I won't be off long…but I won't be missing the best parts of my child's life, either…" Remembering how much of her own life that Ellis had missed out on, Meredith was certain she would be around more than that. One way or another.

"Boy or girl?" George asked, grinning.

"Hmm…don't care…"

"What if it's twins? Do you know if it runs in Derek's family?" Izzie asked.

"God no…I have no idea…"

"You better hope it's not twins…" Cristina eyed her friend's petite frame. "And you weren't even really trying and you get knocked up…must be Shepherd Super Sperm!"

Alex choked on a bite of his sandwich, and George nearly spit out the mouthful of coffee he had just taken. "Oh crap, I so did not need to hear that..."

"Buck up Georgie...you'll get used to that kind of talk if you do your rotation in OB," Alex smirked, slapping George on the back, and the conversation dissolved into more laughter.

* * *

Derek was closing his office when Addison caught him. "Don't you have something to tell me?" she asked him, putting her hand on his arm. Her green eyes were on him, and she had that expression that told him he couldn't escape her at the moment. It was the same look she skewered hapless husbands with when she was trying to get her client the best offer she could.

"Well...yes, actually I do have something to tell you, but..." Derek gave her a puzzled look, not sure what she was irritated about.

"No buts...what did you do?"

"Do?"

"You've been smirking a lot this week, and having whispered phone calls...are you having an affair?"

"What? Addi, come on...when would I have time to have an affair? And why would I want to? Meredith is enough woman to keep me happy and you know it," he protested hotly.

"So what's going on...tell me, Derek...I know you too well," she reminded him, tapping her foot in the sleek Gucci pump.

"Okay, I meant to tell you sooner, but we wanted to wait and be sure things were okay." Derek couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Meredith's pregnant..."

"Oh Derek, that's wonderful!" Addison flung her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. "When is she due?"

"About seven months from now..."

"You sly devil...it was that trip to Napa that did it, wasn't it?"

Derek shrugged. "Maybe...but the main thing is she's young and healthy and her doctor just gave her a checkup and everything's great. I'm going to be a father, Addison, can you believe it?"

"You'll be awesome. And Callie and I will be sure to spoil the baby shamelessly! Oh, I have to call her and let her know...!" Addison kissed Derek's cheek again, before rushing off to make a phone call. "Oh...and tell Meredith to rest, and I'll be sure to take her shopping for maternity clothes!"

Derek grinned to himself as she disappeared into her own office, shaking his head a little as he strolled out the doors of theiroffice complex. Life couldn't get much better, though he was sure it would change completely once the baby was born. Whether it was a girl or a boy, it didn't matter, just so long as everyone was healthy.

* * *

Meredith stretched languidly, enjoying the warm heat of the steam room. It was late on a Sunday evening, and she loved the heat that surrounded her. Closing her eyes, she drifted into a light sleep, lulled by the hot, humid air. It was quiet, except for the occasional hiss of steam. Her body felt drenched with the oil she had spread over her skin, and the sweat that popped out within minutes. Her hair clung to her damp flesh, curling in tendrils in the heat.

Then she felt a slight whisper of cool air as the door opened, and she turned her head to see Derek closing the door behind him. He held a towel around his hips, and she felt the usual thrill of desire just looking at him. His dark hair fell across his forehead, his intense blue eyes meeting hers. Somehow, the room seemed to throb with immediate sensuality between them, as he crossed the room and held his hand out to her. "I was hoping you were here," he said softly, as she stood up. His towel hit the floor, and he pulled her closer, their slick skin sliding in a hot embrace.

His hands caressed her body adoringly, sliding over the warm globes of her perfect breasts, her tiny waist, and the slight curve of her hips. As always, the feel of her in his arms was enough to make him hard and hot for her. She was his, and he was hers, and he never wanted to let her go. At this moment in time, nothing else mattered. The steam hissed around them, surrounding them in humidity. Their lips met hungrily, and his tongue found hers, alternating between demanding and gentle. He wound his hand in her wet hair, as she melted against him. The air was wet and heavy as molasses, pressing down on them.

Meredith felt hot and erotic, as if they were somewhere in a hot jungle, their bodies radiating heat from the steam and their own urgent need. She slid down to her knees, taking his cock against her lips. He felt solid and strong in her mouth, and she wrapped her tongue around him, sucking and licking. Her fingers fondled him, as he pulled at her hair, groaning at the intensity of his desire.

"God, Meredith, I love it when you do that," he growled. His whole body shook as he felt himself close to edge, so close to losing it completely. "Come here." He pulled her up to her feet, and spun her around. He lifted her hair away from her neck, and kissed her hotly, his cock sliding against her wet skin. His hands moved to her waist, and stroked her belly. "Do you think our baby is enjoying this...?"

"Maybe, there's nothing to say we can't do this, Derek…" she moaned, as she bent down to brace her hands on the bench. His knee parted her legs carefully, his cock searching against her. "You aren't going to hurt him…"

"So you think it's a boy?" he asked thickly, a smile on his lips.

"I don't know...but..."

"But?"

"Is there any kind of...oh god...twins in your family?" she managed ask.

"Not that I'm aware..." Derek assured her. "But I guess you never know..."

"Let's just hope for one at a time," Meredith sighed as he filled her suddenly, taking her breath away.

"God, yes…"

"Now…."

He thrust into her, as deep as he could go, marveling at her tightness, her slick heat pulling him inside. Her head went back, as he pulled out and pushed back in again, heightening their arousal by his slow, deliberate thrusts. Derek withdrew slightly, pushing deeper for two strokes, then pulling back, and returning again, alternating until she was lost in the way he made her feel. It felt like sweet torture, her orgasm building up to the point of no return. She moaned and lost herself in the sweet delight as she went over the abyss into the climax that shuddered through her. She clenched around him, feeling him spilling into her.

With a soft sigh of contentment, they sank to the floor, and he took her into his arms, cradling her as their breathing slowed. Beads of moisture ran down their bodies, as she rested her head against his chest. She was completely content, wrapped in his arms.

"Are you really okay?" he asked, resting his chin on her head. "I'd hate to do anything to hurt you with this..."

"I'm fine, seriously. Dr. Robbins assured me there's nothing to worry about..." Her hand rested on her abdomen almost unconsciously. "Let's just enjoy this experience okay?"

"Okay." He clasped her hand where it lay on her midriff. "Just give me some leeway here...I have no idea what to do or expect, I don't want to mess it up."

"I think you're more excited than I am..." Meredith teased.

"We both are…you've been immersed in those baby books Dr. Robbins gave you," he smiled at her.

"Well…you may be right," she confessed. "Dr. Bailey told me to just relax, she's been through this and she knows how tiring it can get. She's going to make sure my schedule isn't too crazy."

"Good…" Derek continued to stroke her abdomen, "I'd hate for anything to happen."

"Derek, don't worry…women do this all the time…"

"Yes, but now it's my woman…"

Meredith curled her fingers in his damp black curls, enjoying the possessive tone in his voice. "You sound positively caveman," she teased him.

"I do, don't I?" he sighed. "Forgive me?"

"I actually kind of liked it…"

"You probably shouldn't admit that…isn't that anti-feminist?"

"Hmm…I suppose so…but just don't get too carried away."

"My only other request is that I want you to drive the BMW sedan from now on. That Jeep of yours isn't reliable enough – I don't want you getting stranded somewhere on the freeway in your condition." He sat up on the bench, taking her hands in his. "Will you promise me that?"

"Yes…I can see the point."

Derek leaned in closer, and kissed her lips, his tongue caressing hers briefly. "Thank you for putting up with me…"

"Oh, it's a hardship…" she giggled. "But I love you and I understand…"

"Love you back, honey…" Derek breathed, pulling her close again. He kissed her softly at first, his tongue caressing her, making her respond eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as she rocked in his lap, needing to meld herself tightly against him. It would never be enough, she thought hazily...for either of them...after being alone for so long, this was all she needed.

As if sensing her thoughts, Derek lifted his head and gave her one of those drop-dead sexy smiles that made her tingle all over again. "I think you're ready for more, Dr. Grey..."

"Oh yes, Mr. Shepherd..always..."


	26. A Lazy Sunday

**This is just a sweet little chapter, with Derek sharing some of his past with Meredith on a lazy Sunday. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 - A Lazy Sunday**

Meredith opened one eye and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, then squinted at the grey sky outside the half open curtains. She snuggled into Derek's comforting warmth beside her, thankful it was Sunday morning, and neither of them had to get out of bed just yet. The days had gone by quickly, and she was now over three months pregnant. Her morning sickness was no longer bothering her, and she had regained her appetite. She also found she was having cravings for unusual things, along with wanting sex more than ever.

"Morning…" Derek murmured, as her hand grazed his abdomen. "You realize we don't have to get up yet…and it's raining and chilly outside…"

"But it's warm and cozy inside here…" Meredith sighed as he eased his body to face hers. "Hey…"

"Since we're awake…" Derek kissed her softly, playing his tongue along hers. "And you're horny…"

"I'm just hormonal…" she giggled, "…not horny…"

"Same thing isn't it?" he teased her, running his hands over her belly that was already looking rounded. "Whatever it is, I'm not complaining."

Meredith moaned in bliss, as he touched her, so happy to be here in this moment with him. And when his fingers slid lower, finding her already wet and open for him, she nearly came from the expert touch. His lips found her sensitive nipples, stroking the areolas gently, mindful of how tender she had been lately. He was in awe of her ever changing body, and the baby that was making its presence more prominent.

"You feel so good…" he whispered, pulling her over him, letting her take control of the moment. She looked tousled and flushed, her soft green eyes dancing with happiness. "And you look amazing…"

"I'm getting fat…I couldn't even do up my scrub pants yesterday…"

"Not fat…just pregnant…" The soft rounding of her curves was even more arousing, and he loved seeing her this way. Her breasts looked fuller already, and he cupped them softly, as she settled over him.

"Still…"

"Hmm…." He considered what to say that wouldn't set her off on a hormonal tangent. Realizing his best bet was to keep his mouth shut, and occupy himself with other more erotic pursuits; he pulled her closer and kissed her instead. Taking away her momentary doubts, so that she moaned into his mouth, just as he pushed upwards into her. In this position, she rocked over him, still kissing him with fierce need. He let her set the pace, reading her body signals, the way she moaned and sighed, gripping him with her knees. She wanted it quick and urgent, and he was happy to oblige.

"Faster…" she sighed, "just take me…I need you…"

Derek moved upwards, thrusting against her, touching her clit as she leaned backwards, bracing her hands on his thighs. The combination of his fingers and his cock started to send her into bliss. A tidal wave of heat washed through her, as he moved with her, possessing her, enthralling her. It felt perfect, yet every time felt like the first time, every time he found something new to make her hotter, make her crazy. He thrust into her again, his soft groan of pleasure making her hotter and wetter still. She could feel him everywhere, buried so deep inside of her, his mouth teasing her nipples then, his chest beneath her hand, feeling the hard muscles flex beneath her soft touch. Feeling his heartbeat, pulsing, sending a message to her soul.

He looked up at her, his hair in a sexy mess of curls, and her breath caught in her throat. He was so sinfully handsome, so perfect – she touched his face and traced his lips with her fingers. Sucking her finger seductively, as he pushed harder into her, joined in heated passion, eyes devouring each other, they moved as one.

Faster and harder then, she met his every stroke, deepening their connection, as the heat built to a shuddering peak in her. She spasmed around him, pulling him in. "I love you," he breathed, his voice hoarse with need, "I love you so much, Meredith."

"I love you, too," she replied softly, and the love and his body finally took her over the edge into sweet release that took her breath away. He let his own climax take him away, spilling into her hotly.

As they lay tangled together, she sighed contentedly against his chest. "I may not want to get out of bed today…"

"We don't have to be anywhere…it's within the realm of possibility." Derek kissed the top of her head, shifting her gently onto her back. He rested his hand on the little swell of her belly, stroking her gently. "I can make you breakfast in bed, we can take it easy and listen to the rain, if you want. You need to catch up on your sleep anyway, honey…"

Meredith yawned a little. "You're right…I keep trying to make sure I don't miss out on anything at work before I leave…"

Just then she felt a twitch inside of her, and her eyes went wide, meeting Derek's. "Did you just feel that?" She put her hand next to his, and again the little flutter of movement happened. "It's the baby…he's moving…"

"He?" But Derek's breath was caught at the slight tell-tale indication that their baby was indeed being active.

"I can't just say 'it'," Meredith giggled.

"You're right…and this is amazing…" He looked up at her, unable to stop smiling.

"But if he's kicking already, he's gonna be a busy little boy."

"Hmm…Mom always said I was pretty active before I was born," Derek recalled, thinking of his parents.

"I wish I could've met them." Meredith realized he didn't speak of them often, but she knew he had pictures in his wallet, and there was a stack of old photograph albums tucked in some boxes stacked in a corner of the closet.

Derek leaned down to place a kiss on her navel. "Me too…they would have been so proud to know they would be grandparents." For a second, his eyes misted, and Meredith squeezed his hand.

"It must've been terrible for you."

He managed a small smile for her. "It was a long time ago. You just wait there, and I'll bring some tea and some of those muffins you like."

She nodded, plumping the pillows behind her. "And the strawberries…?"

"Anything else?" He paused, after pulling his jeans on, waiting in case she came up with a strange craving. Last week it had been macadamia nut ice cream and bananas at 10 o'clock at night; and the next evening it had been steak and pickled onions.

"No…" Meredith smiled innocently. "Not at the moment, anyway…"

"Okay…be right back, then." He ambled away to the kitchen, humming softly. Somehow he hadn't thought about his parents for a long time, but he realized that the impending addition to the family must be stirring up some memories. Since their death when he was in college, he'd been on his own, but Meredith was his wife now and he suddenly wanted her to know more about the family. He put some coffee on for himself, and set the kettle boiling for tea, still contemplating the turn his life had taken. With a little grin, he realized that lazy Sunday mornings would be a thing of the past in a few months, so they had better enjoy this while they could. And he wanted to show her those pictures he'd packed away in the closet. It was a perfect day for that.

After breakfast, Meredith curled in bed again, watching Derek rummage through some of the boxes he'd pulled out of the closet. He had pulled on a black t-shirt with a BMW logo on the front, along with his old jeans, his hair still tousled and damp from a quick shower.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Just wanted to show you some pictures…" he murmured, snagging a faded photo album from the box. "Talking about family made me realize we haven't discussed the past much, and I wanted you to see our baby's heritage."

"Oh, that's so sweet…I'd do the same, but mementos weren't exactly my mother's forte…"

"It's okay…" Derek settled on the bed, flipping a few pages, finding the ones of his childhood quickly. "Here…"

"Aw…is that you?" Meredith cooed over a picture of a chubby baby, with thick black curls of hair.

"Yes, me at the age of six months…" he noted, pulling her into the crook of his arm, with the photo album open on his lap. "And here…a couple months later…"

"Oh you were crawling…and I love those little coveralls…and I can see those eyes of yours were already big and blue…I hope our little guy has the same ones." She touched a few more pictures, happy to see Derek's past unfolding. "These were your parents?"

"Yes, it was my first birthday…" Derek smiled softly. "Look at that cake…"

"Did you blow out the candle?"

"Probably…and then mashed the cake in my mouth…" Derek indicated the next picture, where he was flinging cake towards the camera.

Meredith giggled, leaning against him, happy that he was sharing this precious book of memories with her. Her own past was all in her thoughts, there weren't albums with her pictures, or baby books with scrawled comments – Ellis hadn't had time for that sort of thing. Her only photo was one she kept in her wallet, of Ellis holding her, standing in front of SGH.

They spent the rest of the afternoon flipping through the albums, enjoying the moments together, and anticipating the future. "So, the ultrasound is tomorrow?" Derek asked finally, tucking the albums away into the boxes again.

"Mmhmm…are you able to make the appointment?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, Dr. Robbins wants to meet you anyway. Says it's always good when the father is there to witness the whole process." Meredith yawned again, her eyelids getting heavy. The rain was still pelting against the windows, the afternoon waning away to evening.

"I can't wait. Will we be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Maybe…might be a little early." She recalled the information in the baby books. "Do you really want to know now?"

"Hmm…surprise is always nice…."

"It is…"

* * *

Meredith stirred later, waking from a dream of a chubby little baby, gurgling as she shook a rattle for him. Derek was sleeping beside her, his arm flung over her hips protectively. The rain had eased, and she could see a few stars beginning to twinkle outside. Then her stomach grumbled, and she sighed. "Hungry again, are you?" she murmured, rubbing a circle against her abdomen. She eased from his embrace, kissing his shoulder when he muttered in his sleep. "Be right back, honey…"

She padded towards the kitchen, wrapping her red robe around her. In the fridge, she picked out a bottle of water, and a few pieces of cheese, and a handful of grapes. She settled onto the window seat in the kitchen, looking out towards the damp garden in the back yard. She loved looking out at the landscape, still pinching herself that she was here.

"Hey…you should be in bed…" Derek observed from the doorway. "You okay?"

"Sure…just hungry," she confessed, holding up the plate.

"I can make you something? An omelet?"

"I'm good…but if you want something…feel free…"

Derek smiled at her, crossing the floor to join her. "You looked very pensive…"

"Just can't believe sometimes where my life has taken me."

"I know…" He kissed her cheek. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Mmm…still chasing other women? Addison said she was worried you would be old and in a wheel chair, chasing women…"

"Really?"

"Seriously…"

"I need to have a chat with her, then," he grinned, moving towards the cupboards. He pulled a bottle of wine from the wine rack, but he hesitated. "Sorry…I won't open it…"

"Go ahead…I don't mind…I can live vicariously," she assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Just because I can't drink, doesn't mean you have to abstain."

"Okay, if you're sure." He opened the wine and let it breathe while he busied himself at the stove. Soon the inviting scent of the eggs cooking made her hungrier. She slipped off the window seat and over to stand beside him.

"Maybe I could eat a little of that..."

"I thought you might," he grinned, putting his arm around her shoulders. "That's why I made extra..."

"Ass..." she giggled. "I'll set the table."

They moved in companionable quiet, until the meal was ready. "I never did ask when you got to be such a good cook..." she said, settling onto the stool at the island. The beguiling scent of eggs and chives made her mouth water.

"Self preservation," he grinned, joining her. He took a sip of wine, before leaning in to kiss her. He tasted of the rich dark wine, and intoxicating sex, and she moaned a little. "Now eat..."

"Yes, dear..." Meredith wrinkled her nose at him, but she dug into the food with gusto. It was heavenly, and she smiled happily at him. "I love you..."

"Is it just for the cooking...or the sex?"

"I'm not sure..." she murmured, as if considering the options. "Both?"

"I feel so used..." he teased her, watching her finish the food on her plate, along with the rest of the grapes she'd brought with her.

"Then come here and I'll use you all over again..." she murmured, winking at him.


	27. Pink or blue?

**The sweetness continues...moving along to the ultrasound, and will they find out if it's a boy or a girl? Read, enjoy, review...!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 27 - Pink or Blue?**

"Are you ready for this?" Dr. Arizona Robbins poised the ultrasound wand over Meredith's slightly rounded belly, her smile infectious.

"I think so…" She looked up at Derek, and squeezed his hand. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You're doing very well, Meredith, no problems. Everything seems to be progressing as it should," Arizona murmured as she watched the small screen intently. "Yes, wonderful, this looks good." She glanced at Derek. "You want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We're...not sure..." Derek said, his eyes on Meredith, giving her all the love and support he could with his gaze. "Do we?"

"Can you tell already?" Meredith asked, almost holding her breath in anticipation. She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Well, it would be a little difficult at this stage, but I'm usually pretty accurate…" she smiled. She moved the wand again, and all of their eyes were glued to the little screen with the image.

"Oh...everything is so tiny...look, Derek, it's our baby..." Meredith's eyes welled up with happy tears.

Derek felt his own eyes dampen as well, caught up in the moment. It was one thing to feel the little flutters of Meredith's womb, but to see the image here, made it all so much more real. "You know...this almost leaves me speechless..." he murmured. "And that doesn't happen very often."

Arizona laughed. "That's the usual reaction when you see your child for the first time...oh...we may be able to tell the sex now..."

"Moment of truth time, honey..." Meredith exchanged another glance with Derek before looking back at the screen. "If we want to know..."

"You know...I can give you a printout of this, and if you want to look at home later, you can."

"Oh, that's a good idea – isn't it, Meredith?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, definitely..."

"I can tell you you're progressing well, and you should have a healthy baby from the looks of this."

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins."

"No problem, Mr. Shepherd. Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you; it's nice to put a face to the name."

"Don't believe everything you read in the paper," Derek grimaced, as the doctor began to put the machine away and wipe the gel from Meredith's belly.

"Oh I always make up my own mind," Arizona assured him. "You're obviously in love with your wife, and that's all that matters to me. Now, I'll print off those screen shots for you, and be back in a jiffy." She hurried away, leaving them alone again.

"So we put off the moment..." Meredith smiled, as Derek helped her stand up.

"The main thing is he or she is healthy..." He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you, honey. This was an amazing thing for me to see, and _you_ are amazing..." he said softly, taking her face in his hands.

"I love you too," she murmured. "And thankfully it's just one...not twins..."

"I think one at a time is all we can handle..." he laughed. "Let's make tonight a special evening, and we can decide if we want to know about the sex. I'd love to take you home and make love to you right now, but unfortunately we both have work...my sexy wife..."

"Oh I look so sexy right now, with this wonderful little gown on," she managed to smirk.

"You always look good to me," he assured her, taking her mouth in a slow deep kiss, tangling his hands in her hair. For a moment, they lost of track of everything but the joy of the moment, until Arizona flew through the door.

"Whoops! Sorry..." she called out. "I can come back."

"We're fine," Derek grinned. "Just happy."

"No doubt. I love this part of the job." Arizona handed over a package of the ultrasound pictures. "Open at your own discretion. See you in a couple weeks, Meredith, okay?"

"I'll be here...but I'm sure you'll see me around anyway before that."

"Yes, but I won't be examining you! Bye for now!"

"Is she always that upbeat?" Derek asked, raising one eyebrow, as Meredith reached for her scrubs.

"Hmm...pretty much. Must be from working with babies...makes her happy." She turned around. "Untie me, honey..."

"Oh, that sounds downright dirty," Derek smirked, kissing her shoulder as he undid the fastening at the back of the gown for her. "Too bad we don't have time to fool around."

"Just keep that thought for later." Meredith dressed quickly, even though Derek was trying to distract her. She swatted his hand away playfully. "Derek! Much as my hormones are agreeing with you, we have to vacate this room for the next patient."

"All right..." Derek pulled her into his arms again, kissing her fiercely again, as she moaned, feeling how hard he was against her. "But just think of that waiting for you later this evening..."

"I will, honey...oh I will..." Meredith sighed, resting her cheek against the crisp white shirt he wore. "I love you."

"I love you...and little Shep there too..." He touched her belly affectionately, before they walked out of the exam room.

* * *

"So have you found out what kind of rugrat you're having?" Cristina asked as they settled at the table for lunch. Izzie gave her a dirty look, frowning. "What? It's a term of endearment..."

"Sure..." Izzie's eyes rolled.

"We're waiting to look at the picture later," Meredith laughed.

"Where is it? Let me look..." Izzie pleaded. "I won't tell you, I swear."

Meredith shook her head. "Derek has them...I figured you'd want to look at them first...I know you all too well."

"Damn..."

"Just tell me you aren't thinking of some weird ass name for the kid, like Apple or Zuma..."

"We haven't even got to that stage yet."

"Babies are so relaxing..." George commented. "Whenever I'm stressed out, I go up to the nursery, and watch them. Makes me feel better."

"George, I had no idea," Meredith smiled. "Take me with you next time."

"You got it."

They fell silent for a few moments, concentrating on food. Then Cristina looked up at a group of doctors walking into the cafeteria. "Hey, who's that?" she asked, her interest taken with one of them. "We get some new docs?"

"Hell, I hope not...we have enough already," Alex muttered. "Always fighting for a chance to get into surgery, not enough spots for those of us here..."

"No, they're from Vancouver, here on a tour..." Izzie explained. "Didn't you guys see the memo on the bulletin board?"

"Vancouver? As in Washington? I didn't think they had a big hospital there." George looked puzzled.

"No, as in British Columbia, Canada...where all the nice people are from..." Cristina smirked. "Are any of them cardio surgeon? Oh…god, look at that guy…he's hot…"

"Who?" Meredith swivelled in her chair, but Cristina grabbed her arm.

"Stop...don't be obvious!"

"What the hell? Cristina, I can look."

"Okay, whatever...I'm just gonna head over there and introduce myself..." Cristina jumped up and grabbed her tray.

"You gonna jump him here?"

"No, I'm just being friendly...you and Izzie are already spoken for. I can check out whoever I want."

"This should be interesting." They all gave up the pretense of eating, as Cristina strolled to the group by the door. She was all smiles, as she introduced herself, shaking hands all around, but lingering on the last man. He was slim, dark haired with Asian features and an easy smile.

"We should go say hello too…" Alex smirked.

"Don't you dare…" Meredith smacked his arm. "I'll find out all the details later."

* * *

Meredith was hurrying out the front doors of the hospital, when Cristina caught up with her. "Mer! Wait up…"

"Okay…what's up?" They walked towards the parking lot, and she aimed the remote control towards the BMW. It beeped and the lights flashed reassuringly. She had to admit, it was a luxury, but she loved driving it.

"I have a date…well, sorta…going for drinks with Andrew."

"Aha, that explains the outfit then." Meredith looked at Cristina's figure hugging black sweater and jeans, and her luxurious black hair curling down her back. "Very hot."

"I can do hot in my sleep, Mer, you know that..." Cristina smirked, but she was still happy to hear the compliment.

"And I take it Andrew is the guy you were drooling over?"

"Not drooling…but yeah, Andrew Kim from Vancouver…he's Korean-Canadian, and he's a cardio doc, and single…do I have a sixth sense or what?"

"You go girl…" Meredith laughed as they parted. "And tell me all about it tomorrow!"

"I will...and you be sure to tell me first if you're having a boy or a girl..."

"I thought you didn't care."

"Meredith, I may act like it's not important, but I can see how happy you are about this, so I want to know." Cristina paused. "But don't let it get around..."

"Your secret is forever safe with me..."

* * *

"Derek…where are you?" She stepped inside the house, setting her backpack down just inside the door. She walked into the living room, switching the light on. "OhmiGOD…" Pink and blue balloons were everywhere, and bouquets of pink and yellow roses fought for space around the room. "What…are you crazy…?" she sputtered, laughing and crying all over again, looking for him.

Then he materialized out of the bobbing balloons, wearing only a towel around his hips, giving her a happy smile. "I have my ways," he assured her. "I couldn't resist – I love seeing that smile on your face." He handed her two of the roses, leaning in to kiss her. "I hope it's not too over the top...?"

"Mmmm, just perfect...and I love this …" Meredith tugged at the towel, and it fell away easily. "I could barely stand waiting…"

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, then…" And he swept her up into his arms, carrying her over to where he had prepared pillows and a nest of soft blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace. There was a small fire going to take away the damp of the evening. He laid her down carefully, helping to pull her clothes away, kissing each piece of her body as it was revealed. Until she was trembling and wet, every nerve ending firing with desire. "You're beautiful, and sexy…" he said hotly, his tongue teasing her clit, "and I want you…all of you…more and more every day…" He rained kisses along her thighs, across her clit again, and back again, as she lifted her hips to meet every touch of his mouth.

"Hurry…please baby…take me away…"

"Yes, whatever you want…"

He moved over her, and set the head of his cock against her, rubbing against her teasingly. With almost agonizing tenderness, he slid it gently into her, his own need raging. Her pussy contracted around him, pulling him in. He slid back out, to the very tip, before driving in again. Flexing and driving deeper and deeper, in and out, her body shaking beneath him. Nearly growling then, giving her the pleasure she craved, feeling his hot cock into her wetness, again and again.

Meredith felt his cock twitch, ready to explode, and she let herself fly into bliss as well, the throbbing fullness of him expanding and releasing into her. Straining and pulsing, she gripped him tightly, relishing every last bit of his orgasm, watching the look of pure satisfaction that crossed his face. Letting the waves subside finally, as he cradled her close. She reached over and picked up the roses that she dropped earlier. Running it over his lips, and across his face. "What you said before…about wanting me more and more every day…"

"Yes.." His voice was sated and sleepy, as he inhaled the sweet scent of the roses.

"It's true…"

"I hope so," he laughed.

"I mean, for me too…I thought I was just hormonal, but…"

He took the rose from her and traced the curve of her cheek. "So we're hopeless then, is that it?"

"I guess so…" she sighed happily. "Hopelessly crazy in love…."

"Hmm….nothing wrong with that…" Derek propped up on one elbow, giving her a sexy smile. "Now…do we want to know if we're celebrating a boy or a girl? I have the envelope close by."

Meredith yawned a little, considering. "Mmm...I suppose it would be good to know so we can prepare...you know, the nursery and the clothes to buy."

"Very true. And we can start thinking of names..."

"Okay, I want to know."

"You sure?"

"No...yes...just open the envelope before I change my mind again."

Derek pulled the envelope out from beneath his pillow. "Is that your final answer?" he grinned.

"Derek!" Meredith wrinkled her nose at him in exasperation. "Just do it."

"Okay." He ripped the envelope open and pulled out the black and white images, and they settled onto their backs holding the pictures up. For a few seconds they squinted at the grainy images, and Meredith finally pointed at one of them.

"There...that's pretty much evident what sex our baby is..."

"You're right," Derek agreed, a smile curving his mouth. He turned his head and met her eyes, both of them now grinning like mad. Just as they had felt earlier during the ultrasound, love and emotion overwhelmed them both.

"It's a girl..."


	28. Painting & Baby Names

**Thanks to all of you for the reviews...I'm glad you're still enjoying the sweet baby anticipation! This chapter brings you more of the same!**

**And we're officially less than a month to the new season as I'm posting this...I'm hoping for the focus to be on MerDer this year, but I fear we may be disappointed yet again, based on some of the spoilers I've read. Time will tell...  
**

**

* * *

**

**28 -Painting & Baby Names  
**

Meredith looked around the room they had designated as the future nursery. It was next to their bedroom, and had a large window overlooking the back yard, with a comfortable window seat below it. Right now they were in the midst of painting and then going to attempt to add a wallpaper border around the top of the walls. The color was soft peach, and the border was dancing teddy bears. She could just picture how it would look when it was all done...including the crib, and all the toys she had already started to accumulate on their shopping excursions.

"Are you just going to watch me paint, or help me?" Derek asked, from his perch on the ladder, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm...you seem to be doing a great job on your own. I had no idea you were such an accomplished painter." Actually, they had discussed not even doing this themselves, but Meredith had felt it wouldn't be right to have someone else paint their baby's room.

"I spent one summer painting to earn some cash," he admitted, with a smile. "And now just because I don't want you climbing the ladder doesn't mean you can't help."

Meredith giggled, picking up a brush. "I just had to stop and admire the view."

"It's coming along," Derek observed happily.

"It's not all I was admiring," she told him with another giggle. "Your ass in those jeans is looking pretty good too..."

"Compliments won't get you out of painting, honey..." Derek laughed.

"Yes, boss."

"I'll remind you of that later."

"Promises promises..."

For a while, they worked together in companionable silence, Meredith humming softly to herself. With her steady surgeon's touch, she was able to do most of the fussy detail work around the windows and doors, while Derek was using the roller to fill in the rest with broad sweeping strokes.

"So...we should think of names...?" she finally commented, as they were getting close the end of the last wall.

"I guess we can start to think on that. Any ideas?"

"Nothing bizarre, Cristina's already warned me against Apple or Zuma..."

"I think I can concur with that suggestion." Derek stepped away from the ladder and held his hand out to help her stand up. "You have paint on your nose, Dr. Grey. How did that happen?"

"Oh! I guess when my nose was itchy...didn't think about it..."

He took a damp rag and gently dabbed it over her skin, wiping away the smear. "There..." He cupped her face in his hands then, and kissed her softly. "Are you sure you really want to discuss baby names right now?"

"Mmm..." She surrendered to the playful touch of his tongue against hers, letting him take her thoughts away from the task at hand. "I guess it could wait."

"Are you quite sure?" he teased her, lowering his mouth to her again, this time more passionately, until she moaned softly against his lips.

"Tease…" she whispered, drifting her hand over his cock, so that he stifled a groan of his own.

"…want to see who lasts longer without making a sound?" he grinned at her, his palm over her erect nipple then. Meredith bit her lip, as he slowly raised the tank top she wore with her soft flannel pants, his fingers finding her skin. Raising little erotic quivers along her body, as he took her nipple in his lips, tongue lazily circling first one and then the other.

"…not fair..." she panted, as he continued to tease her. Somehow they eased down to the floor, finding a spot in the warm sun filtering in through the sheer curtains in the windows.

She shifted a little, moving side by side, reaching for his belt, undoing the zipper to his jeans, so she could slide her fingers along his cock without hesitation. Derek made a low sound in his throat, claiming her mouth, hot and urgent. He pinned her back onto the carpet, and she slid her arms around his neck, winding her fingers in his hair, urging him closer. Wordless soft sounds escaped her as he expertly found the tie to her pants, tugging it open, and easing them down her hips.

"…hurry…" she whispered, reaching down to free his cock, as she wiggled out of her own clothes. Exhilaration and urgency pulsed between them, as they lost themselves in the need for each other. His tongue thrust deep in her mouth, just as his cock thrust into her wetness.

Meredith whimpered, rocking against him, aching, drowning in the whirl of tangled tongues, hot breath and tremors of desire. Her climax spiked quickly, and she bit back another cry, wanting…needing...to make a sound.

"Oh…god...Der…"

"Shhh.." he murmured, "or I win…"

"I don't care… you win anyway…I win...whatever…it's so damn good…"

Derek couldn't help but laugh softly at her comment, before he lost whatever control he had as he surrendered to the tight heat that enveloped him. "It is damn good..." he muttered, as he cradled her in his arms, relishing the moments like this they shared. Spontaneous, exciting moments that he wouldn't give up for anything.

Sunlight fell across her face, and she smiled up at him. "I guess we won't be doing much of this after the baby is born..."

Raising one eyebrow, he smiled back. "Well, not right away at any rate."

"I meant the fact we're doing it on the floor here in the baby's room…"

"Oh, well when you put it that way…" He rubbed the round swell of the baby, before planting a soft kiss there. "How's our girl today?"

Meredith was caught in the look of tenderness that he gave her. "You're going to spoil both of us aren't you?"

"I intend to, honey," he replied happily. "Now, should we get back to the topic of baby names?"

Meredith sighed blissfully, touching her belly softly. "Now that you've had your way with me?"

"You have that effect on me, honey, can't help but get distracted," he confessed, winking at her.

"Well, as far as names go, I guess I was kind of fixated on boy's names before we discovered the true identity of this little one. Maybe I need to check some books..."

Derek tilted his head, as if considering. "Hmm...what about Roxie?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Didn't we already decide not to go that route?"

"Maybe I've reconsidered. How about Moonbeam?" Derek teased her, trying to keep a straight face. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Moonbeam Shepherd?"

"Derek!" She tried to be serious, laughing despite herself. He ducked and grabbed her hands, wrestling away from her, and pinning her down. "Oohhh..I don't think so, honey." Meredith wiggled away from him, and settled herself across his legs. She picked up one of the smaller paintbrushes that hadn't been used, and trailed it down his torso, watching his expression change from playful to passionate. "Not if you ever want to make love to me again…"

"Okay, okay…" he sighed, surrendering to her. "You're the boss now."

"You got that right." She caressed his skin with the brush, moving lower, skimming along his cock. "I'm glad you see it my way…" Her soft fingers traced along the inside of his thighs, trailing over him again. Tracing and swirling around him, bringing him into hot arousal slowly. He watched in fascination as she teased him, leaning over to breathe warmly along his steadily growing erection. The brush caressed in combination with the little puffs of air. His hips rose, his arms lifted above his head, as the arousal pooled in his groin. Meredith dragged the brush over the throbbing head of his cock, touching her tongue to him as well.

She paused, and he groaned in total frustration. "Meredith...honey…what are you doing to me?"

"No weird names…right?"

"Never..." His body strained upwards, waiting, wanting more.

"Good, just checking, sweetie…"

As she grasped him again, he sighed in relief, and smiled seductively. "No Roxie or Moonbeam…I promise…just don't ever stop that…"

"I won't baby…" She ran her tongue around him, harder and longer, taking him deeper. "I could never stop anyway," she promised him.

As he got lost in the feeling of her soft mouth, he couldn't think of anything else. Baby names fled his conscious thought process, as she took him into shuddering heights again. Just as he called out her name, she let him go and sank down over him. His body convulsed at the sudden tightness of her pussy enveloping him, and she kissed him hard. Her breasts crushed against him, tender and full, her mouth claimed his, his taste on her tongue. She rode him slow and deliberate, loving the fullness of him, just loving every inch of him.

"I love you so much," she whispered, as they started to move faster. "So..so..much…"

"Love you too, honey," he murmured, his voice hoarse with emotion. He stroked the hair from her face, smiling into her eyes, rocking and thrusting, until everything else melted away, leaving them in a world of pleasure.

* * *

"Meredith..." George poked his head around the corner of the nurse's station where she was sitting, going over some charts. It was late in the day, and she felt tired and irritable and bloated. "Got a minute?"

"What is it?"

He lowered his voice. "Want to go to the nursery now?"

"Oh..." Meredith brightened at his suggestion, and he tugged her chair backwards, rolling it away from the desk. "I guess that would be a good idea..."

"Of course it is. You'll feel better." He pushed the chair forwards slightly.

"I can walk, George, seriously!"

"Are you sure?"

"George, I'm not about to pop my baby out any minute! I've been in surgery for five hours, and I feel tired and cranky, but I can still walk." Meredith protested, getting to her feet.

"If you say so."

By the time they reached the nursery, she was feeling happier already. The sight of the rows of little bassinets, with their warm little bundles snuggled inside, made her smile. "This is just what I needed, George, thanks."

"Pretty soon there'll be your little girl in there."

Meredith nodded. "Four months or so...hard to believe." She touched the swell of her baby gently, feeling another little flutter. "Oh!"

"What?" George looked over at her sharply.

"She just kicked, must've known we were talking about her."

"Cool. Does she kick lots?"

"Mmm...she's pretty active. Maybe she'll be a soccer player," Meredith joked.

"Well, Dr. Grey, Dr. O'Malley...what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, Dr. Bailey, we were just..."

"Just checking out where I'll be soon," Meredith finished.

"I understand. I come up here from time to time myself to get my brain to slow down. You did a full shift already, Grey, go home to your husband. Put your feet up and let him look after you. He seems the type to be able to do that."

"Yes ma'am, he is."

"And O'Malley...you are still on the clock...you have charts to do, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do," he grinned, backing away. "See you tomorrow, Mer!"

"Night George."

"You really doin' okay?" Bailey asked as they looked at the babies for another moment.

"Yes, just getting a little worried sometimes. They're so tiny...what if I don't know what to do once she's here?" Meredith rested her forehead against the glass viewing window. She didn't know why she was confiding in Bailey, but sometimes late at night, she fretted about what she was getting into. Derek tried his best to give her confidence a boost, but even so she worried.

"It all comes together when they put that little bundle into your arms, and you look at her. Don't you worry; you'll be a great mother, Meredith. And the job will always be here for you. I think I came back too early, but Tuck seems to be adapting."

"We're getting someone to come in and help once I'm ready to come back."

"Good idea. And you know, you can always ask me anything. If there's a problem, I've probably dealt with it already!" Bailey laughed. "From diapers to bottles to dealing with cranky husbands..."

"Thank you...I appreciate it." Meredith felt like giving the shorter woman a hug, but she held back.

"Now, I hear Stevens is planning a baby shower for you, is that true?"

"Yes, next weekend. You coming?" Meredith put her hands in her lab coat pockets, as they strolled back to the elevator.

"I hadn't officially been invited," Bailey said dryly.

"Damn...well, I'm inviting you. I'll talk to Izzie about it." Meredith smiled to herself – it would be an interesting group, with her friends here at SGH to Addison and Callie. Her little girl would have a lot of strong role models that would be vying to spoil her.

* * *

"So I invited Dr. Bailey to my baby shower," Meredith told Derek later that evening. She was propped up on the bed, leafing through baby magazines while Derek was working on his laptop. "Oh, look, isn't that a cute crib?" She held up a picture for him.

"Very," he agreed with a smile. He closed his laptop and reached over to pull her against him, looking at the magazine with her. "I thought Izzie was looking after the shower?"

"She is, but somehow she didn't invite Bailey. We had a nice talk today about babies – she offered advice if I ever need any."

"Good, I realize this is new territory for both of us – no nieces or nephews to practice on, or parents to give sage advice," Derek mused. "But I can't wait for the moment we can hold our little girl and start the whole adventure." He kissed the top of her head.

"Me too..." She sighed blissfully. "What are you going to do while the ladies are here for the shower?"

Derek frowned again, confused. "Wasn't it going to be at Izzie's?"

"Try to keep up, honey...it was, but then we decided there was more room here, plus I don't need to transport a bunch of gifts around. They're bringing everything, I don't have to have to worry about anything."

"Hmm...well, I'll have to think of something. Mark's been bugging me to go golfing with him; it's his new addiction, maybe I'll take him up on that offer."

"Since when do you golf?"

"I've been out a time or two, not my forte, but still..."

"I can just picture you and Mark out there, charming all the ladies on the course," she giggled.

"But we're both madly in love with our women, so nothing to worry about," he assured her. "In fact...I think he's ready to propose to Izzie."

"What?" Meredith twisted around to look at Derek, her eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I forgot, actually. Sorry." He shrugged easily, with that masculine unawareness of the importance of such news.

"Seriously, Derek...that's kind of interesting news. Well, I won't say anything. I'm not sure if she'll accept, but I hope she does."

Derek tossed the magazine aside, and pulled Meredith over him, her hair falling around her face. In the soft green silky nightgown, she was far too distracting to continue to discuss their friend's love life. "Let's not talk about them anymore, honey..." he murmured, and she found herself mesmerized by his smoky dark eyes, all the love and passion between them flaring into erotic need.

"No...let's not..." she agreed breathlessly, trailing her fingers down his chest. "Your pregnant, hormonal wife needs your full attention right now..."


	29. Blast from the Past

**This chapter brings someone into Meredith's life that she is least expecting...as well as some fun at the baby shower...and of course the sweet MerDer moments we are all craving. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 - Blast from the Past**

Meredith hummed softly to herself as she finished putting the last of the grocery bags into the trunk of the BMW. It was later in the afternoon, the day before the baby shower. Derek was working late, and she wanted to surprise him with some dinner. Her cooking skills had improved since they had first met, and even more so since she'd gotten pregnant. It must have had something to do with the whole nesting instinct, she mused, but whatever the reason, she'd been experimenting lately, with better results than before.

She straightened up, putting her hand to her lower back, as the baby kicked a little. "Hush little one...you're being way too active..." she murmured, smiling gently. She turned to push the cart away, but found someone standing behind her to take it instead.

"Oh!" she gasped, looking at the older man standing there, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Are you all right?" Her physician's first instinct made her think he was not feeling well. He had thinning gray hair, and his face was lined and pale, his eyes a little bloodshot.

"Yes, no...I mean...you looked familiar..." he muttered, touching her arm.

Meredith considered him again, trying to recall if he'd been a patient she'd treated at the hospital. He did look vaguely familiar as well, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But she backed away a little, her fingers on the key fob, ready to press the car alarm if need be. There were several people hurrying through the parking lot at this time of day, so hopefully this wasn't some deranged ex-patient with a beef against doctors. It happened from time to time, she realized, suppressing a flicker of fear.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Is your name Meredith Grey?"

"Well, yes...Dr. Meredith Grey-Shepherd, actually..." she acknowledged.

"Ah, it is you...and you became a doctor, just like your mother," he smiled a little, and he seemed relieved that she was indeed who he thought she was.

"You knew my mother?"

"Very well..." He paused, taking the shopping cart in his hands. "Let me put this away for you, and I'll be right back." He ambled away with it, returning it to the stash of other carts, and she watched him walk towards her. Her breath caught, and something seemed to click in her mind.

"You're Thatcher, aren't you?" she asked, when he joined her again. "You're my father..."

With a rueful smile, he nodded. "Yes, I am, Meredith. Will you forgive an old man for his past mistakes?"

Meredith bit her lip. "I actually don't know much about your past mistakes, other than the fact you disappeared out of my life when I was five. Mother didn't speak of you much..."

"I'm sure she didn't. I admit, I wasn't the best husband, but we had mutual problems." He pushed his hands into his jacket pockets, as if trying to hide the shaking of his fingers. "You look so much like her, that's how I recognized you..."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You have the same look about you, but your eyes are gentler, kinder...are you happy, Meredith?"

She rested her hand on her baby bump. "Very."

"And you probably don't want my interfering in your life, do you?"

"It's kind of a shock, to say the least."

"Can we go somewhere and talk...I see you're pregnant, I don't want to keep you on your feet..."

"I don't know..."

"Look, I'm here in Seattle for just a few days on business. I'm staying at the Marriott downtown. If you want to talk, call me. Bring your husband, I'd like to meet him."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. You know, I never meant to hurt anyone, Meredith. It just seemed better to get out of your life at the time. Ellis was very involved in her career, and she made it clear that I was secondary..."

Meredith sighed. "I don't know...she never really explained what happened."

"So hear my side. I wasn't perfect either, god knows..."

"Did you marry again?"

"Yes, actually, a lovely woman, we have two daughters."

"I see...and you want forgiveness from me now..." Meredith was conflicted, not sure how to deal with this unexpected turn of events.

"Not forgiveness...just understanding...it's part of the steps in AA..." He shrugged a little, admitting his addiction without elaborating.

"I'll think about it," she repeated, pushing the button to unlock the car doors. "But don't be surprised if you don't hear from me."

"I'll understand, Meredith." He gave her a small smile. "Good luck with the baby, if I don't hear from you. Boy or a girl?"

"Girl..." She couldn't help returning the smile then.

"Girls seem to run in the Grey family," he observed, smiling faintly.

"Well, yes I suppose so...now I have to go..."

"Yes..." Thatcher watched her ease into the car, before walking away into the deepening twilight. Meredith checked the rearview mirror, as he disappeared from sight. Of all things...this had to be the most unexpected event ever.

* * *

"Derek...he's my father, and yet he's a stranger," Meredith commented later that evening, as they relaxed after dinner. He had enjoyed the dinner she'd surprised him with, and now he was returning the favor by massaging her feet as they sat on the sofa together.

"So...do you want to talk to him?"

"Maybe...it's tempting to find out some things about my past that I don't know about. He seems to want to mend the rift. Part of being in AA apparently...but he's got two daughters as it is...after all this time, now he wants to become part of my life?"

"Honey, whatever happened between your parents has no bearing on your life now. Maybe you need to talk to him, have some closure, if nothing else. Then if you never want to see him again, so be it."

Meredith rested her head against the arm of the sofa. "Damn...I don't want to know how he was there for them...that he attended dance recitals, and birthday parties...it's not fair..."

Derek considered the best response to this, not wanting to upset her. "I see this kind of thing a lot, you know. Divorce isn't always good for children, but if your parents had stayed together, maybe it would have been even uglier." He rubbed the arches of her feet gently, feeling her body relaxing under his touch. "I can go with you, if you want to see him again."

"I'll see..." she sighed, as he abandoned her feet, in favor of moving up her body, pressing small kisses along her throat, and then her mouth. "Mmm...don't stop..."

"I don't intend to..."

* * *

"You mean your father is actually here, in Seattle?" Izzie asked, as she settled onto the sofa the next afternoon. "How bizarre is that?"

"He's just here for a few days. I don't even know where he lives," Meredith replied, putting her feet up on the ottoman. "But he's got two daughters with his new wife. Why would I want to be involved with him now?"

"He's your father..." Cristina pointed out. "You could talk to him. My Dad died when I was fifteen...made me want to become a surgeon, I wish I could talk to him again."

"Different situation, Cris. He left us, he didn't die." Meredith frowned a little. "Though he could have been dead, for all I knew."

"So just hear him out. Besides, he doesn't live here...what's the harm?"

Addison plopped down in the love seat opposite them. "Don't see him if you don't want to, Meredith. I know how it can be..."

"You're not helping, you realize that..." Meredith sighed. "Let's just not think about that for now, okay?"

"Just open the gifts..." Callie urged, settling next to Addison, and winding her fingers with hers. "I love to see baby stuff...it's so cute!" She exchanged a little smile with Addison. "Maybe one day we'll have one of our own..."

"Maybe..." Addison agreed, leaning against Callie. "Seeing Meredith all glowing and happy makes me rethink my doubts about that."

Meredith smiled at the two of them. "So which one would be pregnant?"

"And who would the father be?" Cristina asked, arching one eyebrow.

"That's why God invented sperm donors, honey," Addison laughed. "And Callie has already expressed her desire to carry the baby, if and when we decide to have one."

"No ifs...just when..." Callie countered mischievously. "Admit it, honey...one of these days we're having a baby..."

"Soon," Addison had to agree. "But let's celebrate Meredith's little girl for now, shall we?" She held up her wineglass. "To sweet little girls..."

"And being happy..." Izzie added, holding up her glass.

"And being in love..." Meredith said, smiling, looking at all of them.

"And little boys..." Bailey laughed. "Gotta defend my son!"

"Boys have their uses..." Addison acknowledged, "...sometimes..."

"Sometimes..." They all dissolved into laughter, before Meredith began to open the presents they had piled on the coffee table. They exclaimed over every little nightie, or blanket or booties that was revealed, all in various hues of pink.

"She's going to be very well dressed," Meredith observed. "Along with everything we've bought..."

"As it should be!" Addison laughed. "Might as well start out young. Derek will need to realize that he's got two girls now that need to go shopping!"

"I think he's well prepared for it. He took one look at the baby clothes we've already bought, and just shook his head," Meredith grinned.

"Ah, he's going to love it," Izzie smirked. "He's a changed man from the time you met him, Mer. Your love changed him."

"Do you really think men change like that?" Cristina asked, raising one eyebrow. "I mean, either they're already great, or they're an ass..."

"So which is Andrew?"

"He's great, thank you for asking. But we're not talking about him...I mean, look at Mark, Izzie...he wasn't always so settled down, now he's happy with you. And Derek wasn't always a family guy, Mer..."

"It's one of life's great mysteries," Bailey offered. "Whether it's our influence, and I like to think so myself, or whether they were just waiting for the chance to settle down...who knows for sure?"

"Women are so much easier..." Addison laughed. "I can't imagine why I waited so long to realize that..."

"Still, we can't all be lesbians," Cristina noted, drinking her beer.

"Oh, sweetie...you don't know what you're missing..." Addison had to tease her. "After all, women don't leave towels on the floor, or wet spots in the bed..."

"Or hog the covers and snore..."

Meredith giggled. "Well, Derek may argue the snoring part...according to him, I'm quite loud..."

"He's talking about sex or snoring?" Izzie laughed. "Cuz I remember some epic sessions..."

"Shush..." Meredith gave her a warning glare. "I remember you and Mark were..."

"Okay, okay...nuf said..." Bailey interjected. "I do NOT need to hear about the love lives of my residents. Bad enough I'm losing you soon, Meredith."

"I'll be back soon."

"Do me a favor and talk to your father, Meredith," Bailey added. "I know how it is to be estranged from a parent, and it could be a good thing to smooth things over. As Yang pointed out, he doesn't live in Seattle, so talking with him while he's here isn't a big hardship. Settle it and move on..."

"Maybe you're right," Meredith sighed.

* * *

"So here we are..." Meredith said softly, as she and Derek settled into chairs in the restaurant at the Marriott. "Derek, this is my father..." The term felt strange on her tongue.

"Good to meet you, sir," Derek said, shaking hands. "But I will say that I'm here for Meredith, and I support whatever she decides to do. You've caused her some anxiety, and she doesn't need that in this stage of her pregnancy, so I hope you have something worthwhile to say to her." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, making it clear that Meredith was his only concern, something that Thatcher had given up many years ago.

Thatcher nodded slowly, acknowledging this unspoken fact. "I admit, dropping into your life wasn't planned, Meredith. But thanks to good fortune, I saw you there, and I knew I needed to make peace with you."

"Just tell me what happened between you and Mom. I need to know."

"Meredith, your mother was an amazing woman...but her career as a surgeon was first and foremost in her mind. I met her when she was just beginning her internship at Seattle Grace, and the intense joy she had for life attracted me to her." He paused, seeing the look of disbelief on Meredith's face. "Oh yes, she was happy then. She was doing what she loved, and everything was open to her."

"That doesn't mesh with the Ellis Grey I knew..." Meredith murmured.

"Somewhere along the line, she changed. She focused so much on becoming the greatest surgeon, of finding new challenges to overcome...and she met someone at the hospital that could work with her on those challenges." His voice was tinged with sadness, and Meredith touched his hand across the table. "Oh, it didn't happen right away, we were happy for a few years, after all. You were born, and she tried to be the mother you needed..."

"But it wasn't in her, was it?" Meredith asked softly.

"She couldn't give up the thrill of the OR; and the other man in her life fed her addiction."

"Who was it?"

Thatcher sighed, before taking a sip of his coffee. "I never knew...just someone in her group, I could sense her love for me slipping away bit by bit..."

"So you left her...and abandoned me as well..."

"I couldn't take you, Meredith. I was drinking a lot at the time, something that stayed with me for many years...I admit that freely now. I couldn't have taken care of you; she was better equipped for that."

"Not really..." Meredith recalled. "Where did you go?"

"Boston, my hometown...it's where I met Susan, and tried to start over..."

"Did you ever try to call me...send me a birthday card?"

"Of course I did...every year, I called and sent you a gift...everything was returned, and Ellis changed her phone number on a regular basis. Finally I realized it was hopeless, and concentrated on the daughters I had with Susan. Forgive me, Meredith..."

She closed her eyes, and Derek squeezed her fingers gently. "I didn't know...she didn't talk about you...it was like you were dead to her. Seeing you in the parking lot the other day was like seeing a ghost..."

Thatcher took another swallow of coffee. "I wasn't perfect, Meredith. I drank too much, and continued even after I married Susan. It wasn't until Molly had her baby girl last year that I realized I needed to do something about it."

"You have a granddaughter already?"

"I told you girls run in the Grey family..."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Just your acceptance of my apology. As I told you, I thought it was the right thing to do, but maybe it wasn't. Thank you for hearing me out...I know I have no place in your life, and you seem to have done well for yourself. I'll understand if you don't want to keep in touch with me."

Meredith exchanged a glance with Derek. He knew her emotions were bubbling thanks to the pregnancy, and he wasn't sure how she was going to handle all of this. "I don't know where to go from here," she said softly. "But let me think about this...when our baby is older, she may want to meet her grandfather; after all, it's the only one she has."

Thatcher looked at Derek in surprise. "Your parents.?"

"Died when I was in college..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"So do your other daughters know about me?"

"I told Susan about you when I met her. The girls know they have a half-sister, but no details."

"What kind of work do they do?"

"They both went into teaching, Molly teaches high school, and Lexie decided to teach kindergarten. No doctors there..."

"Well, good..."

"I leave tomorrow, Meredith. You can keep in touch, or not, whatever you decide." He pushed a piece of paper across the table. "This is my phone number, and my email address."

Derek took the paper, nodding in agreement. "Whatever she decides is fine with me."

"Just take care of her, Derek," Thatcher said quietly, his voice thick with emotion. "That's all I ask."

* * *

"So he's gone back to Boston..."

"Yes..." Meredith sighed, laying back on the bed, watching Derek undress. "And I'm not going to think about it right now, okay...?" She rubbed her hand over the swell of her belly thoughtfully.

"Sure..." Derek put his clothes away in the closet before turning back to her. Totally at ease with his body, he stalked across the floor naked, much to her own enjoyment. Her pulse quickened, and she felt that little quiver of desire stir inside of her.

"Oh honey...just get over here and make me a happy woman..." she beckoned him with her finger. "Make me forget about everything else..."

"That I can do," he assured her, crawling towards her on the bed, with that look in his eyes she knew so well. He eased her down against the pillows and bent over her, his warm breath fanning her breast. The tip of his tongue teased her nipple, and she slid her hands up along his shoulders, pulling him closer. He nibbled and sucked lightly at her sensitive nipple, then moved to the other, making her writhe beneath him.

"Derek..." she sighed happily, forgetting everything but how good he made her feel. Time had no meaning when they were together like this. She felt his hand caress the length of her body, pausing at her belly, his palm warm on her skin. Her hips lifted, as she tried to get him to give her more of what she wanted.

Derek raised his head, his eyes full of passion, watching the flush creep along her skin as he slid his fingers lower, parting her legs and touching her damp folds. For a moment, he teased her, with feather soft touches, just enough to make her more aroused. Just as she felt the tremor of pleasure building, he moved lower again, replacing his fingers with his tongue and she gasped at the sudden change. He licked her, in long sensuous laps that made her body quiver in delicious excitement. Her hips rose to meet him, as his hands slid under her, guiding her rhythm while his tongue danced and probed. He knew exactly where to take her, loving the taste of her on his lips, loving the way she gave up everything to him like this, surrendering to the love that flowed between them. The orgasm began to take her away, and she threaded her fingers in his thick hair, moaning in satisfaction.

Just as she throbbed from the sensations, Derek lifted his head and moved his body over hers. "I want to be inside of you..." he murmured, entering her with a deep flex of his hips that sent the pleasure spiking even higher. He held her carefully, pulling her upwards so that he could drive in as deep as possible. Each plunge of his cock made them both moan, as he moved with deliberate slowness. Meredith met his eyes, seeing the hunger for more in his expression, as he took them both to the edge of losing control.

"You look so...beautiful..." he panted, leaning closer to kiss her, his tongue driving against hers. Joined completely together, her body twitched and the climax roared through her in waves, taking him with her. He shuddered at the intensity of the moment, kissing her again as she squeezed around him, moaning and shivering in delight.

Derek slowly moved, easing away from her to lay beside her, cradling her against his chest. Meredith stretched languidly next to him, her hair tickling his nose. "Derek..." she murmured drowsily, her fingers toying with the hair along his chest. "...thank you for being there today..."

He stroked her hair softly. "I wouldn't have let you go alone even if you wanted to."

"Seriously?"

"Of course...what kind of husband would I be to let you go into that kind of meeting, with the emotions running high, without being there for you?"

Meredith turned to look at him. "I really don't know what to do about him."

"You'll know when the time is right. But he's left it in your hands, so that's the main thing. You can take your time to decide. You're a kind-hearted woman, Meredith, I'm sure you'll make the right decision." He kissed her temple, as she settled against him again.

"I can't imagine leaving a child behind." Meredith already knew the bond to her unborn child was like nothing else on earth.

"He thought it was the only choice, unfortunately your mother wasn't equipped to be the parent you needed. Don't let it cloud your life again now, honey."

"You're right...we'll be good parents, right?"

"The best we can." He could feel her body relaxing further against him, as she began to fall asleep. He hugged her tightly. "I love you...sleep well..."

"Love you too..." she mumbled, before succumbing sleep, too content and safe to worry about anything at the moment. Derek could always make her feel that way...


	30. It's Time

**Well, I guess the appearance of Thatcher in the last chapter wasn't what you were hoping for. Thanks to those of you that left your reviews...hopefully the appearance made here will make all of you happier! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 30 - It's Time**

Meredith propped her feet up on the couch in the resident's lounge, and ran her hand over the swell of her abdomen. "Oh, sweetie, you're giving your mother a hard time today...you must be getting ready to make an appearance soon."

Izzie popped into the room then, and smiled at Meredith. "Guess what?"

"You're going to give me a C-section?"

"Why? Are you due? You should be home then...where's Derek?"

"Relax...I'm not due for awhile yet, and Derek's in court today. I'm just feeling big and round and ungainly..." Meredith smiled, despite herself. "Sorry, you had something to tell me?"

"This!" Izzie thrust her left hand out proudly, presenting the large diamond engagement ring on her finger. "Mark asked me to marry him last night..."

"...and you said yes!" Meredith's eyes sparkled at Izzie's obvious happiness. "Oh, Izzie, that's wonderful!"

"I wasn't expecting it, really, but...he totally shocked me at dinner last night, and I couldn't say no."

"Couldn't say no to what?"

"Cristina! I'm getting married!" Izzie nearly bounced in her excitement, waving her hand in the air.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"She can't get married till I can fit into a decent dress..." Meredith spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, Mer...I want my maid of honor to be ready to party," Izzie grinned. "You too Cristina...you're both in the wedding party."

"Oh, Iz..." Cristina frowned. "I don't do all that..."

"You will. And you can bring that hot boyfriend of yours."

Cristina smirked. "He is hot, isn't he?"

"What's the prognosis on your relationship? Going strong?"

"Despite the fact he lives in Canada, and I live here...I'd say it's going strong," Cristina replied, shrugging into her lab coat. "Or maybe it's the reason why it's working, but yeah...it's good..."

At that point, Bailey popped her head in the door. "Let's go people...we have casualties coming into ER. Big pile up on the freeway!"

Meredith groaned, and eased to her feet. "Crap.."

"It's like Christmas all over again," Cristina smirked. "So many surgeries, so little time..."

"Yang, try to show a better bedside manner." Bailey rolled her eyes. "Grey, maybe you should stick to the less strenuous cases today. You look like you're close to having that baby."

"I'm fine."

"Mmhmmm...well, if you feel tired, make sure to let me know."

Meredith nodded. "Absolutely."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Izzie offered.

"I'm not stupid," Meredith protested. "I know my limits, and I can still help."

"Good, let's go..."

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Meredith was suturing up one of the last patients from the accident. Her back was aching, and she placed one hand there for a moment to ease the twinge.

"You okay?" Izzie called out from across the room.

"Fine..." Meredith replied, giving her patient a reassuring look at the same time. "There...that's it. Just take it easy here for a few minutes before we release you."

"Thank you." The patient, an elderly woman, peered at Meredith knowingly. "You should be the one resting, dear. You look a little pale."

"It's just been a long day so far," Meredith admitted, stripping off her gloves. Then her eyes widened, as a sharp pain took her by surprise, and she gripped the railing of the bed. "Ohmygod..."

"Doctor! Over here!"

Izzie sprinted over, and put her arm around Meredith's shoulders. "Mer..."

"It's okay...it's..." Before she could say another word, she felt the sudden rush of moisture seeping out of her.

"Oh hell, you're having the baby, Mer...where's Arizona?"

"Call Derek...I want Derek..." Meredith whispered, sucking in a deep breath.

"Yes...let's just get you into a wheelchair." Izzie waved Olivia over, who hurriedly assessed the situation and grabbed a chair on her way. "Take her up to OB and I'll find Arizona! I thought this was too early..."

"I guess she's...oh god...impatient..." Meredith gasped. "Just find Derek...my cell phone in my cubby..."

"I will...just go...!" Izzie took off to page Arizona, crossing her fingers this wasn't a bad sign. Babies had their own timetable, she reminded herself...right?

* * *

Derek glanced at his cell phone tucked into his briefcase on the table in front of him, as he listened to the judge give his final decision on the case in question. Normally, he wouldn't have the phone turned on, since this judge was a bear about that, but he'd taken to leaving it on, set to vibrate instead of ringing since Meredith was pregnant.

"Mr. Shepherd...is your client prepared to meet these requirements?" the judge inquired, peering over his glasses.

"Yes, sir...we're good." Derek stood up, straightening his tie. "Thank you."

At that moment, his phone vibrated, the light flashing to indicate an incoming call. His eyes darted to the phone, as he took his chair again, and he managed to palm it unobtrusively. Then his attention was riveted to the text message, realizing it was from Meredith's phone.

_Derek...Mer's having the baby...get here asap...Iz_

That was all it took, and he shot to his feet, snapping the briefcase shut and his phone at the same time. "Sorry, but I have to go..." he said, his brain focused on getting to SGH as fast as possible.

"What is the problem, Mr. Shepherd? You aren't finished here yet." The gavel banged loudly on the desk in irritation, but Derek didn't stop.

"My wife's having our baby..." he called out over his shoulder. "My apologies to the court, but I've got to be there!"

He kept on his mad dash through the building, not stopping until he was in his car. Starting the engine, he took a moment to reply to Izzie's text message, letting her know he was on the way. Then he grinned, despite the urgency and the surprise that the baby was obviously making an unexpected arrival...soon he would be holding his daughter in his arms...

* * *

Meredith looked up at Arizona who was checking the baby's progress. "Well...this is a surprise..." she panted, suddenly overwhelmed by the moment and the impending birth. "I wasn't...oh my god...expecting this today..."

"Neither was I, Meredith," Arizona murmured, "but she's definitely wanting out of there."

"Mm...yes, oh god...where's Derek!" Meredith moaned, just as Izzie joined them, holding up Meredith's cell phone.

"He's on the way! I've sent Mark to wait for him at the front doors, so he'll make sure Derek gets up here pronto...d'you need anything else right now?" She hovered by Meredith's side, unsure what to do.

"Nooo...just my damn husband that put me in this predicament..."

Arizona chuckled softly. "That's the usual comment. I'll be back shortly to check on you...just let the epidural take effect, okay, Meredith?" She patted Meredith's hand. "This will be all over soon."

"Not soon enough..."

* * *

Derek sprinted through the parking lot at SGH, and found Mark waving at him from the front doors. "Thank god, Mark...where is Meredith?" He'd ripped his tie away, his jacket abandoned in the Porsche that he'd taken to new limits on the freeway in his haste to get here. His hair was looking more rumpled than usual, from running a hand through it repeatedly at each red light he'd encountered.

"She's fine, according to Izzie...up in the birthing room. I was sent to make sure you get there."

"Thanks, Mark...god knows I'm not usually easily rattled, but..."

"Hey, no problem."

Derek nodded, as they made their way up to the OB ward, and through the corridor to the birthing rooms. "Here you go...good luck..."

"Thanks..."

The nurse stopped him before he could get to Meredith, however. "Sir...?"

"My wife, Meredith..." He tried to see around her.

"Oh, of course...you need to put this on..." She handed him a gown to slip over his clothes. "She's going to be happy to see you."

At that moment, Meredith called out his name, hearing his voice. "Derek! Get in here…!" He flashed a grin at the nurse, dragging the gown on quickly as he headed towards his wife.

"Yes, I'm here…" he assured her, taking her hand and kissing her quickly. "I got here as quickly as I could without getting arrested. Are you okay?" He scanned her face, meeting her eyes that were wide with anticipation.

"I couldn't do this without you here," she murmured, squeezing his hand with all her strength. "You got me into this…"

"I'm pretty sure you were a willing participant…" he whispered.

"Not…funny…" she sighed, as Arizona joined them.

"Well, here we are…and I think your little girl is close to joining us…"

"Everything's okay, right?" Derek demanded. "This is early…"

"She's fine, just going to be tiny. We may need to keep her for a couple extra days, but I'll know more once she's born…"

From that point on, Derek lost track of everything but the feel of Meredith's hand squeezing his, and helping her to breathe and push when she needed to. Only when they heard the first wailing cry of their daughter, and their eyes met, did the rush of adrenaline disappear and his knees went weak.

"We have a daughter…" he murmured, kissing Meredith's tear streaked face. "I love you so much…"

"I love you…" Meredith replied weakly, physically and emotionally drained. "She's okay?"

"Perfect…" Arizona handed her over, beaming with happiness herself. "You have a name picked out?"

Derek nodded, almost unable to speak. "Yes…" He looked at Meredith as he spoke, and she smiled softly at him. "Gabriella Anne Shepherd…welcome to the world…"

* * *

Meredith was curled on the bed, cuddling the baby against her, listening to the patter of rain on the bay window. It was a warm spring evening, and the window was open slightly to bring in the fresh scent of rain. Gabriella stirred and yawned contentedly, her adorable little mouth wide. She had just finished nursing, and Meredith was just happy to sit and look at her, marvelling at the sight.

"Well, my sweet little girl, you are certainly sleepy, aren't you?" she cooed softly, touching the cap of black hair, dark as Derek's. Gabriella's eyes, wide and blue-grey, fringed with impossibly long lashes, regarded Meredith for a moment before sweeping shut in response.

"How are my girls?" Derek asked from the doorway, where he'd stopped to watch them for a moment.

"Derek…you're home…" Meredith smiled, as he crossed the room quickly to join her on the bed.

"I wrapped up all my cases today, and I've taken the next two weeks off to spend with you," he grinned. He kissed her cheek, and then looked at their baby girl. "Asleep already…"

"Just…" Meredith eased her onto the bed between them, and the baby opened her eyes then, looking up at Derek. "Oops…Daddy's little girl, aren't you?"

Gabriella gurgled happily, wrapping her tiny fingers around Derek's pinkie. He chuckled softly, exchanging an amused look with Meredith. "I can't get over how perfect she is…from the tip of her nose to her tiny, ineffectual fists…to her little feet…she's a miracle…"

"She is."

"And I love you both so much," Derek leaned over to kiss Meredith again. Her fingertips drifted along the back of his neck, twining into his thick hair. His tongue slid in between her lips subtly, tasting and teasing, just enough to send quivers along her spine. For a moment, she surrendered, before the baby intervened, dragging her attention away.

"Let me put her in the crib…I think she'll be able to sleep for a bit now…"

"I'll take her, honey. You just rest, and wait there for me," Derek grinned, gathering his daughter into his arms. "I am capable of doing this, you know."

Meredith watched him as he tenderly laid the baby into the crib they had brought into their bedroom for the time being, arranging the blankets around her. For a long moment, Derek stood still, making sure that she was indeed drifting back to sleep, before he turned back to Meredith.

"You realize it's too soon for sex…" Meredith teased him, as he joined her on the bed again. Only two weeks after the birth, she still felt tired and uncomfortable at times.

"I'm well aware of that, but I just want to spend time with you. I can wait…" His blue eyes twinkled at her. He pulled her closer, propping up on one elbow beside her. His lips drifted down to her throat, finding the sensitive spot at the side, and he nibbled softly until she gave a faint moan.

"Derek…"

"I know…stopping now," he assured her, pulling his own desire firmly back under control. "I have something for you…"

Her lips twitched, feeling the hard length of him against her. "That's kind of obvious, honey…" Her hand stroked him and he shook his head.

"Besides that. Be right back."

Meredith closed her eyes, feeling the bed shift as he moved away, listening to the sound of his footsteps on the hardwood floor. Almost asleep herself, when bed dipped again, and she felt him beside her again. The familiar scent of his aftershave surrounded her as he pulled her into his arms, and she sighed happily.

"Meredith, you have no idea how amazing I think you are, and how much I adore you and the baby you gave birth to…" he murmured hotly, raining sweet kisses along her jaw, and her throat, finding the soft hollow where her pulse was fluttering. She opened her eyes, finding him gazing at her with an intense passion that made her pulse jump even faster. "I wanted to give you something to celebrate this…something that will be a special reminder of how much I love you always…"

"Derek, you don't need to give me things." Meredith touched his cheek. "Just being with you is all I want…you and our baby…"

"I know, but indulge me…"

"You know I can never deny you when you say that…" she sighed.

"I count on that," he grinned, reaching behind him to hold up a small box. "Now…I know you can't wear a lot of jewelry when you're working, and yet I wanted something that you can keep close to you. I think this will be just right."

She eyed the distinctive blue Tiffany & Co box, topped with a large white bow, as he handed it to her. "Spoiling me again…"

"You deserve it…and I'll do the same thing to Gabriella."

"Not too much, or she's gonna wrap you around her pinky finger…" Meredith giggled.

"Too late…I'm devoted to being a family man and nothing is going to change that."

"Some people would call that emasculated…" she observed, working the ribbon open carefully.

"Never."

"Hmm…okay…" She opened the box and drew in a shaky breath. "God, Derek…it's gorgeous…"

"It's an anklet…you can wear it always, even at work, and no one will know except you…."

She held it up, and the delicate platinum chain set with round, brilliant diamonds caught a sudden shaft of sunlight from the window, setting dancing little beams everywhere. Her eyes flooded with sudden tears, and she reached up to pull him closer. "It's perfect, thank you…"

"You're welcome…" Derek murmured against her hair, cradling her against him, his arms tight around her body.

"Help me put it on…" She sniffled a little, handing it back to him, and leaning against the pillows. He sat up, and took one foot in his hands, thumb rubbing the arch gently for a moment before putting the anklet on her. "How's that?"

"Wonderful." Then her eyes widened, as Derek leaned in to kiss the curve of her calf, his lips trailing along dangerously, His tongue traced circles on her skin, his breath warm on the dampened flesh. He kissed and licked, up to her knees, and then her inner thighs, where her robe parted. Then he groaned softly, realizing he couldn't do this, not yet...

"Soon honey..." Meredith smiled, as he moved back up to kiss her instead.

"Not damn soon enough..."

* * *

_**A word of thanks and credit here...the idea for the gift for Meredith was suggested by dakotalady, and it's actually from a fic by another author who was kind enough to give me permission to use it here as well. So thanks to Sher at Surgical Language - it's a very clever idea! **_


	31. Life is Sweet

**So here we are...I have to admit, I am a little disappointed in how few reviews were posted about the arrival of McBaby. I thought after all this time, it would have generated more excitement, however, I do thank those of you kind enough to review. Your thoughts mean so much to me. I had planned to maybe add a few more chapters, but interest seems to have died out in the story, so this is the end. I do hope you have enjoyed the journey these two have taken from one night stand to committed, loving partners. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 31- Life is Sweet**

_Two months later..._

Meredith woke up from a mid-afternoon nap, disoriented for a moment. She glanced around, finding Derek sitting in the rocking chair beside the window, holding Gabriella against his chest. His eyes were fixed on the baby's, and he was talking quietly to her. Meredith strained to hear him without giving away that she was awake, not wanting to disrupt the sweet moment.

Dressed in his faded jeans, with a soft cotton shirt that had seen better days, he was far removed from the lawyerly image he usually projected. Gabriella was warmly snuggled in a pink blanket, her dark hair echoing Derek's curls and contrasting against his white shirt. Meredith was overcome with a surge of feelings so strong, she felt tears come to her eyes. Ever since she had come home with the baby, he had been there for her, throwing himself into the baby duties with an alacrity that continued to surprise her.

"You can be anything you want, you know that..." Derek murmured, inhaling the sweet baby scent of powder and milk. "Your mommy will be a good role model for you...and even if you don't want to be a doctor, that's okay too..." He regarded the wide blue-grey eyes of his daughter, who seemed to be listening intently to every word. "You can even be a lawyer..." He kissed the top of her head, and she gurgled softly as if agreeing with him. "But maybe we won't tell mommy that just yet..."

For another few minutes he rocked slowly, stroking her back until he felt her falling asleep, relaxing in against him. Then he felt Meredith's eyes on him, and he looked towards the bed. "You're awake..."

She nodded. "I didn't want to intrude on your bonding moment...you looked very peaceful."

"I had no idea how special it would be," he admitted. "This changes everything all over again. Nothing is more important than you and Gabriella. I don't want to lose sight of that."

Meredith sat up, and hugged her knees. "You won't, Derek. No matter what you were like before we got together...you've changed, honey. Or maybe it was always there, just waiting for the right moment..."

"The right woman..." he corrected her, with a grin. "You keep me in line, and I want to be a better man for you, and for our little girl."

"You're doing a fine job," she smiled happily. "And you can keep doing that fine job of looking after Gabi while I have a shower..." She slipped out of bed, pulling her robe around her quickly.

"Mer, you look good...don't hide..."

"I'm feeling a little blah yet...I want to lose this weight..."

"Honey, just come here for a minute..." He eased Gabriella into the crook of his arm, and she yawned but kept her eyes closed. Meredith joined him, touching the soft cap of hair on the baby's head. He took her other hand, twining his fingers with hers, and tugging her down to him. His mouth found hers, kissing her with a sweet intensity that she couldn't resist. Familiar desire bubbled between them, making her knees go weak and she nearly landed in his lap.

"God, Derek..." she sighed, as he let go of her hand and caressed her breast that fell within his grasp. The robe slid down her shoulders, and she shivered in the cool air.

"You look beautiful, and I love you..." he grinned. "Go have a shower, I'll be here when you get out and we can have a nice leisurely dinner."

"After I feed her."

"Of course, and I love to watch you..."

"Just jealous, aren't you?" she laughed softly.

"It does give me ideas..."

"You're hopeless..." Meredith backed away slowly, letting go of his fingers. "Be right back..."

"Just you and me, kid…" Derek stood up and walked around the bedroom, humming softly, listening to the sound of the shower running. It turned his thoughts to all the times they had made love there, and he could just imagine the sight of her body under the streaming water. With the soap cascading around her nipples, her breasts full and sensitive…his own body clenched, and he groaned softly. "Let's go wait in the kitchen…" he muttered, removing himself from temptation.

* * *

The package that arrived for Meredith was bulky and rattled suspiciously. Their new housekeeper had set it on the kitchen table for Meredith, before leaving for the evening. "Derek?" she called out, holding Gabriella in one arm. "Did you see this?"

"What?" he replied, joining her at the table.

"This."

"Since I just got home, no, honey..." he grinned, kissing her cheek. "How's my girls?"

"We're fine, aren't we?" Gabriella waved one little fist in the air happily, as Derek reached to take her in his arms so that Meredith could investigate the parcel.

"Yes, I can see that. And you both look very pretty..." Derek kissed the top of Gabriella's head, and smoothing the back of her pink sleeper.

Meredith shook the package again, looking at the postmark. "Oh, must be from Thatcher." She tucked her hair behind one ear, musing over this. They had sent him one of the birth announcement cards, even though Derek thought he should be told in person. Meredith still wasn't sure how up and close and personal she wanted to be with her estranged father. They had agreed to disagree on this point.

"Well...open it and see what it is." Derek expertly rocked the baby against him, unmindful of the little bit of drool she was inevitably leaving on his shirt.

She smirked a little. "All right...just hold on..." She pulled the brown wrapping paper away, and opened the box. There was a little note resting on top of the contents, and she read it for Derek.

_Meredith...I thought you might like to have some of the mementos and pictures of you that I had kept over the years. You might want to share them with Gabriella when she's older. I also included a rattle that belonged to you...somehow it was packed in my belongings, and I didn't have the heart to return it to Ellis. Or maybe she meant for me to have it...either way, it's yours again. _

_Thank you for the picture of Gabriella...she looks beautiful. All the best to you and Derek..._

"Oh I had no idea..." she whispered, touching the little packet of pictures. "After all this time..."

Derek touched her cheek gently. "That was thoughtful of him. I'm sure it meant a lot to him over the years..."

"I suppose it did, more so than I was ever led to believe." She pulled out a few of the pictures, smiling a little at the black and white images. There were several of Ellis in her younger years, looking fresh and vibrant. Then several of baby Meredith, laying on blankets, smiling adorably.

"Aw...weren't you the little show off?" Derek teased her.

"Funny..." Meredith took the little rattle, turning it over carefully. "Not sure if this is good for Gabi yet, but it was sweet of him to send it. Maybe I'll call him..."

"I'm sure he'd like that," Derek agreed.

"Still doesn't mean I have to accept everything he did..." Meredith reminded him. "But maybe he's not the bad person I always thought he was..." She tapped him on the chest lightly.

"Things change, honey." Derek had to smile at her. "I'm glad you were able to have some closure on your relationship, after all this time."

Then Gabriella started to whimper, interrupting their conversation.

"Give her to me..." Meredith held her hands out. "She's hungry..."

"You can tell from one little cry?"

"Of course, Derek...that's her '_feed me_' cry..."

"I should have realized."

"Mama knows best, after all," she reminded him, heading for the baby's room. "You can come and keep me company, you know..."

"I wouldn't miss that opportunity..."

* * *

The next day, Meredith peeked into Derek's office, and he smiled happily to see her there. He held up his hand, finishing his phone conversation, as she came towards him. With the baby in one arm, diaper bag across the other, she was doing a balancing act that she seemed to have taken to quite well.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise," he observed, jumping up to meet her. He kissed her and reached to take Gabriella from her.

"We just came from Mommy and Baby Yoga..." she smiled. "Thought you might be able to go for lunch...?"

"Where is that precious baby?" Addison called out from the doorway. "So nice to see you, Meredith..." She leaned in to kiss the baby's cheek. "And this little one just gets prettier every day! What a sweetheart! But of course she would, with you two as her parents...she's gonna break hearts when she gets older!"

"Don't even go there..." Meredith sighed. "Derek will be sure to keep her under lock and key as it is."

"Damn right..."

Addison exchanged a knowing look with Meredith. "Good luck with that..." she laughed, before disappearing out the door.

"So can you get away for lunch?" Meredith looked back to Derek.

He shook his head in disappointment. "No, unfortunately, I can't...can I make it up to you tonight?"

"You better..." She moved closer, straightening his tie. "I'll even cook."

"Hmm..." Derek pulled her against him, kissing her temple. "Is there a promise of anything else?"

"Maybe...if you behave..."

"Meredith, I'm always behaved, but I think it's time we misbehave a little..." he smirked. "What d'you think?"

She felt a little shiver along her spine, reacting to the sensual promise in his tone. Between everything that had to be done, and making sure Gabriella was fed, bathed and sleeping, she often fell asleep in Derek's arms before any kind of amorous overture. "I think we should make a date for that..."

His eyebrows raised. "I like that...and I'm looking forward to it." He kissed her a little harder, tongue dancing with hers until she was breathless. Gabriella made a squawk of protest being crushed between them, and Meredith backed away slowly.

"I guess I should go then...I'll be waiting for you later...just keep that in mind, honey," she smiled.

"Oh I will. I'm tempted to rearrange my whole schedule this afternoon just to get home sooner," he murmured, his eyes full of wicked heat. "Just keep in mind it's been awhile, and I'm really, really going to take my time with you tonight...give you the most amazing orgasm..."

"Oh..." Meredith flushed, desire whipping through her veins. "This is going to be a long afternoon..."

"Too long," he agreed, suddenly aching more for her, thinking of the time he had made love to Meredith here in his office. His eyes flicked to the desk in remembrance, and she caught his inference.

"You're not getting that right now, honey..." she laughed. "Much as I might like to, our little girl here is not going to make that possible."

"You're right...patience..."

* * *

Derek walked into the house at the end of the day, after having been held up with a last minute hysterical call from one of his clients. His wife had kicked him out, and tossed out all of his belongings into a dumpster; the guy was ready to have a meltdown. Derek had eased his ranting tirade, assuring him things would work out, but it took longer than he'd anticipated.

"Meredith?" he called out, dropping his briefcase at the front hall. Loosening his tie, he headed for the lights of the kitchen. Along the way, he spotted the dining room table set with candles and flowers, and he was hoping she wasn't upset about his delayed arrival. "I'm sorry...things got a little nuts..."

She met him at the kitchen entrance, apron around her slim hips, her hair up in a soft knot that looked just tousled enough to be sexy. "You're lucky I love you..." she smiled at him. "And I just settled Gabi anyway...she was a little fussy. Must've known her parents wanted to misbehave."

"Misbehave, hmm?" He raised one eyebrow, hooking his arm around her waist. His eyes were dark and alive with heat as she looked up at him.

"Oh yes...misbehaving is definitely on the menu for this evening." Her body tingled with sudden heat of her own, as they stared at each other.

"Like before we were married and respectable?" His voice continued to tantalize her, as he kissed her lips, her throat, the sensitive curve of her breasts in the low cut halter dress she was wearing. "You still make me crazy…"

Meredith moaned softly, and he picked her up and set her on the counter, spreading her legs and moving between them. Her hair spilled down her back, as she braced her arms behind her. "This is naughty…" she whispered, caught up in his passion, as he worked the fastening of the top, freeing her breasts into his hands. His tongue circled the suddenly hard nipples, sucking and teasing, until she thought she would scream.

"But it's fun…" he teased her, tugging the short skirt higher up her thighs. His fingers brushed against the edge of her panties, and she quivered. Then just inside the lace edge, searching for her clit. "And you're wet…so wet…"

"Derek..." she moaned, caught off guard by how quickly he was ravishing her. "This isn't exactly...oh god...what I planned..."

"Think of this as the appetizer..." he murmured, persuasively.

"Yes…oh…"

His breath was warm on her then, as he kissed the inside of her thighs, licking the tiny scrap of material that covered her pussy, adding to the wetness that seeped into them. "And you taste so good…" His fingers and his tongue combined to take her into bliss, as she bucked against him.

She collapsed back against the counter, laughing and moaning, overcome with the sensation of pleasure that coursed through her. Derek let her go slowly, kissing her abdomen, returning to lean over her, nuzzling her breasts again. "More?" he asked softly, helping her sit up again. Her hands went to his belt, undoing it with practiced fingers, sliding inside as he kissed her, tongues searching as she circled his cock that demanded attention.

"Definitely more…" she murmured, grasping him harder, feeling him shudder. The pants slid down his hips as she slid down to the floor in front of him, looking up at him. "Oh..so much more…" she breathed lightly on him, stroking the length of him with her fingers, as her tongue went around the engorged head, tasting him, teasing him, as he braced his arms on the counter. Taking him in deeper, driving him to the edge of pleasure until he shook from head to toe with wanting to come.

"Damn, Mer…I can't wait any longer…" he growled urgently, pulling her up, overcome with the need to be inside of her, to feel her pulsing heat around him. It had been far too long, and he wanted her too damn much. He claimed her mouth again, his cum mixed with her taste on his tongue, musky and arousing. "Now...baby…" And she nodded, but turned around slowly, leaning to brace herself against the counter, giving herself up to him.

"I've missed this, oh god..." she urged him, her hair falling in her face. "Like this…it feels so naughty, so bad…"

"Yes…it does…" he agreed, taking hold of her small body, and fitting himself against her, both of them moaning out loud as he pushed into her tight pussy. "You can be bad for me anytime, honey…" he muttered, intent on taking them both into orbit, sliding in and out faster, as she grabbed for something to hang onto.

For a moment, he stopped, and she whimpered in frustration. "Don't move," he whispered, "I'm lost if you move, Mer…" Unconsciously, her pelvic muscles contracted around him, and he groaned. "Tease…you're in trouble now…" he warned her.

"Yes…I know, I want you…." Her soft moans and cries urged him on, as she tightened around him, his cock thrusting deeper, his hands gripping her hips tightly. Feeling his pace increase as he let himself go, holding her carefully to keep her from falling.

Derek held her tightly, his heart pounding, as the orgasm wrenched his body. Meredith let go of the counter, and they eased down to the floor together, where she fell back into his arms. Laughing, sweating, disheveled, she clung to him, capturing his mouth, as they tried to regain sanity. "Oh, god, Derek…that was amazing…"

"Very…" he groaned playfully, unwilling to move for the moment, kissing her tenderly. "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

Meredith laughed softly, kissing him back. "Hmmm, and you've made a mess of my hair and my outfit that I picked to seduce you..."

"I like it when you look like this…" he teased her.

She shook her head at him. "You're incorrigible..."

"I'm glad I haven't lost my bad boy touch altogether."

"Trust me, honey...you will never lose that as far as I'm concerned," she assured him, twisting in his embrace to face him. "But only with me...forever..."

"I definitely concur with that," he murmured, kissing her, inhaling her heat, her fragrant aroused scent, crushing her lips harder than he intended. He moaned into her mouth, kissing her harder, holding onto her tightly. Heat rippled over and over, all consuming, leaving them weak and breathless.

"Meredith..." Derek breathed into her ear, clutching her against him. "Meredith… my sweet Meredith…how I love you…"

"I love you so much...Derek..."

As if captured by a mystic abstraction, their kisses, licks and nibbles found every available piece of skin as they were loathe to break the moment. It wasn't the evening Meredith had planned, but maybe it was just as good to have the unexpected again.

"Dinner...?" he asked finally, glancing towards the dining room.

"Um..." She started to say something else, but the soft little wail from the baby monitor made them both scramble to their feet. "Let's hold that thought..." she murmured, pulling her clothes together.

"Always," he replied, watching her hurry off to check on Gabriella. He grinned slowly, leaning against the counter, feeling satisfied and happy. Whistling softly, he followed her upstairs, eager to see their daughter, and spend the rest of the evening with his two favourite girls. Life couldn't get any better...

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**_An epilogue may be possible if interest warrants... :o)_  
**


	32. Epilogue

**What an amazing response to the last chapter! I had no idea there were still so many lurking out there, and I appreciate the reviews so much. Here now is what turned into an epic epilogue to wrap everything up - I hope you enjoy it. (And if you felt cheated out of good sex in the last chapter...maybe this will make it up to you!)**

**At the time of posting this, I'm not sure exactly when I'll be doing a new story, or what it might be, but I may turn up again at some point with something to amuse you.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

_Four years later..._

Meredith gazed out car window as they drove along the scenic highway leading out of Vancouver to the ski resort at Whistler. She was amazed at the sheer beauty of the area, unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Snow was piled high along the roadsides, and blanketed the towering spruce trees. After visiting with Cristina and Andrew in Vancouver for a day, they were going to do some skiing and take some time to enjoy themselves. It was February, and it was their plan to celebrate a special Valentine's day alone together.

It was amazing how time had flown, and how things had changed for all of them, she mused as Derek maneuvered the rental car around the curves. Cristina had married Andrew and relocated to Vancouver with him last year. He had a prestigious position with Vancouver General Hospital, and Cristina was finalizing her cardio-thoracic residency there. They had a beautiful home, surrounded by old growth cedars and large gardens that Cristina had no idea how to look after, but loved relaxing in.

Izzie and Mark were still in Seattle, happily working at SGH. Mark was one of the senior attendings; his plastic surgery skills in great demand after a well known movie star was injured filming in Seattle and Mark was able to stitch him up without leaving any visible scars. They had a baby boy two years ago, named Dylan who was blond as Izzie, with blue eyes and an impish attitude. Izzie was running the clinic, leaving her more time to spend with their son.

As for the rest of their intern group, Alex went into Pediatrics, and George had picked general surgery. They were both at Seattle Grace as well, along with Meredith. She was well on her way to becoming one of the youngest attending neurosurgeons in Seattle Grace history, and she loved every busy moment of it.

Her cell phone chirped then, and she grabbed it quickly. "Hello? Oh hey Iz...how's Gabi?" It was the first time they had taken vacation without their daughter, and she was missing her little girl more than she expected. Izzie was looking after her for the week, and she had been sending plenty of pictures for Meredith, along with daily updates on how things were going.

"She's fine, as always...you know how much she loves bossing Dylan around, Mer."

"I know...sorry..." Gabriella was precocious for her age, her glossy black curls and round blue-grey eyes winning over anyone that saw her. While she did love to boss Dylan around, she was also a cheerful, generous little girl who shared her toys happily. The girls at the SGH daycare loved her, and she was spoiled by all of the doctors. Addison and Callie adored her too, and were happy to babysit on occasion when their housekeeper/nanny was on a day off.

"Oh don't be sorry," Izzie laughed. "Dylan doesn't care...he just loves to follow her around! And then Mark comes home and plays with them both, just like a big kid himself, so we're having fun."

"Thanks, Iz. We're just about at the resort. I can't wait to see it...and you wouldn't believe how much snow is here! It's so beautiful..."

"Well, good luck skiing, and don't worry about Gabi. She's having a nap right now, but we'll call again when she's awake and you can talk to her."

"Good, kiss her for us..."

Derek smiled over at her, as she wrapped up the conversation. "How's things back home?"

"Good." Meredith skimmed through the pictures Izzie had sent, holding up her iPhone for Derek to glance at. "Aw...they were having a tea party!"

"Sweet...Dylan's a good sport."

"He is."

"I miss her too, honey..." Derek told her, reading her facial expression as only he could. He reached over and touched her cheek. "But I like having you all to myself for the rest of the week, too. Is that a bad thing?"

She caught his hand. "No, it's not bad...I'm okay, seriously..."

"We're almost there. Are you ready to relax?"

"I am. Not sure about the skiing part, though. Maybe I'll just hang out and look cute in my new parka," she giggled.

"Just give it a try, Mer, you might enjoy the rush."

Meredith still looked a little skeptical. "And you've done this before...so don't laugh at me..."

He flashed her a grin. "Yeah, I've been on the slopes a few times," he admitted, without elaborating.

Then they rounded the last curve in the road, and the resort came into view. "Oh god, Derek...it's gorgeous! Even better than the pictures on the website." In the early evening twilight, with a light snow beginning to swirl gently from the clouds, the Fairmont Chateau Whistler rose like an elegant castle against the backdrop of the mountains.

"Happy Valentine's, honey," he grinned, pulling the car up to the front drive. As the car eased to a stop, she leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's," she whispered.

"Let's have some fun," he replied, and pressed an open-mouth kiss to her throat, sending a current of desire along her veins. His tongue trailed lazily up along her jaw line, to her ear, making her shiver. "I'm really…really…going to enjoy this vacation…"

* * *

They were barely inside the luxurious suite, their bags dropped at the door, and all pretense of patience disappeared. Meredith closed the door behind them, and leaned back against it, looking at Derek. He stood in front of her, and placed his hands on either side of her, leaning into her. His eyes burned into hers, and she felt her heart beating erratically in her chest, seeing the raw passion there.

His lips traveled up to her temple, and down her cheek, touching her softly and fleetingly, before hovering over her mouth. Her lips parted a little, anticipating the feel of his mouth on hers, but he paused, maddeningly. So far he hadn't even touched her with his hands, or kissed her lips, but she could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Derek…" she whispered, arching her body up against his. That was all it took for him to crash his mouth down onto hers, overwhelming her with his intensity. She was craving the feel and taste of him, just the way she always did. No matter how many times they made love, it was always the same passion that burned up in scorching waves between them. He continued to kiss her, ravaging her mouth, his tongue sliding along hers, until they were breathing heavily. He still hadn't touched her with his hands, only his lips, and he finally drew back a little, catching his breath. His hands settled on her waist then, pulling her closer to him.

"It's been too long since had this chance to be a little crazy…" he said, his voice low with want.

"I know…and life gets busy…" she sighed, pushing his parka off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the solid muscle beneath the soft flannel shirt he wore. "You'll always be my addiction, Derek…like chocolate, or tequila…and I only crave more and more. Do you know what I mean?"

"You know I do," he assured her. "There are times all I can picture is your tempting body, so delicate and pliant...and it's all I can do to focus on what I'm doing..." He drifted little kisses along her temple, and her earlobe, his breath tickling her as he talked. "Now, can we do something about this craving? Can we satisfy our mutual addictions?" He slid his hands lower, to her hips, his thumbs pressing into her through the material of her jeans.

Her only response was to reach for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them slowly, and pressing her lips to his chest, tracing maddening little circles along his skin. He sucked his breath in sharply, at feel of her tongue, desire spiraling along his veins. Pulling the shirt away from his jeans then, and pushing it off him to the floor to join his jacket, her fingers traced the muscled contours of his chest, admiring the taut definition along the way. Giving him a sexy smile, she took his hand. "All I want is you in bed with me…on nice warm sheets, with fluffy pillows and you naked…."

Derek glanced over to the huge king size bed that dominated the suite, piled high with pillows and a feather duvet. "That's a good start," he agreed, taking her hand to lead her over there, kissing and tugging at their clothes along the way. As Derek paused to switch on the bedside lamp, Meredith pulled the covers away on the bed, and crawled up onto the pale lilac sheets. In the dim light, her skin gleamed, and Derek let his hungry gaze devour her.

"You look like a perfect angel like that…" he muttered, looking down at her, seeing her open to him – the damp, pink skin of her pussy tempting him to put his mouth on her. His brain fogged from his desire; he could only stare at her, knowing the sweet taste and the intoxicating scent of her were waiting for him. He dragged his eyes away from her wetness, and saw her breasts rising and falling from her quick breathing – so round and ripe, the nipples taut and firm, just as tempting as the first time he woke up with her in his bed that long ago New Year's morning. A slow grin touched his mouth at the memory.

"What are thinking about?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

"Just the first time you were in my bed," he confessed, lowering himself to kneel between her legs. "You were so feisty, and determined not to give in…"

"…and you were so full of yourself…" she giggled softly.

"Would you have done anything differently?" he asked, his voice thick with desire, as he cupped her breasts.

"Never…it was the best New Year's ever…"

"Seriously?" he had to ask, raising one eyebrow, his hands still making lazy little circles on her skin. "I wasn't sure you were even going to go out with me again…"

"You were damn sure…" she giggled again. "That was part of your allure…"

"Hmm…maybe…but enough talking now…I have plans for you," he grinned, burying his face against her cleavage, licking circles on her skin, leaving no inch of her untouched. His hands were warm on her, his palms sliding down her ribcage, across her stomach, as he continued to rain kisses everywhere.

Meredith abandoned herself to the sensuous feel of his mouth and his fingers caressing her, as the heat built in her core, and radiated through her. Her hips rose as she offered herself up to him, aching for his touch on her where she needed him the most. Then his hands were on her thighs, tracing the soft skin with his fingers, and following with his tongue.

Derek could feel her body trembling, and he slowly worked his way around to where he could tell she was aching for him. He breathed in her scent, and kissed her gently, his tongue just probing along her wet folds. Her body quivered, as he spread her legs wider, prolonging her erotic anticipation. She met his dark eyes for a moment, before he plunged his mouth onto her, kissing her pussy, exploring it with his lips, tongue and teeth. Her hips rolled up to his mouth, her thighs against his face, and her legs wrapped around him. She cried out, head back, eyes closed in delight as he sucked on her clit, harder and faster. She could feel a heavy, delicious warmth beginning to build between her legs, and Derek kept on drawing it out with every movement of his lips, every caress of his tongue, until with one last flick he brought her to the peak. The weight burst over her in a rush of warm pleasure that pulsed through her, over and over, as long as he kept sucking on her. It left her gasping, eyes shut, feeling helpless and drowned in the pleasure of it.

He eased his tongue away from her slowly, replacing it with his fingers, the sensation making her writhe and cry out. "God, Derek – I'm still having little spasms inside of me – I'm so wet right now…"

Without a word, he crawled back up to her, and hovered over her, supporting himself on his forearms, as he kissed her mouth, so that she could taste the lingering wetness on his lips. "I take it you liked that?" he asked her, not wanting to rush now, enjoying the chance to prolong their lovemaking.

Meredith looked up at him, brushing a stray curl of his hair off his forehead, and she smiled back at him. "You don't even have to ask me that…." She shifted beneath him, her body warm and soft against the hard muscle of his. He buried his face against her throat, and licked the sensitive skin behind her ear, making her shiver. Then his mouth traveled down to her shoulder, where he bit her gently, before soothing away the pain with his tongue. His hand was at her breast, thumb and fingers teasing her nipples, sending currents of need all through her. Her eyes closed and she sighed blissfully.

"Meredith, open your eyes," he said quietly.

She did as he asked, and let her gaze slide down to his hands, watching him caress her, feeling the delicious ache building again in her. His hand dropped across her belly, as his mouth claimed her nipple. His warm fingers probed at her, going right to her core. She gasped, as his fingers pleasured her, circling in a spiraling rhythm that sent her into erotic madness in seconds. After all this time together, he knew exactly what she needed at that moment – not too fast, not too slow, with just the perfect amount of pressure. It was the intimate familiarity borne from past pleasures shared, with the promise of delights to come, that made her shiver in anticipation and roll her hips to meet his hand, her body taut with want. His fingers kept going round and round, faster and stronger, pushing her to the edge of her climax. Need filled her completely, making it difficult to think or breathe. Even as he continued to tease her clit, his other hand played with her breasts, rolling her nipples, and stroking her skin. She wanted to beg or scream, or both – she wanted more.

Derek could feel her silky heat around his fingers, tightening around him, and he increased the tempo, stroking her faster. He shared in her sweetness, savoring the way she looked, so flushed and alive under his touch. "God, Derek, I want you…" she finally moaned.

"I know you do, honey," he laughed softly, "just relax now and go with this."

"Relax?" she breathed – that was the last thing she was capable of at that moment. Before she could beg him again, her climax exploded, her muscles convulsed and throbbed in the pleasure pouring through her. Her eyes met his again, and she couldn't keep back the moans of absolute satisfaction, seeing the hunger in his expression for her. It thrilled her all over again, knowing how much they wanted each other. The shuddering finally quieted, and her body eased back against the sheets, and he stroked her face.

"You have very talented hands, Derek," she whimpered, kissing the palm of his hand, then licking slowly along his wrist, the delicate touch now making him shake. "Maybe you should have been a surgeon..."

"I aim to please," he murmured lazily.

Meredith looked at him, her eyes half closed, and her hair in a riot around her face. "Mission accomplished, then."

"Well, not quite," he said teasingly. "This isn't over yet, honey."

With that, he slid between her legs, fitting himself to her and pulling her leg up his thigh. "I've been holding back for this long enough," he said, "but I can't wait any longer. I have to have you now, Mer. Let me love you." He pressed himself against her, hot and throbbing, yet managing to hold back from pushing into her, despite how much his body was shaking from the effort, wanting her.

She nodded, feeling him hard and urgent between her legs. "Just love me, Derek…yes…" She let her legs fall apart for him, and he slid into her, groaning in satisfaction at the feeling. He filled her completely, taking her with a ferocious intensity that took her breath away. Thrusting hard and fast, he lost himself in the moment, pulling her up higher against him. He tried to slow down - he wanted to slow down and just stay there forever, but his need was too demanding. At that moment, there was nothing but naked desire in his blood.

"Ah, god, Mer…I can't hold on…" he muttered hoarsely, feeling the climax coiling, pulsing in his balls, ready to wrench through him.

Meredith wrapped herself around him, having no choice but to give herself to him and enjoy the ride. Her own need was peaking, and she needed him just as much. "Do it, Derek… just let it go…I'm ready…" she urged him, sensing his frantic desperation, letting herself get swept along with his release, clenching around him, and holding onto him tightly.

They crashed back to earth, panting, enveloped in the haze of satisfaction, waiting a few minutes before trying to speak. His body was heavy on top of her, and he finally rolled away, staring up at the ceiling. "You are an amazing woman," he murmured, too content to move for the moment, his body still quivering from the aftershocks of the orgasm.

Leaning up to rest her chin against his chest, Meredith could only smile at him, her whole body too sated and relaxed to do anything else for the moment. Her eyes drifted closed, as he rubbed slow circles on her back. "Love you…" she half-whispered before sleep claimed her.

"Love you back, honey…" Derek replied, before losing himself to sleep as well.

* * *

After a day on the slopes, Meredith was convinced she was totally uncoordinated, unable to navigate even the easiest hill without the aid of an instructor, and then Derek. She loved the crisp winter air, the brilliant sunshine and the rush of trying something new, but she realized this sport took more than she was willing to give at the moment. The afternoon was waning, when she looked at Derek, who was waiting patiently for her at the bottom of the beginner slope. He leaned easily on his ski poles, his eyes hidden behind the goggles, his black curls tousled from the day's activities.

"Stop laughing…" she admonished, coming to a less than graceful stop beside him, trying to keep from falling over.

"I'm not…" he smirked, pulling on her gloved hand to bring her in for a kiss. Despite the chill, his lips were warm against hers, and she sighed happily.

"It's okay. I know I'm done for the day. Why don't you go do something a little more challenging…I can tell you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead…I'll watch. Then we can go back inside and warm up."

"Okay. We have a few more days anyway, Mer. You'll improve, I promise." Derek kissed her again, and made his way to the ski lift, waving to her as she watched him. He was so confident, so graceful as he navigated the complicated twists and turns; he made it look so easy. She marveled at this side of him she had never realized existed before, even though he'd always been so physically active.

By the time he joined her again, his face flushed and his eyes bright with enjoyment, she just shook her head at him. "Okay, you've been holding out on me. Since when did you become a skiing wizard?"

"Now that, honey, is a long story that doesn't deserve to be told standing out here in the cold," he grinned, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go in and have some drinks by the fire, and I'll tell you the whole thing."

"Hmm…okay," she assented, consumed with curiosity.

There was a fair crowd of après-ski couples gathered in the lounge by the time they reached it. A large fireplace dominated the space, giving off a welcoming warmth, and several club chairs were placed in groupings around it. The sound of voices rose in the high-ceiled room, punctuated by laughter. Derek snagged a couple of chairs close to the fire, holding one out for her with a grin. Several of the other women in the room gave him appreciative looks, admiring the way he combined easy sensuality and elegance in his dark jeans and white cableknit sweater.

Meredith smiled up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her lips. "You're making quite an impression," she murmured.

"So are you," he replied. She was wearing a mint green turtleneck sweater and slim jeans tucked into soft grey boots, her hair in a tousled cloud. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm still waiting for you to finish the story," she reminded him before the waiter came by to take their drink orders.

"I know." He ordered a glass of scotch for himself, and chardonnay for her, before he settled into the chair beside her. "Let's see…once upon a time, there was a young man in New England that loved to ski. His parents encouraged him, seeing that it kept him out of trouble…"

"You, of course…"

Derek nodded, remembering. "Me…I competed in a lot of different tournaments, always wanting to get better. I loved it. My goal was to compete in the Winter Olympics, and I was so close. I had one final competition that would determine the placing, actually…" He paused, and took a sip of his drink, lost in the memory. Meredith touched his arm, suddenly worried about where this was going. He gave her a smile, covering her hand with his own. "Unfortunately, in that race, I lost control going around one of the gates, and I went flying off a tree along the edge of the course. Broke my leg in three places, damn near broke my neck…"

"God, Derek…you could have killed yourself…"

"It was nasty," he admitted quietly. "Enough that it ended my Olympic hopes."

"I'm so sorry…why didn't you ever tell me before?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I don't think about it much anymore. I ended up going on to college, my parents were killed, and the rest is history…"

"Became a lawyer, and ended up in Seattle…"

"…and in bed with you…" he finished, saluting her with his glass. "I love you, Meredith. I love our life, and our family…"

At that moment, Meredith's phone chirped again, and she held it up. "Izzie again…"

Derek glanced at his watch. "Gabi should be awake yet…"

"Hey, Iz…good…we're just sitting by the fire here…"

"Good, I have Gabi here, she wants to say hello."

The phone shifted over to Gabriella, and Meredith smiled as the little girl giggled. "Hey, baby…how are you?"

"Good Mommy…I miss you."

"We miss you too. You being a good girl for Aunty Izzie?"

"Oh yes. Me and Dylan been playing lots…and Unca Mark too!"

"That's good. You can talk to Daddy now, okay? I love you sweetie…we'll be home in three more sleeps…"

She handed the phone to Derek, watching him as he chatted with her for a couple of minutes, his expression tender. "Bye Gabi…Daddy loves you too...sleep tight…" He finished the conversation and gave her phone back. "She talks faster than you do…" he teased her, but she could see how much he missed their daughter too. Gabriella had held his heart in her tiny little fist from the moment she arrived in the world.

"I beg to differ, honey...you're the lawyer, after all..." Meredith wrinkled her nose at him playfully. "Not that there's anything wrong with that..."

Derek grinned at her. "Well, so you keep telling me..."

"Let's go have dinner...I've worked up an appetite after all that fresh air and exercise..." she urged him, tugging at his hand.

"And you'll work it off again later…" he smirked with a wink, before jumping to his feet. He tucked her hand under his arm as they made their way to the restaurant, completely absorbed in the moment with her, as always.

* * *

Meredith woke up the next day, surprised to find that Derek was already up. She rolled over and cuddled up to his pillow, inhaling his scent. Her eyes fluttered closed again, and she started to drift off, when she felt his strong hands on her back. "Wha—" she mumbled, intent on going back to sleep.

'Good morning sleepy," he murmured in her ear.

"Derek, it's 6:00 a.m., and we don't have to be anywhere early, why are you so cheerful?" she muttered into the pillow. "I want to sleep—" She swatted at him to leave her alone, but he straddled her body, starting to massage her back slowly. Reluctantly, she surrendered to him, then started to moan from how good it felt. "Oh, God, that feels wonderful," she sighed. "I have a lot of aching muscles from yesterday…"

"I'm sure you do, but are you talking about the skiing of our other activities…?" he teased her, his thumbs digging in harder, then moving lower on her back, down her spine. She felt boneless under his touch, totally relaxed. "That feels better, doesn't it?" He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, as he hands continued to knead her skin.

"I may never move again," she moaned. "Don't stop," she begged as his hands slowed.

"I'm going to start the shower, be right back."

Meredith ducked her head under the pillow, listening to the sound of the water running. She was more awake now, her arousal piqued from Derek's hands on her. When he didn't return to the bed, she sat up, and stretched, looking for him. She pushed the sheets away, and stood up, heading towards the bathroom. Derek had his back turned to her, and when he heard her, he turned to look at her. Steam eddied about him, and drops of moisture from the shower clung to the dark stubble along his jaw. His skin was already damp from the warm air, and his hair curled even more in the steam. She closed the gap between them and raised her face to him to kiss him, and run her hands through his hair. He pulled her closer, tight against his lean body, sending shivers through her.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" he teased her, before pulling her in under the hot water.

"Still pretty damn sure of yourself…" she murmured. "Even after all this time…"

"It's a gift."

"The gift that keeps giving…" she giggled, wrapping herself around him, feeling his hard cock sliding between them. Grabbing the soap, she lathered a soapy froth in her hands, closing her fingers around him, pulling and stroking on him. With a low growl, he pushed her against the wall, and kissed her hard, hands in her hair. Their wet bodies slipped and rubbed on each other, igniting the passion to fever pitch. Before she could drop the soap, he picked her up, and held her up against the slick tiles. Just as quickly, he thrust into her waiting warmth, and once again, he was hard and full inside of her, deeper than usual. She lost herself in the sensation, her nails digging into his back. He pumped into her harder, as she wrapped around him, her back against the wall, until they were both panting and breathless from wanting more. The hot water was pulsing over them, steam enveloping them as her body tightened from the imminent orgasm, both of them lost to everything else. "Damn…oh god you feel good…" she moaned, blinking away the rivulets of water from her eyes.

"You too…" he managed to mutter, as the climax began to claim him as well, her sweet body taking him into ecstasy all over again.

"I never want to wake up without you…" she panted, as he eased her down to her feet. "I love you so much…"

Derek took her face in his palms, his eyes burning into hers. "I love you just as much, Meredith…for the rest of my life…"

* * *

**_P.S. A big thanks to dakotalady for her suggestion to me that Derek & Meredith needed to take a skiing trip to Whistler! _**


End file.
